The Hood Academy
by Mizco
Summary: Robin realizes that they are all in need of training as life in the forest becomes more dangerous. With the death of Guy of Guisborne a new threat enters Nottingham. RobinMarian WillDjaq As always, I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

So I just realized that I posted way more in the first chapter then I meant to. The first chapter included chapters 2 and 3. I am so sorry if confused anyone. I must have been a bit more tired than I thought. Again I apologize for that.

Oh and I don't own Robin Hood, but wouldn't it be fun if I did!

* * *

This war at home was becoming more serious and more dangerous everyday. Because of that Robin decided that increasing practice and beginning lessons would be a good idea. The others were all good fighters, but with the new threat of the black knights he realized that good was no longer enough. Each member had their specialties, their own fighting styles, but they needed to master every style. Robin decided that today was as good as any to start.

He made breakfast, something he never did, and woke everyone up. Much was happily finishing his meal, "Robin, thank you for fixing the morning meal. I really appreciate the help."

Robin smiled at them, "well actually I have been thinking."

Everyone groaned loudly, "this I do not like," John said gruffly, "every time you start thinking it always means something bad for us."

"Or dangerous," Djaq added.

"Or both," Will nodded.

"Hey, I am hurt," Robin put his hand over his heart, "truly I am. I do my best to be a good leader, keep you all fed, with a roof over your head."

"Actually, I think I am responsible for that one," Will said as he rose his hand.

"And this is the thanks I get," Robin continued as though he had never been interrupted. "In all seriousness though, dark days are coming to Nottingham. The Sheriff is becoming smarter. He has his Black Knights at his side, and they are trained fighters. I think we should begin training as well."

"Master, no," Much cried, "not like the Holy Lands again. I still have nightmares about those evil trainers. They were awful, they were."

"But they were good, and they taught us to be great. I will not force anyone to join me. I am going to begin training, if anyone wants to join me I'll be out there," Robin said as he walked outside.

Much looked frustrated and slammed his bowl down, "great, just great. Can't have a single days rest," he put on his boots and stumbled outside followed by Will, Djaq, and John.

Robin was stretching, "good, you all decided to come along. I suggest you stretch yourselves a bit, we are going on a bit of a run."

"Running," Will chuckled, "I think we have the running bit down."

"It is for stamina," Djaq added as she bent over and grabbed her ankles, "you train your lungs and heart to endure long battles."

Will's eyes travelled over her backside. Although she dressed like a man she was all soft curves. She reached both hands over to one side and placed them on her foot, and held that position for a while. He swallowed as he saw her breast gently brush against one knee. He shook his head violently to break the trance he had been in and began mimicking Robin.

After a few minutes Robin jumped up and brushed the dirt off of his hands, "alright, let's go," and he started a slow steady jog.

They ran all over the forest and finally returned to camp. Will, Much, and John collapsed onto the ground, "I do hope that is all for the day," John said a bit out of breath.

"You should all stretch again. It will prevent the cramps," Djaq said as she held one foot behind her back, and then the other.

My, God, she is flexible Will thought to himself. She looked amazing and fluid as she moved her body. He was sure that he, like John, looked clumsy. He glanced over and looked at Much and Robin. They did not look as amazing as Djaq, of course, but they definitely knew what they were doing.

Robin bounced up and grabbed his bow, "since I know that you are all very tired so we will work on archery next."

"What all do you have planned for the day?" Will asked.

Robin looked thoughtful, "a bit of target practice, some hand to hand, and then weaponry work. I think the sword for today, tomorrow staff, and so on until we are masters at every weapon including our own bodies."

Will and John looked at each other and then to Much. He only sighed and said, "just like the bloody Holy Lands. No offense Djaq."

Djaq smiled up at him, "none taken Much." She said as she stretched her legs so far apart that it made three of the men cringe and one blush slightly.

They completed the archery portion of Robin's training with minor problems. John always held the bow tonight, Will's hands that were always so steady with tools shook slightly when he held a bow, and Djaq always shot a little to the left of the target.

They took turns on the hand to hand portion. Everyone was silently grateful that they were an odd numbered group. It meant that they got to sit for at least a moment. They rotated so that everyone could spar with each other. Each person was careful not to hurt the other, but some were a bit to gentle. Djaq was grateful for the chance to practice with Robin. He was the only one who did not hold back on her because of her gender or her size.

When she and John fought underestimated her because of their height difference. "Watch out John, she is fast and limb-" Robin winced as John was knocked onto his back, "er. Okay, Will your next with Djaq."

Will looked over to Robin, "shouldn't she get a break first? I can have a go with Much."

Robin raised an eyebrow skeptically, "I think she'll do just fine, and you've already fought with Much. We have to learn to fight people of all shapes and skill levels. It will do you good to have a go at Djaq," Robin said the last bit with a knowing smile.

Djaq was quickly becoming irritated. How dare he pretend to be concerned that she was exhausted? She was still hurt at how he had pushed her away recently. She remembered how her heart leapt when she saw him. Robin had said he was the traitor and exiled him after beating him a bit. She nearly ran to him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek just to have him through her away. No, he had made his feelings for her clear. No matter how much she loved him she could not change that.

They were circling one another. Robin looked at the two, "well you can begin at any time."

Will was purposely moving slowly. Djaq easily ducked under his punch and softly elbowed him in the back. Will turned around to face her as she dropped to the forest floor, swept her leg smoothly around, and tripped Will. She was on him before he had a chance to hold his breath. He rolled her over. He was beginning to get a bit excited. He smiled triumphantly at himself for pinning her.

She smiled up at him, the fool thinks that he has me, she thought to herself as she quickly moved a leg out to one side, and then just as quickly brought it back to Will's body hard enough to throw him off her.

"That's enough," Robin shouted. He watched as Will panted and held his side. "I think next time you won't take it so easy on her."

John looked at Djaq with amazement, "how do you get out from under a man twice your size?"

Djaq stood up brushing the dirt and leaves from her body, "women have more worries than men. My father thought it was important for me to learn how to throw a man off my body. He had me instructed to fight in ways that used my size to my advantage."

Robin was impressed, "we might have you show us a few of those moves," he heard everyone moan, "tomorrow. For now we can be done for the day."

Will sulked off into the forest. Robin couldn't help but feel for the man. Women were complicated, and no matter what your intentions were they could still find a way to be offended. He followed Will to the side of a stream, "how bad did she get you?"

Will looked down at his feet, "my ribs, or my pride?"

Robin patted him on the back and laughed softly, "I'm pretty sure she bruised all of us today. You did do better at the archery bit than her."

He lifted his shirt and heard Robin whistle at the bruise already forming, "this training thing seems more painful than actual battles."

"I am sorry for that," Robin looked at the younger man, "Djaq was pretty hard on you. Did you do something to upset her recently?"

Will shook his head, "no nothing. We've barely even spoken."

"That might be part of your problem."

"Robin, that does not even make sense. How could I upset her if I haven't said anything," Will asked.

Robin threw up his arms, "how is it that Marian can be mad at me when I'm not even around, or when I just have her safety in mind. Women are a challenge. That is why we always return for more. At least you learned one thing today. Djaq is fonder of you then she is the rest of us."

"That does not even make sense," Will rolled his eyes.

Robin laughed at him, "of course it does not make sense. She is a woman. But think about it Will. You are the only one she bruised. Marian hits me all the time."

Will watched Robin walk off, and thought about his words. What if Djaq really did care about him? What could she be mad at him about? He hadn't done anything. He thought about how angry Marian always got with Robin. Maybe it was a woman thing.


	2. Chapter 2

John walked up to Djaq after Robin and Will walked off. "I think you hurt the poor boy."

"That is a risk whenever you spar," Djaq answered nonchalantly.

He placed one of his large hands on her small shoulder, "that is not what I meant, little one."

She smiled up at him. John had become a father figure to her, and he was the only one that she permitted to call her by a pet name. He was kind enough only to use it in private. "He just frustrates me so much, John. He treats me as a child, like I cannot do anything on my own."

"I too have seen how he is around you. He does treat you differently, but he definitely does not think of you as a child."

Djaq picked up a bow and tried to hit a small tree in the distance. Miss. "I appreciate your wisdom, as you know, but in this area I think you are wrong. You saw how he responded to my touch a week ago." She shot another arrow. Miss. She threw the bow down, "he tossed me aside."

John looked at her with sad eyes, "little one, you have to understand, we men are idiots." She laughed at him. "No, it is true. We act and speak before we get a chance to think. We hurt the ones that mean the most to us. And we think that needing someone makes us look weak. Just think about how Robin treats Marian. We all know that he loves her, but he annoys the hell out of her every chance he gets. She is a great fighter, yet he always treats her as though she needs his protection."

She nodded, "I will consider your words. Thank you, my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat down to have lunch together. Each person was a little stiff from the morning's activities, but none more so than Will. Djaq felt guilt well up inside as she watched Will bite his lower lip as he sat down. She got up and walked over to her belongings. With all of the recent attacks and subsequent injuries she had been stocking up on certain salves and draughts. She fished around and pulled out a particular wooden canister that Will had made for her. She returned to the group and noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. It made her unusually nervous. "I will be outside. If anyone is injured, and in need of treatment they can find me by the stream."

They all watched her walk out and then turned to look at Will, "what?"

Much threw a wooden spoon at him, "that is an invitation if I have ever heard one."

Robin couldn't stop the huge smile spreading across his face, "I told you women were strange."

"Will you just get out there already," John said as he rolled his eyes. "We men are idiots."

He finally started to understand what everyone was talking about, "you think she wants me to-"

"Go!" all three yelled at him.

He dodged out of camp as a boot came flying at his head, and made his way to the stream. As he approached her he let his eyes sweep down her body. She was so beautiful, and so thin. It always worried him, and reminded him of his mother. She had starved herself to death for him and his brother Luke. Because of that he had a secret understanding with Much. He wanted to make sure she always had a full plate. Even if it meant he had less to eat that night.

She looked up into his eyes. There was always so much intensity in those eyes, as though they had seen entirely too much in their lives. It made her want to reach up and kiss all of those nightmares away. "You will need to remove your shirt."

Will nodded, and pulled his shirt out from his pants and then slowly over his head. Djaq mouth felt dry and she subconsciously licked her lips while she watched him. Will was entirely too thin, but in his own way he was very fit. Her eyes moved from his shoulders down to his chest and stomach. She winced at the large bruise that she had caused. "I am sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders, "it is expected when you spar."

She couldn't stop from smiling as he repeated her own words. She picked up her small jar and swallowed hard as she approached him, "this should tingle a bit."

He just kept staring at her with those dark eyes. What thoughts were hidden behind their brown depths? She forced herself to look at his bruise again and focus on that. She put some of the salve on her fingertips and felt him jump as she began to rub it in. She moved her hand away from him, "I am sorry, did I hurt you?"

He blushed slightly, "no."

That was all he said no. She knew that Will was not much for words, and she was usually okay with that. She began gently rubbing the salve onto his wound again.

He took a deep breath. She had warned him that the salve would tingle, but what he was feeling was hardly a tingle. She began with small circles using only her fingertips. He shivered slightly at the warmth of her touch. He forced himself to suppress a groan as Djaq soft, smooth circles grew bigger until she was using her whole hand.

She woke from her daze and started to remove her hand from his side, but stopped as she felt Will's hand clamp over her wrist holding her in place. She looked up at him confused. His eyes were dark with passion, and it made her weak in the knees. Maybe John was right.

He looked down at her and noticed that she was holding her breath. He watched her tongue dart out and moisten her lips, and decided that it was the most enticing sight he had ever seen. Maybe Robin was right. He placed his free hand on her cheek, and bent over to kiss her. It was a very simple kiss that ended far sooner than either one wanted. He leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers. His hand was still on her cheek and his thumb gently moved up and down on her cheek.

Djaq thought that the feel of his calloused thumb on her skin must be the most amazing feeling in the world. She pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed Will again, this time wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Ow," Will winced.

Djaq looked horrified, "Will, I am so sorry. I … I"

Will stood there shocked as she ran off back to the camp. Robin was definitely right. Women were strange.


	4. Chapter 4

When Will returned to camp he looked for Djaq. Robin looked up at Will, "feeling better?"

He shrugged, "it is still sore, but Djaq's salve helps."

Robin and John looked at each other and chuckled softly. "Well, Djaq and Much went to Nettlestone and Locksley to make deliveries. That leaves us with Nottingham. Are you ready to go?"

Will nodded and the three of them made their way.

* * *

Djaq was quietly moving about Locksley. Her and Much had decided, with Robin's approval, to split up. It was late in the afternoon and no one wanted to be out at night. Winter was approaching quickly which meant the night was becoming longer and colder. She ducked into a small home, "do not be frightened. I am with Robin Hood."

The older woman looked up at Djaq with joy on her face. "You all do so much for us. Thank you, and tell Robin we would be lost without him."

Djaq nodded at the woman, poked her head out the door, and checked to make sure no one was watching her before she dashed out of the woman's house. One of the most important things to remember while you were on deliveries was to make sure no one ever found out who the recipients were. It would do no good if the Sheriff took the money back from the peasants that she just helped.

She snuck into another home that they frequented, and froze at the sound of a familiar voice. "Hello, Djaq."

She straightened to her full height, which was not exactly intimidating. "Alan. What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was obvious, I am waiting for you. I remembered that you were fond of this family, and I knew it was just a matter of time before you returned," Alan said as he walked out of the shadows.

Djaq tried to slow the racing of her heart, and quickly took inventory of her surroundings. There was a door behind her, but she couldn't depend on that as an escape route. There was also a small window to the right of Alan. She was pretty sure she could fit through that. There were also a few clay pots she could use as weapons if she needed to, and a fire poker. "Why would you wait for me?"

Alan took another step to her, "to give you your freedom. I can get you out of the woods. You could come live with me. Djaq you must know how I feel for you."

She had guessed that Alan fancied her, but she was not sure if it was love or lust, besides she was in love with another. "You offer me freedom? Alan, I am free. I chose to follow Robin, just like you once did. Now you ask me to give that up for what? A pretty cage?"

He placed his hand on her cheek, "what about giving it up for me?" His eyes turned cold as he noticed the look on her face, "it is Will. You are really going to chose him over me. I have never hurt you."

"Will was not himself," Djaq said defensively, "his father had just died."

Alan turned his back on her, "I am sorry you feel that way. Guards!"

Djaq immediately took a defensive position squatting slightly. She grabbed the two pots and threw them at the first two soldiers hitting them in the head and taking them out of the fight. She spun around unsheathing her sword and grabbing the fire poker. She had to get out to these small quarters or she wouldn't stand a chance. She quickly dodged under one blade and ran for the window. She leapt out landing on her hands and then rolled into a summersault jumping to her feet to face the guards out side. She took a deep breath and waited for the first one to attack. Djaq was well aware of her size. It was always smarter to use the larger person's momentum against them.

Two soldiers attacked at the same time. She leaned back to avoid the first blade, and spun to block the second with the fire poker. Another attack had her ducking to the ground sweeping a leg around to trip two guards. One of them saw this and tried to swipe his blade down low, but she jumped up to quickly and kicked him square in the chin. Another guard out of commission. She was down to three and Alan if he decided to join the fight.

Alan watched as she disposed to the guards with fluid, graceful movements. He imagined that she could have been a beautiful dancer had it not been for the war.

All three remaining soldiers attacked at once. She was able to block the first two blows, but the third sliced her right hip. It burned like fire, but she could tell it was only about a half inch deep. Not deadly. The injury she received only helped fuel her anger and her adrenaline. She went on the offensive for the first time in this battle. She brought the poker up to block one soldier, and stabbed the other in his sword arm. He would not die, but he would not be a threat to her either. She twisted her sword and hit the next guard with the flat of her blade in the side of the face. She dropped her poker as the last guard lunged at her. She bent her knees grabbed his arm and threw him over her back onto one of the other soldiers.

She panted softly and looked up at Alan, "now you have hurt me," and she ran off into the woods.

* * *

Okay, I'm not getting any reviews. Are you guys liking it? Do you hate it?


	5. Chapter 5

Robin left Will and John to dole out the deliveries as he began his search for Marian. He found her in a small market booth looking at various fruits and nuts. He tugged his hood further over his face, "the apples look good this year," he said in a ridiculously low voice. "As I recall they are your favorites."

A small smile crept up her lips, "yes they are. An old friend of mine used to pick apples for me every year as a child and cover my room in them. My room would smell like apples for weeks."

He laughed softly, "One summer you could not even walk to your bed." He nodded his head to a small empty hut.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching and followed him in. "Robin, is everything alright."

"Do I need a reason to see the woman of my dreams," he said as he kissed her.

She melted into his embrace, pressing her body firmly against his, and moaning softly as his tongue gently slid across her own. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away ending the kiss. "Robin, it is too risky for you to come see me just because you are lonely. You must be more careful. There is too much at risk."

"I know, Marian, but you cannot be upset with me for needing to be near you. You are intoxicating, and your touch is quite addictive. I do not think I will ever get enough."

Her eyes grew wide, "Robin! You can not speak in such a tone."

He laughed at her softly, "Marian I was just talking about your kisses, but it is good to know that I am not the only one who thinks of more."

She blushed quickly, and changed the subject, "I overheard the Sheriff and Guisborne talking the other day. Alan seems to be settling in nicely and they are using all of his knowledge against you. They are fortifying their methods of transportation, and they have sealed off all of the entrances you found in the castle. He will definitely be making your life harder."

Robin's jaw clinched and he pulled her closer to him. Marian allowed it because she knew he needed to be near her, and because being in his arms helped her to forget of all of the terrible things in life. "Will has created another camp for us, just in case. Do you remember the old tree where I carved our initials?"

"Of course," Marian responded.

"It is a little west of that. If you are ever in need you can go there and call for me. I will find you," Robin said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Robin," she said as she leaned into his touch, "I also found out that the new coaches will have hidden compartments, for the taxes and such, under the passenger's seat and the driver's. Alan's idea."

Robin smiled at her, "thank you. I believe that will help us tremendously." He kissed her again pressing her body against the wall. He had seldom moments alone with her, and he wanted to make sure that she remembered them as well as he did. He wanted to leave her weak in the knees, silently begging for more. He wanted to kiss her so passionately that she dreamed about him later tossing and turning in her bed.

He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other was running up and down her side. He grazed dangerously close to her breast. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that he did not try anything. They ended the kiss panting and she could feel something hard pressing against her lower abdomen. It took her a moment to realize that it was him and not some weapon he had stashed away. Her eyes grew wide, and she watched as he blushed a bright red.

"I, Marian, I," he stammered, "you have that affect on me I'm afraid." He stepped away from her embarrassed, and was shocked when she placed her hands on his butt and pulled him back into her. "Marian?"

"Shut up," she said as she squeezed his butt playfully and kissed him again. This time she pressed herself against him. She brought one leg up to Robin's hip. He slid his hand from her knee to the soft curve of her butt and back again. He groaned and began kissing her neck as she began to rub against his erection.

They were brought to a quick stop as John cleared his throat, "it is time to go. I am sure someone will be missing Lady Marian by now."

Marian could not bring herself to look at the two other men as she brought her leg down and smoothed the wrinkles in her dress. She had just been caught in a rather unladylike position, "you are probably right, John. I must go," and she nearly ran out of the hut.

John and Will just smiled at Robin.

Robin glared at them, "what?" He didn't mean to be grumpy, but the two had interrupted an amazing moment that had never happened before, and now may never happen again. His Marin, who was always so proper, had pulled him to her. She had moved against him so seductively, making him wish that they had more privacy and less clothing. He was starting to think his little Marian was not a naïve little girl anymore. She had to know what she did to him.

"Next time we'll knock," Will said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Djaq returned to the camp first. She knew that she had to treat her wound, and if she hurried the others would never have to know. She hated when they saw her injured or weak. It seemed to add to their caveman need to protect her. She lifted her shirt and secured it under her breasts, and tugged her pants down low enough to see the gash on her hip.

She grabbed one of her few clean cloths and dipped it into a pale of water. She wanted to cry or scream as she cleaned the wound vigorously. She had to remind herself over and over that an infection would hurt a lot more. When she was convinced that it was clean she rubbed a salve on it that contained alcohol. It burned terribly, but she knew that its healing properties were worth any discomfort. She paused for a moment to let her body and mind recover from the pain. Her wound needed to be stitched and it would not be fun.

She reached into her pack and pulled out her needle and thread.

* * *

Will, John, and Robin met up with Much on the way back to camp. Much looked at Robin's dreamy dazed look and then to Will and John, "Marian?"

Will and John nodded, "Marian."

Much rolled his eyes, "Master, you and your little friend are going to be the death of us."

Robin looked at him strangely, "Marian is not little anymore Much. She is an adult."

"I was not speaking of Marian," Much glared and looked down. "Do you not remember when we first returned to England? The cloth dyer's daughter? You get close to a pretty lady and all reason disappears. What happens to Marian when the Sheriff and Guy catch you mooning over her?"

Robin laughed, "alright Much, you are right. I am a fool when it comes to her. She has just taken me back, and I am not used to being close to her again," he smirked at his friend, "I guess that means I need more practice. I'll return to Nottingham right away."

Much threw his hands up in frustration, and began walking faster.

As they got closer to the camp they heard Djaq yell. All men broke into a run, pulling out their weapons as they did. They stopped immediately at the sight that awaited them. Djaq was standing in the corner with her medical kit and its contents spread out across a table, trying not to sway or fall over as she stitched a gash on her hip.

Robin was the first able to speak, "Djaq, what happened?"

When they ran in she froze in place, needle pulled half way threw torn skin, "I was cut. It needs stitching."

Will hadn't even noticed the cut until she spoke. He was too shocked by the amount of skin that was exposed.

Robin walked towards her, "I can see that. Why don't you let me do that? It cannot be easy to stitch yourself. How did this happen?"

Djaq blushed realizing how exposed she was in front of all of the men. All of them were staring at her naked skin. "It is nothing I cannot handle, but thank you. I had a run in with Alan in Locksley."

Will snapped out of his daydream and his eyes grew dark, "Alan did this to you?"

Djaq shook her head and bit her lip as she drew the needle and thread threw again, "no, Allah that hurts, he had his guards do it for him after I told him I would not run away with him."

"He did what?" Will nearly screamed.

Robin looked at her, "how many?"

She closed her eyes to the pain and said with a strained voice, "Six, not including Alan, but he did not fight me."

"You took on six men?" Much asked skeptically.

"You men always underestimate me." She said angrily, "I am just as capable as the rest of you."

John walked up to her, "we all believe you Djaq, and we know how strong you are." He was trying to make her feel better. He was always so good at that.

Will walked up to her and put a gentle hand on her hip. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her. She felt a warmth spread through her entire body. She wanted him to continue, to let his hand roam over her body, instead she slapped at his hand, "If you don't mind I just cleaned that."

Will looked up at her sadly, "I'm sorry," then he continued to stare at her bare hip.

Robin coughed and nodded at the door, and walked out followed by John and Much. Will hardly noticed as he looked at every inch of her. He had seen her topless once before. That was how he knew she was not the boy she had appeared to be. She had more softness to her then, but now, the past year in the forest had changed her. Her stomach was flat and hard. He marveled at the small line that traveled down the center of her stomach hinting at the muscles beneath. She whimpered and it drew his attention up to her face. He watched as a tear slid down her cheek, and he gently wiped it away with his thumb.

Djaq's tears embarrassed her, "it is not so bad." She tied off her thread and put the needle back in her pack. "Can you grab that jar over there?"

It took him a moment to notice that she had been talking to him. He jumped up and grabbed the small wooden jar. He crafted ten of these for her and it always made him smile when she used them. He handed it to her and watched as she gently rubbed it onto her wound. She was in pain. Alan had hurt her. There was no reason that Will should find this moment so erotic, but all he could focus on was her hand moving slowly over her skin. He watched as she grabbed a bandage and tightly bound her hip before slowly sliding her pants over the bandage and pulling her shirt down.

"I better go outside," she said quietly. Honestly she was just afraid to be alone with Will. The dark look in his eyes spoke of a passion that was forbidden.

"What did you mean earlier," Will asked. "About Alan wanting you to run away with him?"

She looked at him, "Does it matter?" He nodded. "Alan said that he loved me, and that he could rescue me from the forest. I told him that I was not interested in his pretty cage."

His eyes grew dark and he stepped closer to her, "do you love him?"

"Will, that is not very appropriate, and I do not see how it matters one way or another," she said as she put all of her supplies away.

He closed the distance between them and turned her around to face him, "it matters."

She sighed and looked up at him, "not that it concerns you, but no, I do not love him." He was so frustrating. What did it matter to him anyways? Men! How she hoped Marian would join them soon so she did not need to be the only one who had to deal with them. She pushed past Will and walked out to the other men.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin and John shot each other suspicious looks as Will followed an angry Djaq outside. If those two did not figure out how they felt for each other soon they would drive everyone else crazy.

Much got up and handed her and Will a plate.

"So Marian, told me that all of our old entrances to the castle have been cut off. We will need to come up with new ones. Oh and the Sheriff had hidden compartments added to his coaches. The money will now be hidden under the seats," Robin said between bites.

Much rose an eyebrow, "John told me how he found the two of. Do you expect any of us to believe that you and Marian talked?"

Robin blushed as the other men began laughing.

"Alan will be waiting for us." Djaq said quietly, "he knows better than to try to stop us from stealing money. He will try to catch us when we make deliveries."

Robin had not thought of that, "Djaq is right. We will need to think of a new way to spread the Sheriff's wealth. A clever way. For now at least we can travel at night."

Djaq looked down at the food on her plate. She had a terrible day and was extremely stressed, not to mention exhausted. She could never eat when she was upset so she just handed the plate back to Much, "I am going to bed."

Will jumped up, "Djaq, you must eat!"

She turned and glared at him, "I am sorry, did you just tell me what to do. Was I mistaken when I told Alan I had my freedom here, or is this just another type of cage? I am not hungry. So I will not eat. And will you, for the love of Alah, stop trying to tell me what to do all of the damn time." She stormed off leaving him looking very confused.

Robin, Much and John looked at each other again. John stood, "I'll take Djaq."

Robin and Much stared at each other, "rock, parchment, knife?"

Much nodded as they brought their fists up. "One, two, three." Much picked knife. He looked at Robin's hand… rock, "best two out of three?" Robin just shook his head and smiled. He got up and left Much alone with Will. He sighed as he looked at the younger man. "You are going to drive her mad, you know?"

Will just looked at Much, "how? What did I do? I just said she should eat, and she should. You saw how skinny she was earlier."

Much rolled his eyes, "she is fine. She is not small from hunger. She is small from activities. There is a difference. She will not turn into your mother Will, and I don't want you to either."

Will looked down, "I cannot help but worry about her. I know it will only anger her, but I cannot bare the see her sick or harmed."

Much put his hand on Will's shoulder, "you are in love with her. And by her angry reaction she loves you too. You should tell her, before you drive us all mad."


	8. Chapter 8

John walked up to Djaq's small body curled up on her cot. "Little one, this bickering I do not like."

She sat up, "I know John, I do not like it either, but it seems as though all I can do is be angry with him."

He put a hand on her knee, "why do you not just admit that you love him?"

"I cannot. You all forget that I am not from your culture. In my country women did not express their feelings. They cannot even show their faces. It is hard to change the way you have been trained to think. Besides what if he does not feel the same way," she shook her head, "things will never be the same. And if he does love me the way I do him it will only be a temptation."

John blushed a bit. He was not ready to have this conversation with her, "Djaq, I am sure that Will can restrain himself."

She looked at him with sad eyes, "I am not like you English. My people are very spiritual. There are things that I wish to only share with my husband."

"What is wrong with marrying the lad?" John asked her.

"I am scared," she said like a small child.

John covered her small hand with his, "I am sure he would be careful not to hurt you."

She shook her head, "it is not that. I am afraid of becoming a woman again. Right now I stand on my own feet, my abilities and actions define me. If I were to become a wife, it would all change. I would not be Djaq. I would not be a soldier, or a physician. I would be Safyah again, and I do not remember how. I do not remember who she is."

John listened to her sad, scared words. He had not known that she was going through so much. "You will always be the same person in our eyes. No matter what name you call yourself. You have proven yourself to us many times, and nothing will change that. You must know people are complex especially woman. Marian is a daughter, a noble, a fighter, and whether they admit it or not she will be Robin's wife someday. Do you believe that any of us think less of her because of that?" She shook her head no and he continued, "Relationships are hard enough, little one. Do not pass up a chance for love out of fear. You will regret it."

"Thank you, John."

He nodded, "goodnight, Djaq."


	9. Chapter 9

There is a flash back to season 2 episode 1. It is just my thought about what could have happened.

* * *

Will and Much had been waiting for John to return. Will jumped up, "is she alright?"

"She will be. You two need to talk, and you will have to be the one to start." John looked around, "where is Robin?"

Much sigh exasperatedly, "he walked off and has not returned. I figure he is either out to see Marian or he has been arrested. Maybe both."

* * *

Robin slipped into the castle unseen, and travelled the familiar path to Marian's room. He opened the door and slipped into her bed chamber, "Hello, my lady."

Marian was sitting at a desk in her night dress brushing her hair, "I was wondering when I would see my husband again." She smiled up at him.

He walked up to her and took the brush from her hand, "I came as soon as I could my love." He began brushing her soft brown curls. Everything had been such a dream recently.

_Marian had been terrified when the Sheriff said that Robin was dead. She could hardly stand, barely breath. She had done everything she could to cause a diversion, to try to save him, but her plan had failed and now the love of her life was gone forever. She ran to the nearest clothes line and stole a dress to change into. Hidden away she changed from her Nightwatchman's outfit into the dress. She sat there and wept for her lost love and for the future they could never have. How could she go on without him? _

_Once her tears stopped she wiped her face and stepped out from her hiding place to see Robin. She ran to him and kissed him. It did not matter who witnessed the scene, she had to feel him. She had to know he was alive. Before he left to return to the woods she whispered in his ear, "meet me tonight if it is safe." _

_Robin did not know what to expect that night. He snuck into her room past midnight, and fully expected her to be asleep. Instead she was pacing back and forth in a beautiful pale blue gown. She had carefully braided her hair and wrapped it beautifully in an intricate updo. When she saw him she smiled brightly, "Robin, you made it!" _

_He laughed softly, "your wish is my command. Marian, you look… words cannot do you justice. What is the occasion?" _

_She blushed slightly, "our wedding, if you will have me." _

_Robin's mouth dropped slightly in shock, "Marian, of course I want to marry you, but I have nothing. I hoped we would wait for the King's return." _

_"Robin, we lead very dangerous lives. Today I thought I had lost you. You could have died. Neither of us knows if we will ever see the King return, and frankly I have waited long enough to be your wife. I do not care if you have lands or wealth. I do not care if we have to live in the forest forever. You can be Robin of Locksley or Robin Hood, as long as your mine," she pleaded with him. _

_He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Marian." He kissed her softly on the lips, "So what is your plan." _

_She smiled, "there is a friar in Nottingham that is still true to my father. He has agreed to marry us. I told him we would meet him as soon as you arrived." _

_They snuck through the streets clinging to the shadows, until they came upon the small church belonging to Friar Tuck. The plump, old man was sitting by the fire reading his bible when they entered. "Marian, my child, I am so glad you made it." He walked up and hugged her tightly then turned to Robin, "young Robin, it has been too long since the last time that I saw you. I am glad to see that you are in good health and spirit." _

_Robin smiled at the older man, "it is good to see you too. Thank you for agreeing to marry us." _

_The Friar chuckled, "I would not miss this wedding for the world. Shall we begin?" _

_"Yes, please," Marian said quickly. Robin looked at her with amusement. _

_"Do you have a ring?" the friar asked them. _

_Damn it, Robin thought, how could he marry her without a ring? She deserved the world and he could give her nothing. _

_"Yes, we do," Marian said as she pulled out a familiar gold circle. _

_Robin's eyes grew wide in shock as he noticed the small ring in Marian's hand. It had been his mothers, and it had been her wish that Robin's wife have it. He had given it to Marian, but after he left for the Holy Lands he was sure that she had gotten rid of it , "you kept it all this time?" _

_Marian touched his shoulder, "of course I did." _

_Tuck took both of their hands and joined them together, "Lord, we are gathered here in secrecy tonight to join two hearts as one. Robin, the duty of a husband is to love, honor, and protect. You must always be faithful to her. There should never be untruths between you._ _Marian, the duty of a wife is much the same especially in your situation. You must take care of him, and try to keep him out of trouble. Your lives will not be easy, but you should not despair for true love can conquer all. Protect each other. Love each other." _

_ Marian had tears in her eyes. She wished her father could be here, and she knew Robin would have liked to have at least Much in attendance, but they both agreed their marriage needed to stay a secret. She had to stay in the castle to watch over her father, and the more people who knew about her and Robin the more at risk she would be. _

_Friar Tuck looked at the two lovers, "Do you Robin, take Marian to be your wife? To cherish and love her as long as you live?" _

_Robin stared deep into Marian's beautiful eyes, "I do." _

_"And do you Marian, take Robin to be your husband? To cherish and love him as long as you live?" _

_Marian's bright smile lit up the room, "of course I do." _

_"Then I now pronounce you, finally, husband and wife. You may place the ring on Marian's finger and kiss your new bride, Robin." _

_Robin slid the ring on Marian's finger and placed his hand gently on her cheek. "I love you more than you will ever know," he leaned in and gently kissed her. _

"Robin. Hello," Marian laughed at him, "where were you?"

"I was just thinking about our wedding," he said as he placed her hair brush down. "I have missed you, my love. The forest is cold and lonely without you."

"Well, maybe I should warm you up," Marian said with an evil smile.

She was so beautiful. God, he wanted her. They had been married for over a month now, and had been very careful not to consummate their union. They had to be careful while she lived her double life. She could not become pregnant while in the castle, and she could not leave the castle as long as her father lived. Which meant they could not make love. It was hard on both of them, but neither one regretted their decision to marry.

"You are so lovely, Marian, and entirely too tempting."

She batted her eyelashes playfully, "my love, are you saying that I am irresistible?"

He pushed her onto the bed, crawled on top of her, and kissed her passionately. Marian loved the feel of him on top of her. She pulled his shirt from his pants. They stopped kissing long enough for Robin to pull it quickly over his head and toss it aside. Marian rolled him over, and straddled him.

Robin watched as she tossed her hair over one shoulder and leaned down to kiss his neck. The feel of her lips and tongue brushing over his skin was an exquisite torture. His hands traveled down her back to her butt as he gently pulled her forward over his erection. His fingers dug into her hips as he moved her back and forth over him. Her fingers grazed over his chest and abs as Marian's kisses started trailing their way down his body.

He groaned loudly, "God, Marian, you have to stop now." He squirmed under her needing things to stop but wanting more than anything for them to continue. Marian scooted down lower on his body kissing a trail down his stomach to the hem of his pants. "You evil woman, are you trying to kill me," he said in a husky teasing voice.

She looked up at him, "Robin, I know how frustrating things have been, but there are things that I could do for you." She started kissing his stomach again as her fingers unlaced his pants. "I have yet to please my husband," she gently reached her hand inside his pants and began stroking him gently, "that does not seem fair does it."

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, "mmmm… no not fair at all." He tangled his fingers in her hair as she took him into her mouth. He could not believe what was happening. Where did Marian learn such wonderful, wonderful things? "Marian, love, you must stop now." His pleading only made her move faster and harder until Robin's mind shattered as he called out her name.

Marian crawled back up the bed and lay down next to Robin. She could not help the smirk that formed on her lips. She brushed strands of hair out of his face as she placed gentle kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and lips as he tried to catch his breath.

"Marian my love, I do not deserve you."

"I know." She lay her head on his shoulder, "you will need to leave soon. I am worried that you are not getting enough sleep."

"I hate this. I cannot bear leaving you all the time. My heart aches when I am not with you," he hugged her tightly.

"One day, Robin, we will be able to be together. Until then our stolen moments will have to be enough." She grabbed Robin's shirt and handed it to him. "Be safe, my love."

Robin sighed, he hated leaving her. If only she could come to the forest with him they could have a real night together. They could have a real life. He laced his pants up and pulled his shirt over his head. "Goodnight, my beautiful wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to post. I have gotten quite a few reviews about Djaq and Will, and whether or not they would ever grow up and admit how they feel. I really hope you all like it.

* * *

The outlaws had another morning of Robin's "training". Each of them noticed that the activities were becoming easier and even enjoyable. They were all feeling healthier and more confident.

"Alright, I think we are done for the day," Robin said. "With winter coming I think we need to get a few more blankets and such. Do we have any volunteers?"

Much stood up and brushed his pants off, "I'll go." Robin and John glared at him. "I mean I would go, had I not hurt my ankle while running," Much stammered and rubbed his ankle, "owww, because it hurts. Quite a bit."

Djaq walked over to Much, "why did you not tell me you were hurt? Let me look at it."

"That's alright Djaq, I'll be fine. Just have to stay off it," Much said nervously.

Robin rolled his eyes at Much the man did not understand the word subtle, "Djaq, Will, can the two of you go shopping." He tossed them a small bag of coin, "make sure you shop from someone who is needy, and pay them well. John and I are going to go hunting while Much recovers."

Will nodded, "let me gather my things."

The two walked off in silence towards Knighton. Will normally enjoyed the quiet, but it was making him oddly nervous now. He wished she would talk about something. He was never any good with conversations. "How is your wound?"

Djaq had been busy looking at various plants and berries, and gathering a few that had medicinal purposes, "It is healing well enough. There is not infection. It will scar, but that is too be expected with such a wound."

The thought of Alan made him shake with anger. Alan had been his best friend, and he had taken the betrayal really hard. He tried to deny it, convince himself that it was some terrible misunderstanding. Djaq's injury was the last straw. Will could no longer refute what his old friend had become. Allan had ordered Djaq's arrest because she did not love him. He sent his guards after her and was responsible for her harm.

He watched as she bent over a pick a few leaves, "What does that do?"

She looked up at him, "They taste good. Here try," she rubbed the small leaf in between her thumb and forefinger and placed it in Will's mouth her finger lingering on his lips a moment longer than necessary. "It is mint. It can make medicine more bearable to swallow, tastes great in teas," she popped a piece into her mouth, "and it can help with bad breath." She watched a blush creep up his face, "oh no, I did not mean it like that."

"It does taste good," he smiled softly.

When they made it to Knighton they searched for a certain seamstress that had always helped them in the past. Sarah looked up from her work as the two outlaws walked in, "I was wondering when Robin would send someone. It is going to be a bad winter."

Will nodded, "yes, ma'am it looks like it. Robin sent us to buy some blankets from you."

"I can do something better than that. I have been thinking about you lot out in the forest, and I made you all a few thick sweaters. Used an olive green so you would blend into the trees. They should help keep some of the cold out." She handed a small bundle to Djaq, "and here are those blankets you needed," as she handed another, larger bundle to Will.

"Thank you, Sarah. You have been very helpful to us. Robin wanted you to have this. As you said it will be a hard winter, this may help." Djaq placed the bag of coins on the table.

Sarah lifted the bag and felt how heavy it was, "this is too much, why don't I get you some extra wool socks as well? Nothing is worse than cold feet." She returned with a bag full of socks, "take care of yourselves."

When they made it to the woods Djaq stopped and place the bundle of sweaters on the ground trying to find the smallest one. Will gave her an odd look, "are you alright, Djaq?"

"I am cold," she said as she slipped the sweater over her head.

"Djaq, I do not mean to scare you, but you know that winter has not yet begun?"

Djaq shivered slightly, "I know. I cannot believe your winters here. They are cold, wet, and miserable. I miss the sun and heat."

He smiled at her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to provide warmth, "is that better?"

Djaq felt heat spread threw her entire body at his touch. Her face turned a bright pink color.

Will looked into her eyes searching for any signs. John had told him that he would have to take the first step. He hoped the older man was right because otherwise he might end up with more bruised than just his pride. His hands were still stroking her arms. He gently pulled her to him as he bent over to kiss her. He moved one hand to the back of her head holding her in place as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He could still taste a bit of mint from earlier. He pulled away slowly and stared into her eyes, "I wish I could court you properly, but our life in the woods makes that a bit difficult."

Djaq's fingertips touched her swollen lips and she said breathlessly, "court? I am not sure I understand you."

"I would ask for your company, take you to dances, and bring you flowers. I would go on long walks with you and tell you how beautiful you are to me," he said honestly.

"And why can you not do these things?" she asked him her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Are we not on a long walk together?"

He cleared his throat nervously, "I am afraid I am not very good at this. I have never really courted a woman before. I am not good with words like Alan."

She placed her hand in his, "it is alright, I have never been courted. As for Alan, I have already told you that I do not love him. I would rather have your awkward sincere words then his smooth lies."

He looked deep into her dark eyes, "Djaq, you are very beautiful, and I… I love you, Djaq."

She smiled up at him, "Will, call me Safyah," she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly, "if you call me that in front of anyone I will make your life miserable."

He smiled at her, "of course, Safyah," he kissed her on the forehead, "we should return to camp." To anyone else Djaq's request would have meant very little, but it was the most precious thing Will had ever been given. Djaq or Safyah was a strong-willed, independent person. She hid her femininity at all cost, and the fact that she was willing to let him see that side of her made him love her even more. He smiled softly when she slipped her hand in his as they made their way back to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Marian had been taking her father's place in the council of nobles since he was placed in the dungeon. She hated these meetings almost as much as she hated the man that conducted them. She looked around the room to all of the men that she had once admired. When she was younger they had seemed so proud and strong, now they all coward before the Sheriff. No one spoke out against him, no one even questioned him. They all just sat there with defeated looks, which only seemed to make Vasey happier. She still opposed the Sheriff in these little meetings, but she had to be even more careful about speaking up. First of all, no one would support her. Secondly, she had to consider her father. Anytime she angered Vasey it was taken out on her poor father.

"It has come to my attention that a few villages are falling behind on their taxes." He glared around the room, "is this to be tolerated? A clue? No! If your villagers cannot pay their taxes they can stay in the dungeons."

"Sheriff, that hardly seems fair," Marian said before she could stop herself. "I mean, if you imprison them, then you are losing out on laborers and the tax money that they could be getting for you."

Vasey glared at the woman with contempt, "my dear girl, I do not expect you to understand the intricacies of leadership. You must put fear into the populace in order to gain their respect and force their obedience."

Robin does not have to scare his people for them to follow him, she thought to herself, and all of Nottingham respects and loves him. She despised everything that Prince John and the Sheriff stood for. They believed in tearing families apart, in breaking souls, and in advancing their own stations in life with no regard for the people they step on. All she could do was hope that someday soon the King would return and make things right. Hopefully before her father suffered too much.

She was distracted from her thoughts as she heard the door open. Her heart stopped as she glanced around to see who had joined them. Alan was dressed all in black, much like Guisborne. She thought to herself that the man did not seem to have an identity of his own, he tried to embody the person he was serving. Alan gave her a cold smile that filled her with fear.

Guisborne noticed the tension between the two and could only speculate as to what it meant. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my Lieutenant, Alan a Dale. He was my spy inside Robin Hood's gang, and has served me well."

Marian was happy to see that the looks on the others faces became a little more hostile. Good, she thought, even if they won't say it out loud they supported her husband, and she knew more than anyone else how important that support was to Robin. Sometimes he was only as strong and the love others felt for him.

When the Sheriff dismissed them Guy walked over to Marian. She looked lovely today, and he could not seem to get his mind off of her. "Marian, I was hoping you would allow me to escort you back to your room."

As she smiled sweetly at him she imagined punching him in the face, again, "Thank you Sir Guy. That is very kind of you."

Guy took her arm and began walking her down the various corridors. He knew she was not an easy woman to win. She had really been hurt and reacted passionately when she discovered he had lied to her. He dreamed of the day when he would turn that passion in a more appealing direction. It would take him a while to win back her trust, but maybe not so long to win her affection. Marian had been showing him quite a bit of kindness lately. Each time it excited him. When they made it to her room he walked her inside.

She hated having him in her personal space. This room was a place for her and Robin. Their stolen moments in the night meant everything to her. They were her only bit of happiness in a broken world. Guy did not belong here. Her eyes fell upon a small trunk in the center of the room, "Guy, what is this?"

He touched her cheek, "it is a present for you. I know that staying in the castle has been hard on you. Your loss of freedom has dampened your mood. I thought I would try to lift your spirits."

With something shiny and expensive? How foolish did he think she was? She and her father were prisoners here, although she did have better accommodations. "You shouldn't have, Guy."

"Open it."

She smiled softly squeezing her hands behind her back to keep from lashing out at him. She walked over to the chest and found beautiful jeweled hair pins and an exotic silk scarf.

"It is from the Holy Lands," he explained. "It is exotic, unknown, and beautiful. Much like you, my lady."

"Thank you. It is lovely." She faked a small yawn, "I am sorry. I think I am tired from today's events. I do not know how you all handle the politics and backstabbing. It is all so exhausting. No one ever speaks the truth of how they feel."

He bowed slightly, "I will leave you then, my lady, so you can rest. I do hope you will join me later for dinner," he said as he stepped out of her room.


	12. Chapter 12

She ran frantically through the forest, branches scratching her skin and pulling at her white night dress like hands trying to grab and restrain her. Hands that wouldn't stop touching her. Rocks and twigs were cutting into her bare feet. Cold rain was pounding down on her, numbing her body. She could not feel the cold of the night or the pain as the forest beat at her body. Her ears were filled with a loud, fast thump thump thump. She didn't know if it was her heart or the sound of her feet hitting the earth. She was panicked, frenzied. She could hardly think or breathe. The only thing she knew was that she must find Robin. In her mad escape from the castle she had forgotten that they switched camps. When she made it to her destination and saw that no one was there she was filled with despair. She fell to the forest floor and sobbed. 'Do you remember the tree where I carved our initials? Our new camp is just west of there.' Upon remembering Robin's words she stood up and began running in a new direction.

* * *

Much had been on watch when the rain began pooring down. Great, he thought, the others were inside warm and dry while he was stuck out here. The new camp was hidden far better than the last. There was no way anyone would ever find them, but no he still had to wait out here. He was going to catch his death in this weather. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms to stay warm when he heard the blood curdling scream, "Robin!" He jumped up, his heart racing, and ran to Robin's side shaking him violently. 

Robin woke up crankily, "Much what is your prob-"

"ROBIN!!!"

His eyes grew wide with fear, "Marian," he turned to Much and yelled, "wake the others." He grabbed his bow and ran in the direction of Marian's screams.

He saw her running at full speed, tripping over logs and running into branches. He nimbly ran in and out between trees until he was in front of her. She ran into his arms sobbing. He saw her thin night dress ripped to bits and soaking wet exposing most of her body. She had cuts all over her arms and face. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm and cover her from the others view. "Marian, what happened?"

She shook violently in his arms. "He wanted. I couldn't let him. His hands were everywhere. He tried... he tried to." She was hyperventilating. Her chest felt as though someone was sitting on it. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

Robin looked down and noticed the blood on Marian's hands, "Djaq! Marian is injured. Marian, who hurt you?"

She stared at her hands and then began to wipe them viciously on what was left of her nightdress. "Robin it won't come off. I can't get it off."

He grabbed her hands and held them firmly but tenderly. "Shhhh... Marian. I need you to slow down and tell me what happened." Even though he could feel his temper rising, Robin was trying to be gentle with her. If Guisborne touched her, if he hurt her, no one would be able to save him. At this moment he did not give a damn about his reputation, what the people or his own gang thought of him. All he cared about was his wife. She was scared and hurt, and he needed to take care of her.

Much walked towards them and wrapped a blanket around Marian. "Will, go back to the camp and get a change of Djaq's clothes and her spare boots ready. Light a fire and put some water onto boil. Marian will need to clean up and get into some dry clothes." Will nodded and ran off quickly.

Marian was staring at her hands. No matter how many times she tried to wipe them clean the blood was still there. "He came in screaming about you, about us. He… he tried. I had to stop him. Robin I had too."

Robin's anger was bubbling to the surface as he began putting the pieces together, "Marian what did Guisborne do?"

Her tears stopped and she stared into his eyes, "He tried to rape me."

Robin's vision turned hazy, "Djaq, take Marian. I have to take care of something. Darling, I will handle this. My men will keep you safe until I return."

"There is no need," she whispered. "I killed him. Robin, he is dead. I killed a man."


	13. Chapter 13

Robin lifted her small body and carried her towards the camp. He was incredibly gentle, almost as though she were a small scared child woken from a nightmare. Everyone fell in silently behind them looking into the darkness to make sure she had not been followed. She had not been exactly quite as she tore through the woods.

Will was waiting outside as everyone approached, "I prepared a bath for her."

Djaq stepped forward, "I can take her from here, Robin."

Seeing Marian's eyes grow wide with fear Robin shook his head and held onto her tighter. Much's voice became high pitched with shock, "Master, surely you know that you cannot be in there while Marian is... Djaq must tend to Marian's wounds, and she needs a bath. She will be indecent. It is not proper."

Every time he left Marian alone something terrible happened to her. She was struggling to keep herself together, but he could tell how much she was hurting. Marian, was sweet and innocent. She only fought to protect others. She had never really hurt anyone in her entire life. He glared at everyone, daring them to try to stop him, "I assure you there is nothing improper about it. My wife needs me, and I will be damned if I leave her now," Robin said as he stepped inside.

Everyone looked around at each other. "Married, he never told us they were wed," Much said sadly. He had followed Robin all over the world. He had known Robin since both of them were children. How could Robin have gotten married without telling him? Much had never felt so hurt or betrayed.

Robin stepped inside and closed the entrance. He carefully put her back on her feet as he began to peel what was left of her clothing off of her. He could see bruises forming on her arms and breasts where Guisborne had tried to force himself on her. If she had not done the job for him Robin would have made the man pay. Guisborne would not have died a quick death. He would have felt everything that Marian had gone through. All of the fear, the pain that Guy had inflicted on this wonderful woman would become his own. He also saw various lacerations all over her body from her run through the woods. It was evidence of how terrified she had been and it made him want to hold onto her and never let go. Once she was completely undressed he picked her up again and placed her gently in the small wooden tub Will had made for Djaq. Will had weird ideas about courting a woman, but they seemed to be working with Djaq. He took a small cup and filled it with water, slowly letting it run through her hair and down her body.

She sat in the warm water trying to focus on Robin and his soft sweet touches, but all she could think about was what had happened earlier that evening.

"Marian," Robin whispered, "can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded her head and started at the beginning.

She had gone to dinner with Guisborne, as he had wished. What she had not known was that he had invited Alan and a few of his most trusted men to come eat as well.

Guy was watching Marian push her food around with her fork, every now and then bringing a small portion to her soft, full lips. He ached to feel those lips touches his. His eyes made there way down her body as he noticed a small golden chain tucked under her dress. He brought his hand gently to her neck slipping one finger under the chain and pulling it out from it's confines, "Marian, you have no reason to hide your jewels here. No outlaws will try to take them from you. You should show them and let them accentuate your beauty." He looked down at what he expected to be an amulet, and found instead a gold ring. "What is this," his voice became deep with accusations.

Marian's hand went to her wedding ring, "it was my mother's. She left it to me when she died. I cannot seem to bring myself to wear it on my finger so I keep it on this chain." Marian saw the realization on Alan's face. He knew. She did not know how but he knew it was Robin's.

Marian left early claiming that she had a headache and returned to her room. She hated having to pretend interest in Guy. At one point she had tried to find the good in him, but that was when she had believed that she would have no choice but to marry him.

She changed into a lacey white night dress, and moved their ring to its rightful place on her finger. As she brushed her hair she tried to imagine Robin was in the room watching her with his lovely blue eyes and that foolish grin of his. She was crawling into bed as Guisborne slammed her door open. He had just talked to Alan and was furious at what the young man had told him. He had almost convinced himself it was all a lie when he saw the offensive piece of jewelry where his ring should have been. "So it is true then. That is not your mother's ring. It belongs to Robin Hood."

Marian jumped out of bed and took a step backwards putting distance between her and Guisborne, "Guy, I do not know what you are talking about. This was my mother's. My father gave it to her when I was born."

"Stop this, Marian. Stop the lies. I was willing to give you everything. Power, wealth, position it was all to be yours, and you betray me for him! For some outlaw!" Guisborne yelled as he threw her desk chair into a wall. "How long Marian? How long have you been bedding him and stringing me along, you little whore?"

"Guy, it is not as you think, I swear."

He closed the distance between them holding her arms in a painful grip as he forced his lips hard against hers. "You have to learn, Marian, that you cannot play with a man like that. You cannot tempt him and tease him then leave him at the altar. There are consequences."

She was terrified as he threw her on the bed, holding her hands above her head with one of his; the other one was painfully kneading at her breast. He slammed his knee in between her legs forcing them apart. "When Robin finds out what you have done he will kill you?"

Guy slapped her hard and tears came to her eyes, "oh I am counting on you telling him. I look forward to him knowing that I took his wife. Every time he touches you I want him to know that I touched you too. I wanted him to know that you are tainted."

She was terrified. This was no bluff, this was no game. Guy of Guisborne was going to rape her. She had to do something. She had to fight back. He was pulling her night dress up to her hips when she brought her head up quickly connecting with his nose hearing the satisfying crack of bone breaking. She used this distraction to get out from under him. She ran towards her vanity were she kept several hair sticks. She had them made to be as sharp as any dagger. Guisborne tackled her to the ground her head making a loud thump with the contact to the floor. Her vision went white as she pleaded with herself not to pass out. Guy began to rip at her nightdress as she clawed the floor trying to drag herself forward. She brought her elbow up behind her hitting him square in the jaw. This gave her just the time and momentum she needed to grab her small jeweled weapon. Before she could even think about her actions she twisted around and plunged the hair stick down into his heart. She had never expected it would go in with so little resistance, or that his chest would make a wet, squishing sound as it thrust in. The sound had been something that would haunt her forever.

"Marian, my love," Robin whispered to her, "you did what you had to do. No one can blame you for that. I regret that I had not been there for you. To protect you."

She smiled weakly at him, "thank you for coming in here with me. I do not know if I can handle being alone." She stood up slowly and stepped out of the tub as he began to gently rub her body dry with a spare blanket. She was still a bit dazed, and sore. So very sore. Robin began dressing her in Djaq's clothes. The pants were a bit to short for her, but they were dry and warm and for that Marian was grateful. "So it looks like I am one of your outlaws now."

Robin tugged the shirt over her breasts, "I have dreamed of you joining us here, no longer needing to sneak around at night, but I wish it could have been under different circumstances. At least we no longer have to hide our marriage from your father and the gang."

Marian grew pale and almost fell over, "My father! Robin, when the sheriff discovers what I did he will surely kill him. How could I leave without him?"

"It is still late, there is a chance they have not found him yet. Stay here, we will go save your father." Robin walked outside to find the others sitting around a small fire. "Guisborne attacked Marian this evening and she… he will no longer be a problem," Robin said looking around at everyone, "her father is in danger. I will go to Nottingham, to get him out."

John nodded, "We all go."

"I agree, John," Marian said.

"No, Marian," Robin took a step closer to her, "you have been through enough. Stay here and be safe."

"I caused this problem; it would be unfair if I asked you all to risk yourselves to set it right. I will join you," she said stubbornly.

They all gathered their things quickly and quietly and made there way to Nottingham. All of Robin's training was paying off as they sprinted down the familiar path. Marian noticed how troubled Much looked as he lagged behind. She whispered for Robin to continue as she fell back to join her dear friend. "Would it help if I explained what happened?"

Much sighed, "he wounds me so easily you know. As though I do not even matter sometimes."

Marian touched his shoulder softly, "Much, that is not true. Robin loves you. He is just careless with that love sometimes. We were married out of fear. I was afraid to lose him, afraid to be alone, and afraid to join him in the woods. We wanted to tell you, but we knew how jealous the others would get if they found out we trusted you and not them."

Much lifted his chin and smiled smugly, "well, now that is true. The others would not understand, and you did not know if you could trust them the way you trust me."

Marian smiled at him, "that is why we have kept it a secret. We do not regret our vows, but we both regret getting married without you or my father in attendance. You, Robin, and my father are the only family I have left, and I know Robin thinks of you as a brother."

"I will be fine, my lady. Congratulations, by the way. You know it maybe nice to have you around. Watching over Robin is a difficult job. He is always doing something to get himself killed," Much said with an annoyed voice.

"Thank you, my friend."

Robin was so amazed by her, after everything she had been through tonight she noticed that Much was hurting, and she did everything she could to cheer him up. He would have to start paying more attention to Much and the man's feelings. He knew that he hurt his dear friend entirely too often.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin raised his fist in the air as a silent message to the others to stop. At seeing Marian panting for air the others were grateful for Robin's morning runs and training sessions. Robin waited for everyone to catch their breath. He turned to Much and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Much, I need you to take Marian to her room to gather some clothes and a few belongings." Much's face turned into a slight frown. Robin never wanted him on missions. Seeing this Robin told him, "You are my most trusted friend. I need you to keep Marian safe." Much looked pleased with this explanation.

Marian became frustrated quickly, "I do not need looking after, and I will not go to my room to pack. I must rescue my father."

Robin lovingly gazed upon his wife, "Marian, my angel, you cannot keep wearing Djaq's spare clothes. They do not fit you, and what will Djaq wear when she washes her clothes. We cannot very well allow Djaq to roam around naked in the woods."

Will blushed as he glanced over Djaq's small frame. He would not mind watching her wander about without her clothing. The others noticed the look on Will's face. Much and John rolled their eyes as Marian smiled at the two. She was becoming a hopeless romantic, and hoped that everything would work out between Will and Djaq, "alright, I will go grab some clothing, if for no other reason then Will is too valuable a member of your gang and he would be worthless to you in the event that Djaq needed to do laundry." Everyone laughed a little too loudly as Will and Djaq turned bright red. Marian would fit in well with this group of merry men.

"Then it is agreed. John, Will, Djaq, and I will head to the dungeon to free Edward. Much, Marian you should be able to escape through the kitchens." Much perked up considerably, "and yes, Much, if it is safe and you have time you can feel free to collect a few groceries."

John stepped forward and said gruffly, "We go now."

Much led the way, playing the valiant protector. Marian could not help but smile at the man's kindness. Unlike other men in her life Much was always sincere. He motioned for her to hide in a corner as he checked her room for soldiers. When he walked in the sight tore at his heart. It was good that his master had not come in here. There was no telling how Robin would react to this scene. Bed sheets were ripped off the bed, Guisborne's lifeless body was sprawled out on the floor, his hand still grasping a piece of what looked like Marian's nightdress. Much quickly grabbed a sheet he found by the bed and covered Guisborne's body. He did not have time to properly clean up this mess for Marian, but he would do all he could to make it less painful for her. He whistled softly and waited for her to enter.

Marian had forgotten how she left her room. A part of her was expecting it to appear as it always did. Her eyes traveled down to the floor until they rested on a white sheet. She knew that Much had done that to protect her, but it did nothing to hide her sin. To hide the blackness that was spreading thoughout her heart. She had killed him. She brought her hand to her chest as her breath came in and out in high pitched wheezing. She felt as though someone or something was grabbing her lungs and squeezing them. Much was at her side immediately. He helped her sit down on the side of the bed encouraging her to place her head between her knees. He slowly rubbed her back, "Marian, you must slow down. You will make yourself sick. Breathe in. Shhhh… now breathe out. That's right. Just keep that up. Slow breaths. You have done nothing wrong. You have done nothing that is unforgivable. You are a good person, and you have a good heart. I am glad you did what you had to do because I cannot imagine a world without you in it."

Much's words brought a sense of calm to her, and she was able to steady her breathing. He sounded far too experienced at giving this speech. She slowly sat up and looked into his soft eyes, "how often did you do that for Robin?"

Much gave her a sad smile, "far more often then I like. The Holy War took it's toll on his soul. I mean every word to both of you. Had you not fought back, you would probably not be with us. Marian, this is no world for Robin or I if you are not in it. Now, why don't we pack some of your things?"

She nodded and walked over to her wardrobe pulling out her Nightwatchman outfits, spair boots, cloaks, and any fabric that had warmth to it. She gathered her hair sticks as well as a necklace that had belonged to her mother, and bundled everything in a blanket. When she was ready to leave Much poked his head out and looked down the hallway. They both snuck quietly to the kitchens were Much began to gather flour, salt, and other ingredients that were hard to come by in the forest. Marian found quite a few meat pies and some ale that she gathered. They were about to leave when Much smelled something sweet. "Could it be?"

"Much, I do not know if we can carry anymore," she pleaded with him. Both of them had their arms full and make shift packs on their backs. She felt like a pack mule.

Much peaked into a cabinet and found the object of his affection, "cakes!" He quickly grabbed them and turned to Marian, "now we flee!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long to post. I had to visit family for the holiday's and couldn't get to a computer. I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

Robin led the way down the all too familiar path to the dungeons followed quietly by John, Djaq, and Will. They were all holding their breaths as Will began working on the door. He had a small chisel and saw that he used to chip away a section of the door, and removing the locking mechanism. "That was easy," he said as he pushed the door open.

They all heard a bell begin to ring and quickly discovered that it had been right outside the door. If the door was opened it would nudged the bell and alert everyone in that area of the castle as to what was going on. John looked up at the loud annoyance it was too high up for him to reach, "Djaq come here. Will, Robin get Edward."

The two men ran quickly towards the cells to free the older man. Djaq looked from John to the bell and ran over to him. He lifted her quickly into the air and she grabbed the bell trying to silence it. It took her far longer than she liked, but finally her work was done and John lowered her to the ground.

Robin ran up to the cell Edward was being kept in and tried to wake the old man as Will began picking the lock. "Edward we must get you out now. It is no longer safe for you here."

Edward, still a bit groggy, was very confused, "Robin I am in a dungeon. How safe has it been?"

Will got the door open and Robin rushed to his father-in-law and helped him to stand. Edward pulled his arm away from the outlaw, "Robin, no, I must stay for Marian's sake. If I escape with you she will be forced to pay the consequences. I cannot have that."

Robin sighed, "we do not have much time, but I will explain everything later. Marian sent us for you. She is not staying in the castle any longer." Robin noticed that Will was beginning to fidget nervously, "Edward we must go now. Marian is waiting for us."

Edward nodded and followed the other men towards the door where John and Djaq were waiting. As they made their way as quickly to the court yard they encountered their first set of guards. John and Robin disposed of them as Djaq and Will ushered Edward forward. They were stopped feet away from their exit by Alan and more soldiers. "Well, well, I'm not being funny, but did you really think the Sheriff would let you free Sir Edward."

Robin smiled at the man he had once trusted with his life, "here is the thing. We do not take much to obeying the Sheriff's wishes."

"Give my regards to Marrian won't you. By now Guisborne should have finished with her. Guards, take them," Alan ordered as they began to advance on the small group of out laws.

Robin was filled with anger. So Marian's pain and her attempted rape was Alan's doing, "you should know that I killed your master. Looks like you will need to find someone else to beg for scraps from."

Each member was moving fluidly: ducking, dodging, and weaving in between blows. They struck down their opponents with carefully restrained strength. The way they fought was always exhausting. If possible they were only to wound their offenders. The guards on the other hand were out for blood, this made most of their fighting defensive in nature. A guard thrust his sword towards Djaq's abdomen. She twisted easily to her side and grabbed the hilt of her opponent's sword, bringing her own down hard on his wrist. She heard the crack of the man's bone as his fingers loosened on the weapon and he screamed. The man was out of the battle and she gained a weapon. She tossed the sword to Edward and hoped he new how to use it.

John loved his staff. The others had to be more careful about their attacks in order not to slice open their adversaries. He did have to be careful not to hit the smaller men too hard for fear they may not wake up, but that was not nearly so difficult. The large man always moved much quicker than anyone expected. He used his staff as an extension of his body punching, jabbing, and swinging around knocking people off balance. He was able to knock down his adversaries before they were able to get close enough to harm him, it made the giant almost invincible. Just as he was thinking this to himself an arrow sliced through the air hitting him in the shoulder. The others would not have noticed had the large man not yelled, "archers!"

Robin looked up to find four archers taking aim on his men. He knew they were trying to find shots that would not injure their colleagues. Everyone surrounded Robin out of instinct and training as he drew his bow and he shot four quick arrows, each one striking the archers in their right forearm. With an injury like that they would be unable to pull a bow string for a while. He took a hold of his sword and joined the fight again as John and Will made an opening for him in their circle. Robin quickly glanced towards Edward to make sure he was alright. The older man was holding his own pretty well, and Will was doing what he could to draw most of the attention from the former sheriff onto himself.

The number of guards was dwindling down, and there were not anymore coming as reinforcements. Will stepped towards Alan, "really, mate, you do not want to try it. I'm not being funny, but I was always better than you."

Will glared, "you hurt Djaq," he said as he brought his axe down towards Alan.

"Is that what this is about," he blocked. "The most I ever did to her was break her heart."

Will caught Alan's sword with the smaller of his two axes, "her heart never belonged to you!" He swung the side of the larger one into Alan's head, "you had your guards attack her. She was wounded because of you."

Alan dropped low to avoid Will's axe, "no, because of you. I had her attacked because she chose you," he rushed Will as the younger man's arms were spread wide and brought a small dagger into Will's side.

Djaq's heart stopped beating as she watched her love sink to his knees. She had only felt this blood lust one other time in her life; when her brother died. Everything in her slid away as she brought down the few people in between her and her target. She was not one of Robin's men who only wounded and never killed. She was not a physician or even a friend. She was a well oiled machine with one thing on her mind, Alan must die. She did not even register John's voice screaming out, "Robin, you must stop her."

John was gathering Will in his arms as he watched Djaq attack the guards savagely. He knew she was not herself, and that her true target was Alan. As much as he wanted the man dead, he did not want anymore blood shed on Djaq's hands.

Robin watched Djaq's movements as she attacked Alan trying to find an opening. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and tried to carry her off as she brought her elbow to his eye and her leg back into his thigh. He considered himself somewhat lucky; because he was fairly sure she had been aiming for something else. Alan was a good fighter, but not good enough. He was able to block her attacks but only just. He had several cuts up and down his body.

John looked down at Will, "wake my friend. Djaq needs you. She will not listen to reason."

Will looked over with pain filled eyes and saw her straddling Alan. Alan had his hands wrapped around her wrists trying to keep her dagger from his heart. He felt ashamed. This was not her fight, it was his. He cleared his throat, "Djaq, stop!" She did not seem fazed by his voice; she just seemed to press down harder. He was lost. He did not know what to do, he could not reach her through her anger. She was a complex person. Right now she was a soldier; he had to reach another side of her, a softer side. "Safyah, help me," he said in a pained voice.

Nothing could get through to her. Guards had gotten in her way, Robin had tried to pull her away, and Alan had begged her to spare him. She saw and heard none of this. All she could think was that this person hurt the man she loved and he had to pay. She had lost herself somehow. She was back in the Holy Land scared and lonely and grieving. That is how she had truly lost Safyah. It wasn't that she became Djaq, she became a killer in a bloody war. She had Alan on his back with a knife pressing down toward his heart when she heard a soft, sad voice crying, "Safyah, help me." She blinked hard and everything came back to focus. Will was hurt and he needed her. She jumped up leaving Alan panting on the ground and ran towards John and Will. She placed two fingers at his neck, making sure he had a strong pulse, "Will, are you alright?" When he nodded she looked to John, "we must get him home quickly so I can take care of him."

Robin looked from Will to Alan and then to Djaq. What the hell just happened, he thought? He shrugged and grabbed Edward's shoulder to pull him in the direction of the others. There was no time to ask questions now. They needed to hurry back to camp.


	16. Chapter 16

Much and Marian returned to the camp unscathed. Much could not be happier. They had not been in a fight, they were uninjured, and they were about to be well fed. All was well with the world. He began putting away the sacks of flour and other food as he noticed Marian standing in the door way holding her belongings. She looked so lost and confused. "Robin keeps all of his things over there. Will made us all chests. I'm sure he'll make you one shortly, for now you can store your things in Robin's or mine."

"Thank you Much. Your kindness means a lot to me. I… I just don't want to impose," she placed her things down on Robin's mat and began sorting through what she had salvaged.

"You are part of the family now, Marian. It will be different, but we adapt quickly here," Much said as he began setting the table for everyone.

She smiled at him. It had been a long time since her family included more than just her and her father. She lifted up one of her Nightwatchman uniforms and stepped over to what she assumed was Djaq's personal space. She saw many jars, herbs, bandages, and most importantly a curtain. She pulled it tight concealing herself from Much as she began to change out of Djaq's clothing and into her own. There was no need for her cape and hood inside, so she only put on her trousers and top. She neatly folded Djaq's clothes and placed them next to her cot and walked back over to her things. She placed the few clothes she brought, her mother's necklace, and all of her hair pins, save one that she put in her hair, into Robin's chest. She had dreamed of moving in with Robin for as long as she could remember, but this was not exactly how she imagined.

Much stood up quickly, "the others are returning."

"Are you sure? I heard nothing," Marian asked as Much ran outside.

"You will never believe our luck. We have food and cakes!" Much sounded triumphant.

"We need water, bandages, and my kit," Djaq called out, "Robin, keep watch. John will join you once he has laid Will down inside. John go ahead and lay him down on my cot. It is closest to the fire and my supplies. Edward, Marian, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about but I will need the use of the camp for now."

Everyone did as she said. When it came to someone's health or an injury Djaq was in charge, although this time was a bit different. This time she seemed a little more protective and bossy. She followed John in and knelt next to Will checking his pulse for the thousandth time since his injury. Will smiled up at her, "I will be alright. I have a great doctor."

She smiled back, "I need to check the wound and evaluate the damage. I will make it as painless as possible." Much was at her side immediately handing her a clean damp cloth and a pale of water. "Thank you, Much." She pulled Will's shirt up to expose the injury and gently pressed on the flesh surrounding it. He winced and jerked slightly, "I am sorry. I know it hurts, but it let's me know the extent of the internal damage. The knife appeared to miss your organs, but there has been a lot of blood loss." She pulled out her acid and mixed it with traces of silver, "this will burn, but it will stop the bleeding."

Will looked at it skeptically, "can you not simply stitch it up?"

Djaq shook her head, "the wound is deep and will continue to bleed on the inside."

He nodded, "Djaq, earlier when you, why did you do that? Why did you try to kill Alan?"

She looked away from him. She was still disappointed in the way she had behaved. She had become some sort of monster. "I could not think clearly. I thought. I thought Alan had killed you, and in that moment, all I could think about was revenge. I am so ashamed."

"Do not be. I did the same thing when my father was killed. We are only human, Djaq," he placed a hand on her knee.

Djaq looked deep into his eyes, "Will… I love you," she said as she poured her concoction over his wound.

He let out a restrained scream. Dear God his side hurt more now than it had when he had been stabbed. She endured the pain silently as he unknowingly dug his fingertips into her knee. His grip loosened as he lost consciousness. Djaq took this time to remove his shirt completely as she began to wash his wound. She dipped the cloth back in the water and brought it to his face as she carefully wiped away all of the sweat and blood that marred his soft, lovely features. When she finished washing his face she began to wipe down his neck, chest, and stomach. After she finished bathing him she applied ointment to his wound and wrapped it in bandages.

The others made their way back inside. Each one had been waiting silently for Djaq to finish. Robin stepped towards Will, "is he going to be alright?"

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, "he has lost a lot of blood, and will be stiff for sometime. He needs food and rest, but he will live."

"Food is one thing we have plenty of tonight. Marian and I raided the kitchens. We have meat pies, ale, and cakes," Much was so proud of himself and the meal he had stolen. Tonight they would sleep with full bellies. That is not something that happens often in the woods.

"Father, before we eat," Marian interrupted, "maybe you and I could go for a walk. There are things that need to be said."

Robin stood up straighter, "why don't I join you?"

As the three left Much turned to John, "you do not think they got married without telling her father, do you?"

John shook his head, "Oi, we are in for a long night."


	17. Chapter 17

It was a crisp cool night. The wind was howling through the trees of Sherwood forest as a young couple stole nervous glances towards one another. Edward smiled at Marian and Robin as he watched them fidget. They were walking down a small hunter's trail in silence. Edward found them enormously amusing but he was becoming increasingly more tired, "is there a reason that you two decided to drag an old man out into the cold night?"

Marian had not felt so nervous in her father's company since she was a child. Looking back on it, Robin was responsible for that as well. He was always coming up with some brilliant idea that usually ended with her dress ripped and stained; something her father never approved of. She was playing with the hem of her Nightwatchman top, "father, I am not sure how to start. So much has changed recently. Father what I am trying to say-"

Robin saw how anxious she was. She was terrified of her father's response, and he had to help her. "Edward, it was my idea. Marian just played along," he said defending her much like he had when they were children and he had gotten her in trouble.

"Excuse me!" Marian's voice rose in anger, "I just played along?" She pushed Robin hard on the shoulder, smiling triumphantly as he stepped backwards off balance, "Robin as I recall it was I who proposed to you because I got tired of waiting on you. A woman would grow to be an old maid before you would ever get your head out of your-"

"Marian, language, we may not be in the castle any longer but you are still a lady and should behave as such," Edward softly chastised her. "So the truth comes out then, you two are betrothed." He turned to Robin and smiled softly, "are you asking for my blessing?"

Marian looked down at her feet. Robin instinctively took a protective step in front of her, "Sir Edward, I humbly apologize for any offense on my part. I did not ask you for your daughter's hand before I took her as my wife."

"I am so sorry that we did not tell you father. We kept it from everyone," Marian tried to explain.

Edward took a deep breath, "I am disappointed in you both; you should have spoken to me about this. You, Robin, should have asked for her hand instead of running off and eloping. My daughter deserved more than that, and I deserved your respect, Locksley."

Marian buried her head in Robin's shoulder, "Sir Edward, do not be angry with Marian. We had too few choices, and far too many hardships. Was it not your wife who used to tell me that a person had to make their own rainbow? Their own happy ending?"

Edward smiled sadly at the memory of his late wife. He stepped forward placing a hand on each of them, "I will not lie, I am hurt, but how could I feel anything but love for the two of you? I know that your situation is not ideal, and because of that you had to improvise. Though I do not approve entirely, I would never step in between the two of you."

Marian looked up questioningly at her father, "really?"

He laid a gentle hand on her cheek, "I love you so much, Marina. You are not my small child anymore. You have grown into a beautiful, strong woman." He sniffed back tears, "Marian, your mother would weep if she knew that you two were married. Yours would too, Robin. You may not be aware of this, but the two women were the dearest of friends since childhood. They always hoped to unite our families. My only wish was that they could see their children together at last."

Robin let out a breath that he had been holding. That went much better than he had expected. No bruises. No tears. Marian hugged her father tightly, "Thank you for understanding."

Edward gently stroked her hair as he held her close, "for you, my child, I would move the stars. Now, why don't we return to your friends before they worry about the safety of their leader? I am anxious to try this feast Much has been bragging about."


	18. Chapter 18

By the time that Robin, Marian, and Edward returned to camp the others had already began their meal. Robin smiled at the small group. These happy moments were far too seldom, especially since they discovered Alan's treachery. Will had taken it particularly hard. It was good to see the young man with a smile on his face. Although his new found happiness had more to do with the small woman sitting next to him than the large meal. "What is this? I return to find that you lot could not wait on us to begin this small feast. If all of the cakes are gone, Much, I will see that you pay dearly," Robin teased his friend.

"Me, that hardly seems fair. Will has had two at least, but you do not threaten him."

"He lost a lot of blood. Sugar will help restore him," Djaq argued. "What is your excuse for eating two?"

"Well, they are quite tasty," Much smiled as everyone burst into laughter. For once Much did not mind the teasing. He knew that he was probably a tad too excited about their supper, but this was a true treat for them, and moments like these gave him hope. Hope that one day everything may return to normal. It was not that they starved by any means. They hunted most days, Djaq was always providing them with some vegetable or herb, and Much struggled to make a decent loaf of bread with no real stove. It was a much harder task then you would think. So you see they ate, just not the most appetizing meals. Tonight, though, was different. They had meat pies surrounded in a light flaky crust that nearly melted in your mouth, and no one had to question what kind of meat it was! The ale was sweet and tasted slightly of apples, and was far more palatable than the lake water that they usually drank. Nottingham always had an abundance of apples in the fall, so it was no surprise that the cakes too were made with bits of the sliced fruit. There was another flavor too. Much took another bite, Nutmeg!

John was enjoying a second meat pie and keeping a close eye on Will. Not only had the man been injured recently, but he had finally admitted his feelings towards Djaq. Although he told Djaq that Will could restrain himself he knew that Will was still a man, and men tend to be rather dumb around beautiful women. What made things worse was that it did not appear either could hold their liquor very well. Will smiled dopily up at her while she giggled incessantly, his hand moving higher up on her thigh as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "That's enough of the ale for you two, I believe."

"Oi, John, what do ya mean," Will slurred slightly. "We've barely had more'n a glass or two."

Much shook his head, "Will we only gave you as much as we did because Djaq said it would be good for the pain, and I believe that is your fourth glass."

Djaq giggled as Robin removed the glass from Will's hands and finished it himself. "You," he said to the inebriated Saracen, "should try to sleep. Marian, Edward help yourselves to anything that our small camp has to offer."

That night after everyone finished eating and began to go to bed Robin and John stepped outside to sleep on the ground. Marian took Robin's bed and Edward slept in John's. Edward knew about Marian and Robin's marriage, but it still seemed improper for them to share a bed together. So instead of spending their first real night together in a warm embrace Robin was grumbling in the cold.

John laughed at him as Robin through a rock that had been jabbing him in the back into the darkness. "Robin, you have never been so restless under the stars. Can I assume that you are… frustrated? My guess is that you and your new bride have not had a true night together."

"That is bold, John," Robin said, "but not entirely wrong."


	19. Chapter 19

Not all was calm and happy in Nottinghamshire. As the rest of the world was sleeping someone else had been woken with terrible news.

"My Lieutenant is dead!" The sound echoed throughout the castle like thunder. The Sheriff was still dressed for bed. He was wearing ridiculous slippers that would have been quite humorous had he not been filled with rage, "he was murdered in my castle. Does anyone care to explain how this happened?" He looked around at his most trusted guards and captains.

Alan furrowed his brow in confusion, "you see Robin, says he was the one who did it, but I've been thinking that does not make sense. I am thinking it may have been Mar-"

The Sheriff threw a chair across the room, "I do not care what you think. Hood has snuck into MY castle yet again. I was under the impression that you sealed off all of their entrances."

"Well yeah," Alan defended himself, "the one's I knew about. If they came up with something new there is nothing I can do about it."

Vasey leaned over Alan's chair bringing his lips uncomfortably close to Alan's ear, "nothing you can do. Hmmmm? Well you better find something to do before I remember that you are nothing but a glorified outlaw and treat you as such." He slowly drew his finger across his neck as though it were a knife. Alan swallowed hard as Vassey walked away, "in the meantime I will need a new Lieutenant."

Alan smirked and sat up taller in his chair, "I am not being funny, but I think I would do well at the job."

The Sheriff scoffed at him, "really, because I think you are quite amusing. Please, I did not say I needed a court jester. I do not need someone incompetent." He walked over to one of his bird cages and whistled at a small canary, "no I think I need someone quite brilliant and ruthless. I may even know the perfect person for the job. Boy," the Sheriff yelled for one of his many terrified servants, "fetch me some parchment. I have an important letter to write."

Alan felt a chill down his spine at the sinister smile that crossed Vasey's lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Deep in Sherwood the small group of outlaws began to stir. They had all slept later than usual thanks to the large meal and the ale. Marian stretched languidly as she let out a small yawn. She had not slept that well in a long time. She had been surrounded by things that reminded her of Robin. She was in his bed, sleeping next to his gang, snuggling in his blanket. She was engulfed in his woodsy sent. She did not have to worry about a guard, the Sheriff, or Guisborne. Her eyes began to sting with unshed tears as she remembered what had happened. So much occurred yesterday that it was hard to believe it all really happened in one day. She looked around and noticed everyone but Much was rolling around groggily, as though they were not ready for the day to begin. She stood up and walked over to Much, "is there something I can do to help?"

Much looked up startled at the immergence of Marian, "My lady, I did not hear you wake. I am just attempting to make a loaf of bread."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "without a stove."

"There in lies my dilemma," he said frustrated. The poor man had flour all over his clothes and face, his hair was ruffled as though he'd been tugging at it in anger. "It will not rise."

She giggled at the kind man who had done so much for her and Robin, wiping some of the flour from his cheek, "why are you so insistent on a loaf. It would be much easier to make flat bread. Your loaf has nowhere to rise, but flat bread does not need to rise. You just poor the batter in a pan and put it over the fire."

Much's eyes lit up as bright as the sun. He placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed both of her cheeks, "you beautiful, brilliant woman. Why did I not think of that? Robin will be so pleased. He loves bread, you know."

Marian looked around, "Much, they are still outside. They must be freezing." They ran quickly outside and found snow covering the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy writing term papers, and might I add that Milton's Paradise Lost is the longest poem in the world, and not nearly as interesting as Robing Hood!

* * *

Robin and John woke with the falling of the first few flakes. Their fire had burned out long ago, and there was a bitter chill in the air. "John are you up?"

John grumbled and shivered slightly, "yes." He took a deep breath and inhaled the forest, "nothing like the first snow."

"To freeze a man to the bones." Robin stood and blew hot air into his hands then rubbed them up and down his arms, "I hate the winter. The miserable, cold, wet, snow."

John rolled his eyes, "you are starting to sound like Much. Why don't we do something productive? It has been a few days since our last hunt."

They walked in silence as the snow fell softly to the earth. Both men were listening intently to the forest. John was a true woodsman, and felt that if you took the time to really pay attention to your environment the woods would assist you in any quest. The cracking of a twig or the rustling of birds taking flight can alert you to danger or point you in the direction of your next meal. John heard the sound of something rustling through the leaves at the same time as Robin. He watched the master archer gently pull his bow string, his wrist brushing lightly against his cheek, his eyes narrowing in on his target. A large buck stepped out from behind an oak. Robin took a small breath and slowly exhaled as he released the arrow.

The two men carried the large animal back towards camp in silence. Robin noticed Marian immediately. She was standing in the small clearing next to the camp, snow falling gently in her hair and surrounding her in a lovely white blanket. Rays of sunlight were filtering through the leaves and softly shining on her exquisite features. Her hair was tousled slightly from sleep; she looked adorable, "Marian, my love, what are you doing out in this weather?"

She smiled at him and rushed to his side, "I was wondering where you ran off to. It appears that you two have been very busy this morning." She looked at the deer, "thirteen points, not bad. I can help Much salt and smoke the meat later. In the meantime may I have a word with you."

John shrugged, "I can take our little friend the rest of the way."

Robin nodded and brushed his clothes off before putting his hand on the small of Marian's back and leading her away from the camp. His hand began moving up and down her back. Being able to touch her like this, without fear of discovery was such an amazing feeling. He brought his fingers up to tangle in her hair, "how did you sleep?"

She turned to face him, "well. Lonely," she pressed her soft body against his, "but well." She felt his hand on the back of her head as he pulled her firmly into a long, passionate kiss. Robin groaned as she began gently sucking on his lower lip and moving her body slowly against his hardness. He was certain that the snow around them must be melting from the heat building up inside him. Marian giggled as Robin's cold hand reached up her blouse to cup her breast, "Robin, you are freezing."

He began kissing her neck, "yeah," he gently blew on her neck, feeling her shiver against him, "but you can warm me up." He tenderly squeezed her breast, dropping his other hand to her butt pulling her hard against him.

"Robin, stop darling," she pleaded softly as he sucked hard on her lower neck. "We need to talk, oh, right there," she closed her eyes reveling in the feeling of his kisses. The contrast between his soft lips and his rough stubble sent little currents of electricity through her. When her judgment returned she slowly pushed Robin away, "Robin, we need to talk about my father."

A look of frustration flitted across his face as he took a deep breath, "alright Marian, what about your father?"

"He cannot stay with your gang. It is far too cold and dangerous for him. We need to devise a plan," she said seriously, "will you stop looking at me like that!?"

A charming smile crossed his lips, "like what, my dear?"

He tried to feign innocence, but Marian knew him far too well, "Stop looking at me like you want to rip my clothes off."

"Marian," he gasped, "I will have you know that I am the picture of propriety and virtue. I would never dream of ripping off your clothing, throwing you on the ground, and ravishing you until you and I melted with the snow from the heat of our own love making."

She raised an eyebrow, "oh really? Melting? Robin, you are impossible. I know what can make you focus."

"Sure you do," he laughed at her.

"Nothing happens so long as my father is in camp with us. No holding hands, no kissing, no touching, no snogging, nothing at all until we find a suitable home for my father," she said giving him a defiant look.

Glaring at her he replied, "Marian that is not fair. My own wife is withholding love and attention from me. That is quite possibly the cruelest, most torturous, and evil thing anyone has ever done to me, and I have literally been tortured."

"Oh grow up Robin. Has no one ever told you that it is a wife's prerogative to deny her husband certain affections in order to get what she wants?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, "an abbey may be able to take him. Who do you know that we can trust?"

Edward had been following the sounds of their voices, and was not too thrilled about some of the things he heard. Even though they were married she was still his baby girl, and no father wanted to hear the words that her husband whispered to her. He stepped into the clearing with them and cleared his throat. Marian nearly jumped away from Robin and began blushing tremendously, "Father, what are you doing out here?"

He smiled at his child, "my ears were burning. I figured that you must be talking about me." He looked from Marian to Robin, "although I do not like you children trying to decide my fate, I must admit that I am not as young as I once was. I will not do well here. Which is why I think it is time to travel to your cousin Olivia." Edward stepped towards Marian and took her hand in his, "I fear I already know the answer, but will you join me? I worry about you."

Marian bit her lip and looked up at her father, "Father, you know how I love you. I would do anything you ask." Robin's heart began to race. She couldn't leave him. He could not go on without her, "but I have a duty to England and to my husband. I must continue this fight. I must help make things better. So I beg you, father, please do not ask this one thing of me. I do not wish to defy you, please do not ask me to do something I can not."

Robin let out a small breath of relief as Edward pulled Marian into his embrace. It did not seem like so long ago when he could lift his small child in his arms. When had she grown into such a strong and beautiful woman? "Alright, my child. I will go to your cousin's house alone then. Do not be afraid to visit, or write me once in a while."

Robin put and hand on his father-in-laws shoulder, "Much and I will gather a few horses and some supplies, and then we will take you there."

"Thank you, son," Edward said softly.

* * *

Much was so excited to be going on a mission with Robin. It seemed like it had been far too long since the two of them had done anything together and he was beginning to miss his best friend. Locksley was the closest village to their camp. The traveled their quickly and found two horses, tacked and ready for a journey. "Master, we are in luck. There is bread, cheese, and apples in these packs. The horses are all set to go. It is like a sign."

"Or a trap," Robin quickly checked the horses' shoes to make sure they were not marked. Taking Edward to safety would do them no good if someone was able to track them. "Much, we need to take them out as quietly, and quickly as possible. Whoever prepared these horses for a journey may be back soon. Follow me behind the houses. If we are discovered get back to the camp safely with the horse if possible."

They walked out the back of the barn, staying behind the houses as much as possible. A few people spotted them, but they were loyal to Robin, and would sooner die then turn on him. As they made it to the clearing they mounted the horses and started off towards the woods. "Excuse me," both men stopped as they heard a soft voice.

Robin glanced at the woman. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a long braid and pale blue eyes. Her skin seemed like porcelain in contrast to her deep red dress. Much swallowed hard as he noticed how low cut and revealing her dress was. "Can we help you with something, my lady," Robin asked.

"I was wondering if I could get the names of the men who are stealing my horses," she asked him sweetly, batting her long eyelashes at both men.

Much smiled dopily, "Well, my lady, I am Much, and this is Robin of Locksley."

"Oh my," she brought her delicate hand up to her full lips as if in shock, "do not tell me. You are the infamous Robin Hood. Protector of the poor and downtrodden. The very Robin Hood who steals from the rich to give to the poor."

"He is one in the same, and I am one of his men. I too fight for the poor, you know," Much said proudly.

"Hmmmm… I'm sure you do, Master Much," she placed a hand on Much's calf. She knew that all men had a weakness. Men, in general, were a proud lot. Stoke their... pride a bit, and they become blithering idiots.

Robin looked at her suspiciously, "and may we ask your name lady?"

"Me," she said innocently, "I am of so little importance, being a woman and all."

"On the contrary, some of the strongest people I know are women."

She smiled up at both men, "If you must know, I am the woman who has stalled you long enough in your theft to be surrounded by the Sheriff's guards." She curtseyed for them, "I am the new lady of this manner, and Lieutenant to the Sheriff. I am the Countess Adrianna, and might I say it is quite a pleasure meeting such notorious outlaws."

Much had a look of shock, "She is one of the Sheriff's men? Her?"

"Shut up and move Much," Robin yelled as he galloped away weaving in and out of the guards who had loosely surrounded them. Both men unsheathed their swords to defend themselves as the rode towards the safety of the woods.

"Run along, my dearest Robin. We will meet again very soon." Lady Adrianna's soft voice travelled through the sounds of hoof beats and yelling and sent a shiver down Robin's spine. There was no doubt about it. This soft spoken woman was far more dangerous than she appeared. There was some terrible, dark knowledge hidden in her voice. Her eyes hid a violent past that made Robin and Much's time in the Holy Land seem like a holiday by comparison.


	22. Chapter 22

Will and Djaq were about to drive John nuts. Why had he ever pushed those two get together? All morning long they had been fawning over one another. The boy had been stabbed, sure, but he was better now. He would live. Although you would not think that with the way Djaq behaved. "Will, I told you to lay still. You need to preserve your strength."

Will tried to sit up again only to be stopped by a small hand on his bare chest. "Djaq I am thirsty."

"I'll go get you something to drink. Lay right there and do not move. I do not want you to hurt yourself any further," she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please do as I ask Will Scarlett."

Warmth filled her body as his lips brushed against her hand. She pulled it back slowly blushing deeply, "I'll go get your water."

John grumbled. He prayed that Marian and Edward or Robin and Much returned soon. Marian had gone off to say farewell to her father. While Robin and Much searched for horses. John watched as Djaq returned to Will, gently placing her hand on the back of his head to raise his lips to the cup, "Oi, for the love of God or Allah or whoever you want to pray to, he is fine. He can certainly sit up to drink on his own without some nursemaid watching over him. And let the poor lad have his shirt back already."

Djaq looked at him with shocked indignation, "John Little, I'll have you know that I feel only concern towards my patient who could have died yesterday. I do not want him to pull anything and cause internal bleeding."

"Ay, Little One and what is your excuse about the shirt?"

Will laughed softly at her, "I am just keeping an eye on the wound, and it is not as though I am keeping it from him."

"I have tried to get up. You won't let me, Djaq."

She glared at Will, "you… I," she looked quickly over to John, "argh…men." She grabbed her cape and stalked off in anger.

Will moaned in pain after laughing so hard he thought his side would split open. He looked over at John who had a completely sober look on his face. "What is it?"

John furrowed his forehead until his eyebrows nearly meet in the center. "Last night she told you she loved you."

A smile crept over the young man's face at the memory. He had been in so much pain he almost thought that he had imagined the whole thing, but she had been so caring and nurturing all day and John had heard it too. It must have been real, "yeah, she did."

The older man nodded, "and you feel the same?"

"I thought by now all of England new how I felt for her. I have not been hiding it," Will spoke honestly.

John stood up stretching his arms and shoulders as though preparing for battle or one of Robin's training exercises, "and you know that I consider her to be like a daughter. I have not been hiding that."

Will suddenly wished anyone would walk back inside the camp. He gave John an apprehensive look, "you are very fond of her, yes."

"Living in the woods, so far from society and its rules sometimes makes a man forget things. A man might begin to think that those rules no longer apply to him, but they do Will," John said gruffly.

Will's eyes grew wide at the implication. Was John really having THIS talk with him, "John," his voice was higher than usual, "I haven't taken her to bed. I swear it."

"Yet," John said quietly. "Anytime a man says that there is always a silent yet at the end. Djaq is a good girl. I just want you to remember that. She is very spiritual, and wishes to share those things with her husband and no one else. So unless you plan on marrying her you may want to keep things very innocent."

Marian and Edward stepped inside and immediately noticed the tension. It made no sense. Both men were always so calm and quiet. "How is your wound healing Will?"

"Good," Will said never meeting her eyes.

Edward looked at both men. Even though he had only spent one night with them he had observed plenty. "Marian, why don't you search for Djaq? She shouldn't wander off too far in the cold."

Marian looked at her father strangely but did as he requested. Edward turned back to the men placing a hand on John's shoulder, "it is always hard to admit that the little girl you protected is now a woman. I did my best to keep the men at bay with Marian, and look at her now. Married to an outlaw." John and Will laughed at that. As Edward tossed a shirt to the younger man, "but I must admit he is far better for her than anyone else. He makes her happy. He makes her complete."

John and Will nodded to each other. It was their silent agreement. John had not meant to scare the young man. It was an amusing side effect, but not his intention. He remembered being a young man, and having one thing on his mind. He did not want Will messing things up with Djaq. She had seen enough pain and disappointment in her life.

* * *

Outside Marian had followed small footsteps through the woods until she met up with Djaq. "The men are talking. More than likely about us."

Djaq threw a stick into the snow, "they are so infuriating."

Marian smiled. She knew exactly what the other woman meant, "what was it this time?"

"Will, then John, and the shirt. Men!"

"I'll try to translate that. You love Will, probably didn't even know how much until you saw him on the ground covered in blood. The thought of losing him was so painful that you wanted to lose yourself. Now you are, justifiably, concerned for his well being, and the men, being men, probably teased you for it," Marian finished. "Am I close?"

Djaq gave her an odd look, "strangely? Yes. I am confused, and I do not know where to go for guidance. I told him how I felt, and now I am terrified."

"That you will lose him?"

"That he will test my faith, and I'm not sure I will want to deny him."

Marian placed a hand over Djaq's, "they are quite fun to look at aren't they?" She smiled at the shocked look on Djaq's face, "all of the training and battles have made them quite fit. I often think that Robin is the embodiment of sin," she sighed. "Men should not be allowed to be so pretty. They are far too tempting."

Djaq laughed with her, "but you are married now. Who cares if he is sinful?"

"Can you keep a secret," Marian continued after Djaq nodded, "I do not think Robin would wish the others to know. It might embarrass him. We have yet to. The timing was all wrong. What I mean to say."

"You are still a virgin?"

"Yes. We were concerned about being caught. There was no way to know how long I would be in the castle, and I could not very well become pregnant, could I?"

Djaq looked at Marian, "and now?"

Marian sighed, "now I am in the woods, and what kind of a place is that to be with child? As much as I want to have Robin's children, now is not the time. We can wait. There is plenty of time to have a family."

"There are ways that make it safer. If you know your cycle you can find when you are most fertile. During those times you can go visit your father or learn medicine from me to keep from being so tempted," Djaq suggested.

Marian looked skeptical, "do you really think that would work?"

"It is that or you jump him out of frustration," Djaq teased.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin and Much had weaved in and out of the forest before finally arriving back at the camp. They had to make sure that they were not followed. Robin was still feeling uneasy. Lady Adrianna had sent a chill straight to his soul. It seemed foolish. She appeared so meek. Her voice was soft. She had said nothing threatening. She had not pulled out a weapon. But there was still something about her. He was still lost in thought when he and Much returned to the camp. "Robin," Much's voice came threw the mist of Robin's thoughts, "we have returned."

"Sorry Much. Let's tether the horses and go inside."

Much looked at his old master. He knew that Robin had been troubled by the beautiful, mysterious woman. She was frightful in her docility. Two words that by themselves made no sense, but they were the only words that could be used in the context of the Countess Adrianna.

Inside Will was resting quietly. He was bundled up carefully on Djaq's cot with a foolish smile on his lips. Edward and John were talking quietly in the corner. Marian and Djaq were sitting on Robin's bed giggling as Marian played with Djaq's hair. It had been growing rather quickly. Her hair nearly reached her chin now, and Marian was able to pull bits of it out of her face in a rather lovely manner. Robin smiled as he saw them together. As scary as two women whispering and giggling could be, it was nice to see the two making friends. Robin often worried about Djaq living with only men. She needed someone to confide in. And Marian had never really gotten on with other women very well. She hated how weak they allowed themselves to appear. Most women in England were everything Marian fought not to be. It seemed only natural that the two would get along famously, "Oh, Robin darling, you're back."

Djaq looked Robin up and down. She began giggling which in turn made him quite nervous, "what have you been telling her? Marian, Djaq is a member of my gang. I need her respect."

Both women burst into laughter.


	24. Chapter 24

The tall, beautiful woman walked calmly through the castle gates. All eyes gazed upon her in a fearful wonderment. She exuded confidence as she ascended the steps and walked inside her cape flowing gracefully behind her. Sheriff Vassey looked up from his desk as his quest approached. He was becoming bored with the nobles and their usual meetings. Raise the taxes, catch Hood, bladdie bladdie blah. It was time for something new. "Countess," Vassey as a rule kept women at a distance. They were, as he had said many times in the past, lepers. However; once in a while you met one that was useful. One who would not allow her foolish emotions to cloud her judgment. Adrianna was that woman, "I am glad to see that you made it here safely. I hear that you decided to travel without the guards that I assigned you."

She curtseyed, "hello, my lord. I appreciate the gesture, but as you are well aware they were unnecessary."

Alan smiled at the blonde. She was absolutely gorgeous in a cold, frightening way. "My lady," he bowed slightly, "that is a long and dangerous journey for someone in your position. I insist that you allow me to escort you home this evening."

The Sheriff sat up in his seat, propping his chin on his hand, a look of excitement lighting his face. This would be entertaining. The fool had no idea who he was talking to.

She stepped close to him, her voice dropping an octave seductively, "thank you kind sir. I had no idea that Nottingham was such a dangerous place." She traced a finger down his chest, "my, you are quite strong, aren't you?"

Alan puffed out his chest a bit in pride, "I work out quite a bit. You know lifting weights and swords play and such."

She batted her long lashes at him, "I just bet you do. The thing is," she quickly brought her hand to his crotch and twisted painfully. Alan's eyes grew wide in shock and pain. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I do not need some strong man to look after me. You are of the weaker sex after all. Stroke an," she paused and looked down at what was in her hand and then back up at Alan's face, "ego here and there, and you become putty. You lower your defenses." She released him and watched him fall to the floor, "pity, I hoped you would be larger."

The Sheriff was laughing hysterically by now watching Alan struggle to stand. He had been on the receiving end of that vice grip once before, and thank God it was only once. She had left him bruised for weeks, and impressed for years. She had a ruthless, cruelty about her that turned him on.

She sat down in a chair across from Vassey. "We were just discussing our local outlaw issues. Is there anything you would like to add Adrianna."

"I met your Robin Hood about a week ago." She watched everyone in the room trying to gauge their reactions. Surprisingly Alan's was the hardest to decipher. "He is quite impressive. I will need to know his weaknesses if I am to break him."

The Sheriff lifted a small skull, removing its tooth, and placing it in his mouth. He smacked his lips loudly and ran his tongue across his upper teeth, "ah, our dear Robin Hood has a weakness for the peasants. He cannot bear when we harm them in anyway. I find it quite amusing."

She considered that idea for a moment shaking her head, "I think I will need something more. Something that he would not wish to live without."

Alan coughed softly, "Marian." His voice still sounded like gravel, "Robin's largest weakness is Lady Marian."

She looked at the blonde man. He may not be entirely worthless after all. The sweet, lovely voice spoke up, "hmmm. Lady Marian."


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a weeks since Edward had gone to live with Marian's cousin Olivia. In that time Marian had adjusted well to the gang. Every morning she woke and helped Much with breakfast. She was always eager for the early morning runs and weapons training. In the afternoons, if they were not pulling off yet another impossibly dangerous plan of Robin's or making deliveries, she was learning from Djaq. Robin wasn't really sure what Djaq was teaching her, but he thought it had something to do with medicine. He was pleased that she and Djaq were getting along so well, but it was also becoming a bit irritating. Between Djaq's "girl talks" and cooking with Much, Robin never spent anytime with his wife. Sure they had nights together, in the camp, surrounded by the others, but he was really starting to miss her. He remembered how he used to dream of her joining him in the woods; in those daydreams though he never had to share her.

Christmas had always been Will's favorite holiday, in part because it had been his mother's. He remembered how she would dash around their home singing songs and hanging mistletoe and holy. No matter how hard times were she always found a way to make something for both of her children. It was usually a sweater or a pair of socks. She always found a way to make cookies for them as well. Times were hard in Nottingham, and he knew that not all of the parents would be able to fill their homes with Christmas cheer. So Will had decided to make Christmas presents for the village children. He had carved several snow flakes, Christmas trees, and angels. Each one looked a little different than the next. Robin looked at the assortment with awe, "The presents are really coming along Will. I think the children will love them."

Will smiled, "I hope so. I wanted to make sure the children got something for Christmas. It is late October. I hope I did not wait too long to start on them."

"I am sure you will finish them all in time." Robin looked down at his feet, "may I ask a favor of you Will?"

"Of course, Robin," his leader seemed almost nervous.

"Can you take Djaq on a walk, or deliveries, or anywhere really," Robin asked in frustration.

Will looked at Robin with confusion, "I'm sorry?"

Robin sighed, "it is just that they are always together. Haven't you noticed? Will, I have not had any time alone with my wife. I would like to take her on a picnic tonight, so I need you to distract Djaq."

Will smiled, "I think I can pull off a distraction."

Robin patted Will on the shoulder and began planning his picnic. He would need Much's help preparing the meal, and he needed to pack a couple of blankets. He knew the perfect place for them to go. There was a lovely glade with a small pond. The pond was frozen over and the entire place looked like a winter wonderland.

Will had noticed the changes in the two women. They had become fast friends and were thriving in the woods. Although Will missed having her all to himself he was elated at the relationship she was developing. Marian did something that none of the others could do. She was teaching Djaq that you could be a woman and strong. Will had noticed the slight changes in her wardrobe. Simple, feminine changes that accentuated the soft curves of her body. This was again thanks to Marian, seeing as the only thing Djaq could sew was a wound. She had also begun fixing her hair; pulling the sides back in simple pins and braids. He set to work on a small gift for the love of his life.

Djaq and Marian were returning from a walk. Marian approached Much and laid down three ducks. "I got quite lucky today."

Robin walked up behind her and puts his arms around her, "quite lucky in deed. They will be great for dinner tomorrow."

Will moved towards Djaq and quietly led her away from the others. Djaq smiled up at him, "is everything alright Will?"

"Do you remember how I said that I wanted to court you properly," he asked shyly. "To tell you of your beauty, and give you small tokens of my affection?"

"Of course I do."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small comb that he had carved and placed it gently in her hands. Her fingers traced the intricate lily that he had obviously worked hard on, "Will, it is lovely. Thank you."

He touched her cheek with his rough calloused hands sending shivers through Djaq's body, "it is no where near as lovely as you, Saffyah. Would you like to walk with me?"

They spent the afternoon enjoying each others company. They had a relationship that others might consider odd. They didn't have to speak. They each had a way of looking into the others eyes and knowing what the other was thinking. Will was gently combing Djaq's hair as they sat on a small log. Djaq closed her eyes and surrendered to the moment. She memorized the feel of Will's hands in her hair. It had been a long time since someone brushed her hair like this. Sure Marian combed it a bit when she fixed it, but Will's strokes were loving, and had nothing to do with perfecting her image.

Will loved how silky her hair was. He tried to image what it may have looked like before she cut it. He was mesmerized by the way the sunlight reflected off of her dark curls. He remembered John's warning about taking things slowly, but he yearned to touch her, to feel her body pressed against his. The soft curve of her neck was calling to him; her skin was smooth and flawless. He leaned closer to her breathing in her sweet sent. She always smelled like vanilla and lavender. His lips seemed to move of their own accord over her neck. It began with simple small pecks on her neck and progressed into gentle sucking and nibbling. The feeling of her squirming only excited him further.

Djaq thought she would melt into him. The roughness of his stubble on her delicate skin was a torture in and of itself. She wondered how his scraggly beard would feel against more sensitive areas. One of his hands was busy keeping her hair out of the way as the other moved tenderly up and down her side. She arched her back, pushing her body into his as she heard him groan softly.

He knew that things were becoming too heated. She was a drug that he could not get enough of. If he wasn't careful he might push things too far, and have to answer to John. He rested his roaming hand on her hip and slowly returned to the gentle innocent kisses that he had started with. When Will stopped kissing her he simply rested his chin on the top of her head and held her tightly. They stayed like that, holding one another, and allowing their racing hearts to slow down. "Safyah, you are so beautiful. I cannot imagine what you see in me."

She was shocked. How could Will feel inadequate. He was a brilliant carpenter, a master of architecture, and the kindest man she had ever known, "well, you are a fairly good kisser. So I think I will keep you around for a while."

Djag could feel his chest vibrating as he chuckled softly, "do I detect a bit of Marian's sense of humor?"

Today was perfect. She had had a wonderful time with Will. She turned slowly in his arms, and looked into his piercing, blue eyes, "I love you Will Scarlet."


	26. Chapter 26

The picnic had been lovely. They had not had time to talk and enjoy one another's company in a few days. Marian was touched at the sweet gesture from her husband. He had worked hard to plan this, and by the taste of the food he had helped prepare the meal as well.

Marian curled up after their meal and laid her head on his lap. The feel of his fingers running through the long strands was putting her to sleep. She sighed contently. There was a soft side to Robin that no one else really knew about. He was sweet, and nurturing, and vulnerable. It was these few hidden moments alone when he was able to express his tender side. She thought that he was the most amazing man in all of England. Her breathing slowed as her eyes fluttered closed.

She was so beautiful, and he was tempted to let her sleep. They rarely had moments alone, and he did not want her to waste it sleeping. They could do that back at the camp. He looked around and tried to think of how he should wake her. He could just nudge her gently, or kiss her until she awoke, but where would be the fun in that? He smiled mischievously as he grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down her shirt. He was rewarded with a shriek as Marian jumped out of his lap. "Robin of Locksley, how dare you?"

"What?" He said innocently. His smile reminded her of when they were younger, before the Holy Lands or the depravity of the country had pulled them apart, "I was just having a bit of fun."

She bent over and formed a snow ball, "you will pay for that Robin Hood." She threw her frozen artillery at him.

Robin narrowly ducked, bending over and scooping up some snow and hurling it at Marian. They chased one another in and out of trees and attacking the other with bits of flying snow. Robin crept quietly in the dark trying to find Marian. A small hand reached out and grabbed him by his cloak slamming his back into the nearest trees. He was trying to catch his breath when Marian's mouth crushed against his in a passionate kiss. She giggled as she led him back to their fire and the blanket that he had prepared for them. He was in shock by her behavior as she tossed him down and began shedding her clothing. She grabbed her cape and draped it over her shoulders to keep away some of the cold. The few times that they had been able to sneak off into the woods together they had both been quite nervous. That was just the way Marian was he supposed. Until she felt comfortable with something she allowed others to take the lead, but once she became confident in herself she had to be in charge. For once he did not mind either. "Marian," Robin tried to speak in between kisses, "what about your cycle?"

She quickly pulled his shirt off and his pants down, "oh, that, it has not begun yet." That was all the encouragement that Robin needed as he pulled Marian down on top of him.


	27. Chapter 27

The Countess was sipping her tea in one of her favorite chairs next to the fire at Locksley when Alan emerged. Placing her cup delicately on its saucer, she glanced at him with a light upturn at the corner of her mouth. If Alan had not gotten to know her better he might have assumed that this was a shy, coquettish smile. He was beginning to realize how calculating this woman was. Every breath she took, every move she made was intentional. "Have you come with the daily report, Alan?"

He bowed slightly, "The six o'clock curfew has been set per your orders, ma'am. Guards have been ordered to man their new posts to help cut back on Robin's drop offs."

She took another sip of her tea, "very good, Alan. And what of the taxes? Are they arriving safely?"

Alan took a deep breath, "we lost two of the three from last week."

"We did?" she placed her tea cup down, "well that is good news." Alan gave her a questioning look. She laughed quietly at him, "it means that they will be dropping off presents for the poor and downtrodden. With this knowledge we can be prepared for him."

"Yes, Countess, of course," Alan bowed once more before attempting to make his exit.

"Alan, you need not hurry away. You have been serving me quite well, and I have always been one to compensate those that work under me," she placed a small coin purse on the table, "I shall have Thorton prepare a meal. I am sure you must be hungry."

Alan looked at her curiously. She was such an odd woman. She had always been so eager for him to exit a room, and now she was asking him to remain. She could just as easily pay him and have him leave, but instead she was going to have a meal prepared for him.

Later that evening Alan was laying in what used to be Robin's bed with the tall blonde straddling him. Her long hair brushed against his chest sending shivers through his body as she moved expertly over him. Even in bed she has to be in charge, has to be on top. She is cool and collected and methodical. She explained the reason for their intercourse. They were both adults with needs. Why should they not indulge one another? He tried to imagine that she was Djaq. As foolish as it was, he was still in love with her. It wasn't working though. He knew Djaq would be shyer with her physicality. She would never shed her clothes nonchalantly. She would never view sex as a simple exchange, like buying fruit at the market. For her it would be special, and passionate. She would be timid and coy, unsure in her actions. She would look up at him with love and trust, but Adrianna was not Djaq, and he was not Will.

* * *

I know it may seem weird to have the Countess sleep with Alan, but it is just my way of showing how strong and different she is from other women of the time. She views herself much in the same way a man would. She has an itch, so she got the entirely too sexy Alan to scratch it. 


	28. Chapter 28

Much was in the kitchen adding salt and other herbs to the ducks that Marian had caught the day before. Marian sniffed the air and nearly coughed, "Much, I think you have added too much pepper."

Much stopped humming to himself and frowned. He touched a fingertip to the meat and brought it to his mouth for a taste, "no, my lady, it is just about perfect."

"I can smell the pepper from here, and is that parsley?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled, "it smells amazing. I do believe it will be the best dinner we have had in a long time."

"If it doesn't get over seasoned," Marian muttered.

Much's eyes dropped in sadness. Marian had always been so kind. Well, he did not have to put up with that kind of treatment, "John, I do believe it is time to go talk to our informants. See if there is any news."

With that Marian and Djaq were left alone in the camp. Marian, being the only one who could mend clothing, was busy working on various wholes and rips in most of their wardrobe.

Djaq walked up to her and placed a small cup of chamomile next to her, "I made you some tea for your cramps."

Marian laughed at her friend, "Are you trying to say that I have been irritable of late, Djaq?"

Djaq gave the other woman a confused, concerned look, "Marian, I thought your cycle began right after mine ended."

Marian nodded and took a sip of the tea. Djaq's teas were always the best. She knew exactly how much of each leaf was needed for the perfect cup. She closed her eyes and inhaled the soothing sent. It somehow smelt stronger than usual, "Yes I believe so."

Djaq was at a loss for words. She did not want to startle her friend, "Marian, mine finished almost a week ago."

Marian's eyes grew wide as she spit out her tea, "What!? Are you sure?"

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, "I believe I would notice if it hadn't."

Marian couldn't breathe. This was good news, right? No, it was awful. She was in the woods, at the beginning of winter, with a bunch of men. "I can't be. It must be a mistake. It's just the stress. Right? Stress can mess everything up? And I have been under quite a bit. It's fine. I'm just running a bit late, is all."

Djaq put a comforting hand on Marian's shoulder, "Marian, take a deep breath. We can not be sure of anything yet. We will just have to wait and see if you have any symptoms like nausea, irritability, tender breasts, and heightened sense of smell."

Marian felt a heavy weight settle on her chest, "smell?"

"Yes, when a woman is pregnant her sense of smell is stronger. It is a defense mechanism. The mother is able to distinguish foods that could make her sick or be poisonous," Djaq explained.

Marian looked up with desperate eyes, "I can't wait. Djaq you must know of some way to tell. There is no way I could wait."

Marian stopped talking when she noticed the all too familiar look on Djaq's face. It was as though she were staring off into some far away place. Marian new she was reliving every lesson she had been taught, digging through her memory trying to find some miniscule shred of information that she could use, "rabbits!"

"I'm sorry? Rabbits," Marian asked dubiously. She had been nervously pulling at the hem that she had been sewing. The fabric started unraveling in her hands.

Djaq took the pants away from her, "yes rabbits. We need to catch a female rabbit. I remember hearing that there is a hormone released during pregnancy. You inject the rabbit with urine, wait a day or two, and then inspect its ovaries. If the ovaries are swollen than the woman is pregnant."

Marian looked at her skeptically, "wait, you want to inject a rabbit with my pee?"

Djaq nodded, "it is that or we wait another month for my cycle. If you have not started before I do again, we will know."

"Let's get a bunny."

* * *

I know the bunny thing sounds weird, but it is true. People used Thumper as a pregnancy test. 


	29. Chapter 29

There was a reason that rabbit was a common feature on the outlaws' menu. John had many snares and traps throughout the forest. Marian was running frantically checking each one with Djaq trying to keep up. "I found one!" Marian held the rabbit up in the air like a prize.

Djaq smiled at her, "do not get too attached. We will have to kill her."

Marian shrugged, "she wouldn't be the first furry friend thrown in a stew. Let's get her home." Marian was petting the small creature as the made their way back, "so how are you and Will?"

Djaq smiled, "we are courting."

Marian squealed nearly causing the rabbit to jump out of her arms, "that is so exciting. Is that what was going on when you guys walked off yesterday?"

"He gave me a present."

"I'll just bet he did."

"Marian, marriage has given you a dirty mind," she playfully swatted at her friend. "He made me a comb with a lily carved in it."

"And," Marian prodded.

Djaq blushed, "and we kissed. Quite a bit. He is an amazing kisser." She looked over at the other woman, "Marian, what am I supposed to do? I do not know how to be courted."

Marian smiled, "I think you are doing just fine. There are no rules and regulations when it comes to courting. Well there are, but I do not think that you or Will plan on going too far. Other than that do what makes you happy. If you like going on walks, or giving him gifts, or having intimate dinners than do it. The most important thing to remember is to enjoy yourself."

Once they returned Djaq tied up their four legged friend and prepared her homemade syringe while Marian drank two full flasks of water. She was quickly becoming agitated, "any other time and I would have no problem peeing, but when I need to nothing will come out. Do we have any more water?"

Djaq looked around, "no, but I think you have had enough. We just need to wait for it to pass. Remember to take this cup with you when you have to go."

Robin and Will returned from their hunting trip empty handed. They stopped at the entrance when they noticed a leash in Djaq's hand attached to a small rabbit. "Djaq, since when do we bring dinner to the camp on a leash," Robin asked.

Djaq looked down at the creature tying one end of the leash to her cot, "she is Marian's." She grabbed two water pales and looked at Will, "we are out of water. I thought you might want to come with me."

Will smiled and took the pales from her, walking back out in the cold. Robin rolled his eyes. The entire way back Will had been talking about warming up by the fire, and one look from Djaq sends him back out into the cold wind.

Robin looked at his wife, "what did she mean, 'she is Marian's'?"

Marian hated to lie to Robin, but she could not bring herself to tell him yet. She wasn't even sure one way or another. She could tell a little fib, and then explain it further once she knew the results. "Well, we found it in one of John's traps, and thought she would be good for supper. Not tonight of course, but in two nights. Right, in two nights she will make a good dinner."

"She? Since when do we check dinner's gender," Robin asked teasingly.

Marian was becoming frustrated, "oh just drop it Robin. I have to go."

Robin tried to wrap an arm around her, but she narrowly dodged him, "but."

"Robin, leave me be. I have to go relief myself," she said as she walked out of the camp.

Robin just stood there and watched her walk away, "but what do you need a cup for," he whispered. He was beginning to think that his beloved wife had lost her mind. One thing was for certain, things were never boring with Marian around.

Robin looked towards the east as he heard soft footsteps crunching through snow. Will and Djaq were returning with two full water pales. Will leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He smiled to himself, marveling in this new found relationship. She was quite possibly the most amazing woman alive and she chose him. He promised himself that he would not let her down. Djaq blushed a deep crimson when she noticed Robin watching them, "where is Marian?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "she said something about relieving herself and ran off into the woods with one of our good cups. I think all of the forest air is messing with her head."

Djaq nearly threw the water pale at Robin, water sloshing around the camp, "I need the rabbit." Djaq scooped up their fluffy tailed friend and her kit and ran outside leaving two very baffled men.

Robin looked at Will, "never say I didn't warn you. Women," he shook his head, "completely mad."

---

Marian woke feeling feverish. She carefully untangled herself from Robin and stepped outside to cool off. As soon as she stood up she felt a sudden rush of nausea sweep over her. She ran as far as she could from the camp before she fell over on her hands and knees. Her stomach lurched as tears began to form. She cried silently as her body violently convulsed, expelling the remainder of her dinner. After her stomach was emptied she covered her mess up with clean snow. This meant nothing, she told herself as she began to shake. She was not pregnant. She couldn't be. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She didn't know if the raw burning in her throat was from vomiting or sobbing.

She had spent many lonely nights dreaming of what her life would be like as Robin's wife. They would be happy inside the warmth of Locksley, watching their one to four children through the window as they played outside. Sometimes the number of children changed; particularly on days when Robin annoyed her. There were many times that she thought she would only be able to handle one of Robin's troublesome offspring, but when she thought of his smile and his eyes being reflected in the faces of their children she couldn't help but want a dozen or so.

It was not that she was pampered, or longed for a comfortable life in a manner house. On the contrary, she loved the forest and the freedom it provided. Her biggest concern with having a child right now was the possibility of raising the baby alone. Their lives were very dangerous; Robin's most of all. She did not think she could live without Robin. Her nightmares were filled with a hundred different ways that the Sheriff could have him killed. A child was supposed to have both of it's parents, and Robin could not slow down and play it safe just because he was a father. It was not his way.


	30. Chapter 30

So I am awful. I know I haven't been able to update a lot, but it is finals week. Anyhow I'm down to one final, 16th Century British Literature, and then I am done. So I thought I would spend some time doing something enjoyable. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Marian tiptoed back into camp, careful not to wake anyone. She stepped past her and Robin's bed and made her way to Djaq's peaceful, sleeping form. Bending over she carefully untied the small rabbit attached to the cot and lifted it carefully in her arms. "Thank you my friend, but I do not think I need your services," she whispered into its long ear as she released it back into the wild. She crawled into bed, smiling at Robin's sleeping form. He was so wonderful. He was strong and brave and positively beautiful. She did not deserve him she admitted shamefully. She should be ecstatic to be having his child, but all she could do was shed silent tears of fear.

Everyone was finishing their breakfasts discussing a new system for drop offs. The Countess was making things difficult on the outlaws, and anyone who was caught breaking her new curfew was severally punished. Much was talking around a large bite of breakfast bread, "they say that she whips them. Ten lashes they get just for being outside after six."

Robin was too busy thinking about Adrianna and this new problem to notice that Marian was not eating her breakfast. This however did not go unnoticed by all. While Will, Robin, and Much were discussing clever new ways to get money and food to the poor John motioned Djaq over into a corner. "She is not well," he observed.

Djaq tried to give him a reassuring smile, "I think she will be alright, but John," she placed a hand on his arm, "please do not talk to anyone about it. Marian is not ready."

He nodded, "silence, I am good at."

Once breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned they all stepped outside to stretch and prepare for their run. Djaq and Marian helped each other stretch out, "Marian, maybe you should not go on this run."

Marian shook her head, "I'm fine Djaq. Besides you know as well as I do, we can't show that we are weaker then them. I've worked so hard to be seen as an equal. I don't want to lose that."

Djaq sighed. She knew exactly what Marian meant, "alright. A run should not harm you, but do not push yourself like you normally do. It does not need to be a race. If you like I will stay at your side so the men do not say anything."

"Alright," Marian conceded, "I will take it easy."

"I noticed that our little friend was missing this morning. Is everything alright," she asked softly.

Marian laughed. It was a sad sound, and held none of the happiness that Marian was usually filled with, "I do not think that we need her anymore."

"Marian, I thought the whole point of learning your cycle was to stay away from him when it was dangerous," Djaq teased trying to lighten the mood.

Marian softened at the small joke. "I know. I know, but he does this thing with his, well never mind that. Anyhow, I blame him," Marian said with an impish smile. "He seduced me. I couldn't very well say no to him."

Djaq laughed, "you've spent years saying no to him."

"That was before we actually made love. Oh, Djaq, I had no idea it could be like that, and Robin, he is just so-"

"That is enough." Djaq placed a hand on Marian's mouth silencing her. It was good to see her friend smiling, " I do not need to know how Robin is or what he can do with his assets. What's done is done." Her voice became more serious, "When do you want to tell him?"

Marian's smile fell once more to a frown, "I do not know. I have never been afraid of Robin, and now I find myself terrified of how he may respond."

The runs were becoming harder as the weather worsened. Running in the snow was not only difficult but dangerous. One moment you were running on firm, compacted snow and the next you were swallowed up to the knees by the bitter cold. Djaq made a mental note to tell Robin, that for the health of everyone in the gang these runs were going to have to stop until spring. Cold wet feet did not bode well. Afterwards Robin decided they should work on hand to hand combat. Everyone was split up John with Will, Djaq with Much, and Robin with Marian.

Djaq was keeping a close eye on Marian. Robin would never hurt her, but the two were very competitive and did rough house a bit too much for someone expecting a child. She watched as Marian narrowly dodged Robin's advance, and then all she saw was a fist before darkness enveloped her.

She woke groggily with her head in Will's lap. She tried to sit up, feeling as though her head was wobbling back and forth on her neck. She moaned softly and laid her head back on Will's thigh. "Bloody hell, Much, what were you thinking," Robin asked.

Much looked pale with fear and guilt, "it was not, I did not mean, she is always so fast and alert. I've never gotten a hit on her. I did not mean to hurt her. She did not move."

Djaq's world was still spinning, her head was throbbing painfully, "my fault. I was watching Marian."

The men all looked at the small injured woman in Will's arms. Marian knew what she meant. Djaq was hurt because she was trying to protect her. Was this how the next few months and possibly the rest of her life would be? Her friends being too preoccupied with her to take care of themselves?

Robin gave her a puzzled look, "Djaq why would you be watching over Marian? You know I would never allow any harm to come to her. Why are you so concerned?"

Marian pushed her husband gently away from Djaq, "that's enough boys. Djaq will be fine, but we should get her off the snow before she freezes to death." Will lifted Djaq's small body in his arms. If she were not hurt this would be much more enjoyable and romantic. As it was he was terrified that he may injure her further.

Robin caught Marian's arm as the others made their way to the camp, "Marian what is going on?" She looked away from him, only to feel his hand on her chin pulling her to look him in the eyes, "Marian, my love, how many times have I told that I believe that you can see into my soul?"

She rolled her eyes but could not stop the small smile tugging at her lips, "that line does not work on me Locksley, and nothing is wrong."

He gazed deeply into her eyes giving her chills, "I think that I can also see into yours. I know that something is wrong. You have been acting strangely."

She turned away from him, "nothing is wrong."

He sighed sounding defeated, "the rabbit? Taking the cup with you to relieve yourself? None of this seems odd to you? What about me waking up to an empty bed in the middle of the night? I pretended to be asleep when you returned. Marian, I know you were crying." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly on the forehead, "I am your husband, and you are hiding things from me. I am so sorry my love. Whatever I did to hurt you, to make you cry, Marian, please tell me what I did. I can not fix it if I do not know what the problem is."

Marian's heart broke at the sound of his pleas. She had been so concerned with herself that she had ignored the way she had been treating him, "No, Robin darling, I am not mad at you."

He didn't believe her, "then why the lies, why the odd behavior?"

She clung to him like a frightened child and whispered into his chest, "I was afraid."

"Of me," Robin's voice cracked with pain, "Marian, I know I have made mistakes, but you never have to fear me. I will never allow anything to hurt you. I love you, and nothing will change that."

A soft moan escaped her lips as he began kissing her neck. He pushed her gently against a tree. His hands moved to her hips as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his body. Marian squirmed against him pushing him away until he let her down, "God, you and your kisses and touches. Grrr… how am I ever supposed to think straight around you? I cannot say no to you, even when I know that I should."

Robin smiled devilishly he pulled her back into his arms, "so my touch drives you wild?"

"Yes, and that is why this whole situation is all your fault!" Marian thumped him on the chest.

Robin laughed at her, "I thought you said I didn't do anything."

"Oh you did plenty Robin of Locksley. You got me pregnant," Marian's heart was racing so fast that she thought it might jump out of her chest. She said it out loud. She not only admitted it to herself, but she told him. She turned her back on him, afraid to see his reaction.

It took a moment for Robin to realize what she had said. She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. Their child, created from their love, was growing inside her. In that moment everything made sense. Marian's odd behavior, the lies, the tears, well the rabbit still made absolutely no sense but everything else became clear. Marian was afraid, not of being a mother, but of raising their child as outlaws. She was afraid of being a nuisance in the camp, and a hindrance on missions. And she was afraid of how he would respond. His poor angel had been stressed out and worried about how he would react. He walked up behind her and placed his hand gently over her stomach picturing their child growing in her womb. Marian turned in his arms and saw a single tear fall down his face. She wiped it away tenderly and laid her head on his chest, "I'm going to be a father?"

She laughed softly, "yes, you are going to be a father, and all because you would not keep your hands to yourself."

He hugged her tightly, "I know that the timing is not the best, but I am not sorry. We have waited far too long to begin our life together."

Marian hid her face in his cloak, "Robin, our child will never be safe. If anyone discovers that I am having you baby they will use it against you."

Robin kissed the top of her head, "Marian, if they do not use that they will find something or someone else to use against me. We will not be outlaws forever. You will make a wonderful mother, and I'm sure you will do your best to keep me in line."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "do you really think we will be okay?"

"Of course we will. I am Robin Hood," he kissed her tenderly, "and you are the Lady Marian. We are destined for a happy ending."


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry it has taken so long to update.

* * *

She pulled her cape more securely over her shoulder fighting off the cold as she walked down the empty corridors. The only thing keeping her company was the clicking of her shoes against the cobblestones and the sound of her dress swishing about her legs as she walked. She was used to being alone and had learned to find solace in small constant things. Things that never changed, and would never leave you.

The Ice Queen. That is what they called her when they thought she was out of earshot. She knew how they thought of her. Emotionless, cold, dead. She worked very hard to keep everyone at bay. She had made the mistake of allowing men to know how she felt, and she still had the scars from it. She no longer feared men the way she once had. There was very little a man could really do to her. Beat her. Rape her. Maybe even kill her. The first two she had already lived through many times, and death, well death was not a thing that she feared. She remembered how death had been her only companion many times. A dark shadow sitting beside her and waiting just in case she decided to walk away from the pain of life. How many times had she laid on the floor bleeding, dying? Each time she rose she became stronger. She learned to mask her emotions, and took the first steps into her new life. She did not regret a single thing she did. Every action, every step she took was in self-preservation. She had to become invaluable and fearless. There was nothing that she could not do.

* * *

Marian was trying to get used to her new life. She had finally been accepted as a member of the gang and grew accustomed to all that that meant, and now it was all changing again. Her morning routine was the first thing to change. She woke before dawn each day sick. She was always careful not to wake Robin, but somehow he was kneeling by her side each time, holding her hair from her face and rubbing her back gently. He would whisper sweet, soothing things in her ear usually about how beautiful their child would be. "Just picture it my love, if it has your personality and my good looks, we will have the most beautiful, stubborn babe in all of England."

She glared up at him, her throat raw from sickness, "Robin, you are not helping."

He tenderly braided her hair to keep it out of her face, "and you are trying not to laugh. I can see your dimples."

She gave him a tired smile, "oh Robin, I must look terrible. Why do you insist on coming out here and seeing me like this?"

He pulled her small body into his lap, "Marian, as I recall this is all my fault, and you always tell me to be responsible for my actions." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, "you are as lovely now as you have ever been. Never forget that."

Meal time, which had once been a pleasant social experience, had turned into a kind of torment for her. Will, Much, and John were constantly trying to feed her. The few bites she was able to swallow were a struggle to keep down. Robin had to tell the men to leave her alone many times during the day, "she will eat when she is hungry. Now if you do not mind, stop thrusting food in my wife's face, or I will encourage her to vomit all over your boots!"

She also began making frequent trips to a midwife. Robin would become worried and frantic over any little thing. It had become easier for her to just allow him his fears and anxieties and have the baby checked out. Djaq always accompanied Marian on her visits with Matilda. The older woman was only too happy to help, "it seems like it was not so long ago when I brought you and Robin into this world, and now you two will be having a child. Your parents would have been so happy." The midwife led them inside and made them tea. After a long talk about the village, the workings of the sheriff, and the hopes for the nation Matilda began her inspection. She was always very careful to explain everything she did, not only to put Marian at ease, but also to teach Djaq. You could not plan when a baby came into the world kicking and screaming. The gang's doctor would need to know how to look after Marian. Matilda lifted her head from Marian's belly, "Djaq, come here and place your ear right on this spot." Djaq did as she was told and listened intently. She heard a soft, steady swishing noise that reminded her of the tide hitting the beach. "That is the sound of the babe's heart." She turned to Marian, "it is very strong like it's mothers." She turned back to Djaq, "it is important to remember this sound. If the child or the mother is in distress it will sound different, either faster or slower."

Djaq nodded in amazement. She could not believe that she could hear a heartbeat already. By her calculations Marian was a little over nine weeks along. She had to listen quite carefully, but there it was, a barely audible indication of new life.

Marian pressed her hand to her stomach and tried to imagine what it must sound like. She smiled at the thought that her small child was growing stronger each day. "Matilda, can I ask you something," Marian's voice sounded soft and slightly embarrassed.

Matilda pulled Marian's shirt back over her still flat stomach, "of course my dear."

Marian let out a slightly exasperated sigh, "Robin won't touch me. I try to kiss him and he pushes me away. It has been seven weeks sense we have spent _time_ together and it is beginning to drive me mad. He keeps mumbling something about hitting our child."

Djaq made an odd noise that sounded similar to choking as she tried to suppress a laugh. Matilda only smiled down at the soon to be mother. "It is natural for you to be a little more enthusiastic with your husband. Your hormones are much stronger now. Tell Robin that as impressive as he might be he is not so large that he will harm his child by making love to you, and that it is a much safer way for you to express these new emotions. If he keeps turning you down you may knock him senseless."


	32. Chapter 32

There was something completely breath taking about a pregnant woman. I seemed so cliché, but they did have some ethereal glow about them. Marian was no different, especially not to Robin. Even when she was sick, or yelling at him (which she seemed to be doing much more frequently) she seemed to possess an angelic beauty. He was lost in his admiration of her. There was no one else as amazing or strong as her in the whole world. She was the valiant Nightwatchmen, she was a feisty noble, a courageous outlaw, and soon a mother. Life was growing inside her. Nothing could be as wonderful as that. He watched her long brown curls whip around the soft curves of her face as he dropped to the floor narrowly dodging a boot that she had launched at his head.

Her face was flushed as her breath came out in heavy pants, "do not for one moment think that being Robin Hood will get you out of taking care of the child," she yelled as she threw the second boot at him.

He gave her a cheeky smile, "Marian, all I am saying is that I am Robin Hood. I cannot very well be seen changing diapers, now can I?"

She glared at him. That man had some nerve. He got her into this whole mess with his sweet words and passionate kisses and now he wanted to ditch her with all of the unwanted chores. Oh sure, he would want the child when it was sweet and cute and sleeping. He would play the proud, dutiful father, but as soon as the baby cried or got sick or wet he would hand the nuisance back to its mother where it belonged. She looked around the room for something else to throw at him, "Oh, you will be seen changing diapers or you will not be seen at all Robin of Locksley."

He laughed and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around her before she could throw one of Much's pans at him, "fine I will do as you wish." He kissed a trail up and down her neck.

Marian moaned softly, enjoying his touch, "so you promise an equal partnership."

"Mmmmhmmm," he moaned into her collar bone.

"Good," Marian nodded, "then a diaper for a diaper."

Marian laughed at the shocked look on his face, "wait, what?" He had been so distracted by touching her that he had missed something that he was sure had been important.


	33. Chapter 33

Marian was slowly going crazy being stuck in the camp. As her pregnancy progressed, so did her house arrest. She had to admit that it was nothing compared to her time in the castle, but nonetheless she was unable to come and go as she pleased. She new that Robin was just being protective, and theirs was a dangerous life, but it did not help, "Robin, please you must let me accompany you to the village for deliveries," she held onto his arm pleading with him. "You know I love the camp and the gang, but I am starved for human interaction."

It broke his heart to see his dear wife so sad. He would give anything to grant her every wish, "Marian, must we do this everyday," he asked her sadly. "You know that I don't like our situation, my love, but it is not safe for you or the babe. Someone is bound to notice your swelling belly, and they will use it against us both."

Marian turned away from him, her face was flushed with anger and tears began to sting at her eyes, "fine. Get out Robin Hood! Leave me alone like you do everyday, but I warn you now, one day you may return and find that I am not here!"

His heart skipped a beat at the venom in her words, "Marian, this is just the pregnancy talking. Please do not be angry with me for doing what I must, and please my angel do not leave me." He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, not entirely sure she would not try to punch him in the face, "I am nothing without you."

Marian lost her battle with her tears as they began to flood down her face, "I think that I should go visit my father. He does not know about the babe and would be glad to know that his first grandchild is on its way."

His head hung low in defeat, "alright, I will take you to him tomorrow. Please, my love, do not do anything until we return." He gave her a soft kiss and joined the others outside.

* * *

Alan eyed the Countess up and down as he delivered his report. As cold and harsh as she could be, she was remarkably beautiful. Alan remembered their nights together and the softness of her skin. He did not love her by any means, nor did she care for him as anything more than just a way to pass the time.

She sipped her tea slowly as she processed all of the information, "I have noticed that there have been no reports of Marian's actions in the past month or so. No Nightwatchman."

Alan shrugged, "I'm not being funny, but what is the problem? We have reports on the gang's movements. Who cares if nobody noticed Marian scurrying about?"

"I have also noticed that men do not hold much faith in observations," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Marian is a strong, independent woman. She will not allow Robin to coddle her much longer. She will make a move, and we will be there waiting. She is the key to his downfall; I want her captured Alan. Do not fail me."

* * *

Marian awoke on a cold, damp floor. She tried to recall where she was and how she ended up there, but a sharp pain in the back of her head distracted her. It took several forceful blinks in order to clear her vision and take in her surroundings. She was in the castle dungeon. Taking a few deep breaths to fight back panic Marian carefully felt her stomach. Thankfully it was still smooth and firm, she did not feel any soft spots and her prods did not cause her any pain. The baby was safe, as for its mother, well she had gotten them into a bit of trouble.

She remembered angrily storming out of the camp after the gang had left with nothing but her cape. She had been such an idiot. Did she really think she could make it all the way to her cousin Olivia without food or weapons? As soon as she left the safety of the forest she encountered the Sheriff's guards. She had done quite well for a woman at the end of her third month of pregnancy, taking out four of them before she was hit in the back of the head. Her hand reached up tentatively and probed the injury at the memory. From her lessons with Djaq, she knew that head injuries were nothing to laugh at. The fact that the wound was bleeding certainly did not help. She tried to evaluate the situation. She was alone, locked in the dungeon, cold and hungry, and after their last fight Robin surely thought she was half way to her cousin's by now. A gray cloud of dread seemed to settle around Marian. She was on her own. Feeling a gentle movement in her womb reminded her that she indeed was not alone; whispering softly to her stomach, "shhh, it is alright your mother has been in worse scraps then this and made it out just fine." And she would have to again, for the child.

* * *

It had been a great day. Not only had they made their deliveries, but they had run across two tax coaches. Much was rambling on about how their luck was turning around, "all I am saying is that maybe God is granting us an early Christmas present. We made our deliveries without a single guard stopping us. That is quite remarkable, is it not? And we gathered quite a bit of loot as well." He threw up his arms and started to sing, "I think God is smiling down on us outlaws!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "Much, if you break into a song, I swear to you that no one will find your body."

"Robin," Much's voice squeaked, "how could you say such a thing, and so close the Christs birthday?"

"Easily," John replied gruffly.

Djaq giggled and squeezed Will's hand, "Much, do not pay attention to them. I think you have a lovely voice, and you should never be ashamed to praise God for all of His blessings." She sent a secret glance to Will and blushed deeply.

Blue eyes sparkled at her as he whispered, "I love you too."

As they approached the camp everyone became quiet; smiles faded to looks of concern and worry. The fire that they kept lit at all times to fight off the bitter winter had become extinguished; there was no smoke rising from the makeshift chimney Will had created. Out of instinct everyone separated and surrounded the camp; taking to the trees or hiding behind rocks as they weaved to and fro. Robin entered the camp as the others waited weapons drawn. The sight of the empty camp sent a tidal wave of despair and pain tearing through him. He sat down on his and Marian's bed, holding one of her shirts to his face inhaling the sent of her. He should have known that she wasn't bluffing. She was so damn stubborn. She left to be with her father without a single goodbye, or any message about when she planned to return. His heart was aching already from her absence. He knew that the pregnancy had been hard her. She was so independent, and hated letting everyone else go on missions without her, but had it really been that bad? Had living with him been so awful that she had to runaway to her father?

Outside Much began to worry. Robin should have been out to give them the all clear by now. Something had to be wrong. He slowly made his way towards the entrance of the camp with his sword at the ready, signaling the others to be prepared for the worst. He entered the camp and heaved a sigh of relief, "Robin, you could have told us everything was alright. We were quite worried."

Robin looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes, "Nothing is alright, Much. Marian has left me," he said with a terrible trembling in his voice.

It was a sound Much had heard to often in the Holy Land as he and his master sat alone surrounded by death crying for their loved ones, for God, for anybody who could save them. He had hoped he would never hear such despair again. "I will tell the others to gather fire wood, and give you a moment."

* * *

I don't know about the rest of you but I can't wait until Christmas Eve! 


	34. Chapter 34

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like the next chapter in my little story. I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their kindness. I have received so many fun and helpful reviews. You have all been so encouraging.

* * *

Though her head was spinning Marian forced herself to stand when she heard footsteps descending down the stairs. She had always been a proud woman, and would face any enemy standing. 

"Whattya suppose she'll wanta do with that one," she heard a greasy guard ask.

"I hear she has special plans for Lady Marian. The Sheriff gave her permission to do whatever she pleases so long as they get all the information on Hood," the familiar jailer said with a hint of jealousy. He was a truly sick, depraved man who found an erotic pleasure in another person's pain. "I'm hoping she'll let me watch."

The two men unlocked her cell and fumbled for her arms, but she was too well trained and too fast for them. A roundhouse high kick left the jailer unconscious, and a quick right upper cut left the guard as no more than a puddle on the floor. Grabbing his sword she made her way quickly to the exit. This place held such terrible memories for her. The last time she had been in the dungeon it was to save her father after she murdered Guy of Guisborne. She made her way up the stairwell and out into an open corridor before she was stopped.

"I would drop your weapon if I were you," an elegant blonde said coolly. "We would not want anyone to get hurt." She pressed her small dagger against a young girl's throat.

Marian looked at the youth, she had red, frizzy hair and terrified green eyes. The poor thing couldn't have been more than twelve. "Why don't you leave her out of this? I am the one you want."

She laughed softly, "I am no fool, Marian. Unlike all of the men around here who have fallen victim to you. In a hand to hand fight, I am no match. So let me reiterate, put your weapon down or I will let this child bleed out at your feet."

Marian could not let someone else be hurt because of her. Her head was screaming for her to just leave. Get out of there, save yourself, and save the baby. But her heart could only think of those scared, pleading eyes. She dropped her sword and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

The camp had been tense since Marian's departure. Robin had been beyond irritable, so much so that even Much could hardly stand to be near him. Everyone had offered many times to go check on Marian for him. Maybe even give her a letter. Each time Robin and crankily replied that if she wanted to speak to him she could send her own damn letter. 

Robin's thoughts tormented him. What if she did not return? What if things never got better for them? He was turning out to be a terrible husband. His wife was lonely and pregnant and probably, though she'd never admit it, scared, and he had done nothing. Well that wasn't true. He had left her alone in the camp day after day. What had he been thinking? Someone could have stayed to keep her company, and then maybe she would not have left. When she was becoming sick of the same trees and the same faces he could have taken her on a nice picnic in some part of the wood that was new to her. Instead he had thought of everyone but her. What kind of father would he be? Maybe it was for the best that she left. At least, with her father, she will not be so lonely.

* * *

Marian had never been tortured before. Sure she had been in quite a few scraps, even that near fatal knife wound from Guy, but in a fight you have that satisfaction of knowing you have hurt your opponent as well. When you are being tortured you are the only one who feels pain. Her arms were tied tightly above her head with her feet dangling an inch from the ground. Her shoulders burned from the weight of supporting her entire body, and she was pretty sure that at least one was dislocated. Two days ago, when this treatment began the baby had been stirring and fighting inside her, but she did not feel the child move today, and that hurt her more than any blow that she received. 

"Good morning, Lady Marian," the Countess walked in and sat down at her table. This had become the routine of things. Adrianna seemed to enjoy taking her tea down here and watching Marian writhe in pain, "and how are we doing today? I hope you and the babe are alright. I cannot imagine how Robin Hood would feel if he thought his child was in any harm."

Marian held her head high, "we are fine. I do thank you for asking." Her heart broke at the mention of her husband and their unborn child. This was all her fault. If anything happened he would never forgive her. She would never forgive herself. Thinking of him made her stronger. She had to make it out of here for him. He had suffered far worse and had always returned to her. She had to do the same now.

* * *

He could hear the screams from outside the dungeon, and could imagine the annoyingly, calm quips coming from Adrianna. She had ordered him to report to the dungeons, but he could not bare the thought of seeing Marian like that. He had already seen so many wicked things. He could not witness her torture. 

He was torn. On one hand, he was no longer with Robin; he was the Sheriff's man now. His life depended on obeying every order and a good deal of luck. In the castle your life could end for no other reason than Vassey being bored or annoyed. On the other, this was Marian Fitzwalter. She had been the Nightwatchman for years before Robin returned from the Holy Land. Without her, so many people would have perished. There was something about her that was just good. She had an entirely pure soul, which was something he had not seen anywhere else in England.

Alan wasn't evil. He wasn't a bad man. He had just done bad things. It all started because of the love of money, and because he was afraid. The only future he had waiting for him was cold and bleak. Sure everything was going well at the time, but what if the King returned. Everyone had their happy endings coming to them but him. When Robin caught him and refused to forgive him he became angry. Robin would not even listen when Alan tried to explain his actions. His anger was fueled even more by Djaq's rejection of him. He knew it wasn't right. Will had been a brother to him, but he could not stop the terrible jealousy clawing at his insides like a wild animal. It drove him crazy. At night he had dreams, nightmares really, of Djaq and Will together. Sometimes they just sat and stared at each other in that annoying way that they had. It was as though they could read the others mind. Other nights they were a tangled mess of naked arms and legs flickering in the firelight, their bodies rocking slightly as they made love.

He had made mistakes and he realized that he had no one to blame but himself. Did that make him evil? He shook his head, no, he thought to himself, I am just confused. He had betrayed his family, ordered an attack on Djaq, personally stabbed Will, but he never did anything that could get them killed. Each time he knew that they could escape. He never tried to torture someone. He never looked upon the dead and dying with some grotesque enjoyment. Hidden under layers of lies, deception, and wrong decisions was a good man, a man who could never allow Adrianna to torture and kill Marian. Her very breath held the future of England. Without her there was no hope for anyone, because without Lady Marian there was no Robin Hood.

* * *

She had never felt so hopeless before. Even if she could escape she was not sure she could walk all the way back to camp, and at the moment even a child could defeat her in combat. They had left her chained up so she would be unable to rest or regain her strength. The sound of boots coming down the stairs made her sick to the stomach. She wasn't ready for them to come for her again. She didn't know how much more she could bear. 

Alan swallowed hard at the sight of her. If it were not for the fire in her blue eyes he would not have recognized the once noble woman. Her hair was dirty from sweat and blood. Her facial features were all blue and swollen. There was dried blood crusted in a river down her nose, chin, and chest. Her arms hung in a disturbingly unnatural way telling him they were more than likely dislocated or broken.

Marian looked up at him trying to force a look of pride, "why are you here, Alan-A-Dale?" She tried to sound harsh and demanding, but her voice came out more as a whimper.

He jingled the jailer's keys as he walked up to her, "As Much would say, this is a rescue! Marian, it is going to hurt when I release you. Can you keep from crying out?"

She nodded, "you are going to help me? Why?"

He lowered the chains until her feet touched the ground, "we all make mistakes, right? Look, I don't expect you to understand, but this is something I have to do." He quickly caught her as he unlocked her manacles. She was so weak and in such pain that she could not stand on her own. "Shh, it is alright Marian. I have a way out of here and a horse waiting to take us to the forest." As foolish as she knew it was she felt safe in his arms. He was her only chance. She knew that Robin was not coming for her. He believed that she was with her father. She cried into Alan's shoulder as he carried her away to safety.

---

Will had been thinking about Djaq's words over and over, "never be ashamed to praise God for all of His blessings." Had she been saying that she considered him to be a blessing? He smiled softly to himself pretty sure that no one had ever thought of him as a gift from God. Well, maybe his parents, when he was first born, but after he began walking around and getting into trouble he was pretty sure that blessed was the opposite from how they felt.

Djaq was such an amazing woman. There was no one else in the world like her, and for God only knows why she cared for him. He treated that love like a soft, malleable piece of wood. You had to make delicate, sure movements while carving it or you would break it. You could not just whack at it half-hazzardly.

Djaq had been watching Will as he worked on a new piece. No matter what he was working on he always had the same intense concentration. You could see the different muscles in his back, shoulders, and arms tense and release under his clothing as he cut away small bits of wood. The fluid movement hypnotized her. Her breathing slowed and her eyes focused in on how his body was working. She imagined how the same muscle movements would look if he were not wearing a shirt. Realizing that her thoughts were not entirely pure she turned to leave him to his work.

Will's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a dry twig snapping. "Djaq?" He wondered how long she had been standing there.

She blushed slightly at being caught. They had become very open in their relationship, but they still kept it very innocent. Even though he had no way of knowing, he had caught her having very improper thoughts about him. "I did not wish to interrupt you."

He patted a spot on the log that he was sitting on and waited for her to sit next to him. "Are you worried about Robin and Marian?"

Djaq gave him a confused look before she realized what he was talking about. She felt terribly guilty. Her friends were fighting so much so that Marian had left, and she was daydreaming about an attractive carpenter, "I cannot believe she left. She did not speak to me at all about her decision."

Will placed a comforting hand on her knee, tracing delicate circles with his fingertips, "I cannot imagine how Robin feels." His voice dropped in volume, "I would be lost without you, and he has lost his wife and his child."

Warmth spread through her body; though she couldn't tell if it was from his words or his agonizing touch, "she has not left for good. She would have told me. She has probably just gone for a short visit and will return shortly."

Will nodded, "I hope she gets back by Christmas. It would be nice to have the whole family together."

Noticing a shiver run through her body he dropped his tools and gathered her up in his cloak to share his warmth. She was not cold, but that did not stop her from curling into his body. He stiffened in her arms as her breath tickled his neck and her hand moved over the planes of his chest. He looked down at her dark eyes and swore that he could see love and passion in their depths. They continued to stare at one another, slowly closing the gap until their lips met in a tender kiss. What started off as a sweet demonstration of their love quickly developed into a display of their mounting passion. Djaq crawled onto Will's lap and tangled her fingers in his hair as she began to kiss his neck. She felt the vibrations of his throat under her lips as he moaned aloud.

"Oi!" A loud, familiar voice called out, "I hope that you two are not keeping watch, seeing as you are doing a lousy job of it," the two outlaws jumped away from one another and drew their weapons at the sight of their old friend. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?" He looked down at Marian's unconscious form, "She's hurt, badly."

Djaq and Will led Alan's horse through Sherwood to the outlaw's camp in silence. All three were concerned with Robin's reaction, and Djaq was terrified about the safety of their child. As they approach the camp three figures appeared out of the shadows.

Robin's bow was pulled tight and aimed at Alan, "I am assuming my men had a good reason for bringing you to me." His heart stopped beating as he looked at the bruised bundle in Alan's arms. "You have ten seconds to tell me what the hell are you doing with my wife?"

Alan took a deep breath, "I'm not being funny, but if I wanted her hurt or dead why would I bring her back here? I was never one for a suicide mission." No one was laughing. "The Countess captured her three days ago. I got her out as soon as I could. Robin, they tortured her." He handed the small broken bundle over to the man whom he used to consider his leader.

Robin's face was full of pain and anger. "Marian, my love, I am so sorry I failed you." He buried his head into her shoulder, "I should have looked for you."

"I hate to interrupt," Djaq said softly, "but I need to check her over quickly. John, can you fetch Matilda? Will, Alan get me plenty of water. Much, I need to borrow your pots to boil water." Everyone immediately set to work on Djaq's assignments as Robin carried Marian inside and laid her on their bed. "Will you remove her clothing while I get my things together?"

Robin nodded and carefully began unlacing her pants. He was trying to remove her blouse when she cried out in pain. "Shhhh, my love, it's okay. You are safe now."

She tried to force her swollen eyes open to look at Robin. It couldn't be him. She had to be dreaming. "Robin," she said with a whimper, "Robin, I'm so sorry."

Tears fell down his face, "you have done nothing to be sorry for."

Djaq kneeled next to the bed and gently probed Marian's arms and shoulders, "I will need to cut you out of your blouse. I want to clean and examine the wounds. It will not be pleasant. Are you prepared?"

Marian looked from her husband to her best friend, "let's get this over with."

Robin took one of the wash rags and tenderly washed her battered body. He found himself doing something he never thought he would. He was missing Guy of Guisborne. As bad as the self-righteous, egotistical, evil man was he would never hurt Marian. Well, in the end, when he was drunk he did try to take her, but he would never have tortured her. He never would have attempted to kill her. The Countess was a bitter and truly evil person.

Djaq, with Robin's help reset her arms. Her loud scream disturbed the tranquility of the forest as she passed out. Though Djaq hated putting her friend through any pain her job was made easier after Marian fell asleep. Matilda showed up as Djaq was finishing her last stitches.

The midwife had not known what to expect when Robin's gentle giant had come barreling into her home. She was greeted by Robin's sad form leaning over Marian. Djaq was trying to move around him as he held her hand and stroked her hair. "Robin, I know you are worried, but I need you to leave while I check the babe."

Robin had not noticed her entrance. "I can't leave her," he said meekly.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "she will be safe with Djaq and I. If she wakes we will send for you. Until then, I must insist that you give me the room that I need to work."

* * *

Normally I would have broken this into a few chapters, but what the heck, it is Christmas! Enjoy. 


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry this update took so long. My best friend got married and I have been grieving over the season finale. Is it possible to feel betrayed by people you have never met? If possible, that is how I feel about the writers of Robin Hood.

* * *

Alan was amazed at how simply Djaq had given him an order. It was like the old days when he and Will would run about doing various chores together. Things between Alan and Will were tenser than they used to be, but it still filled him with nostalgia. It had been so long since Alan could let his defenses slip. In the presence of Guy, the Sheriff, and now the Countess he had to constantly be on guard. Here in the woods he felt like he was at home. He was not foolish enough to believe this feeling would last. He had given up his life in Sherwood, and now he could no longer go back to the castle. He would have to set out on his own again and make a new life.

* * *

Robin walked out of the camp dazed. He had never seen Marian like this. Sure when they were kids they had their fair share of scrapes and bruises, and she had almost died when Guy stabbed her. This was entirely different. Her face was battered and swollen. Her fair complexion and soft skin was marred with deep purple bruises and cuts. He had seen so many battles, so much death and despair. He had assumed that nothing in the world would ever disturb him as much as those foul sights. His nightmares of disemboweled soldiers and severed limbs scattered across blood soaked sands would forever be replaced by the sight of his tortured Marian.

He never looked for her because he had assumed she had left. He was hurt and bitter and angry, and she was the one who suffered for his childishness. She had spent three days in the dungeons of Nottingham, and was subjugated to God only knows what because of him. Marian had to be okay. He couldn't even worry about the child right now because Robin was nothing without the babe's mother. He looked up at the moon, _please God, you have to save her. Help her pull through this. We can try for another child. I will stop my arrogance, __his eye brows furrowed slightly in thought, __I will stop being as arrogant. I will be nicer to Much. I will be more understanding of Marian's thoughts and feelings. I will put her needs and wishes before mine like I should have all along. Just please watch after her and protect her since I could not. _

As he continued to picture her broken form anger washed over him. He knew exactly what the Countess was doing. She targeted Marian to get to him. Well, if she wanted a reaction who was he to disappoint.

* * *

John and Much were sitting in silence watching Robin when Alan and Will returned. Much was keeping a close eye on Robin's facial features trying to read his friends emotions and thoughts. Robin was always a good, courageous person who would protect others, but if you ever endangered someone that he cared for he became an exceedingly dangerous person. The remnants of his boyish attitude and quirky sense of humor melted away and left a warrior; someone who did not feel remorse, who did not think of the bigger picture, or worry about hurting or killing people. This shell of what used to be a man had none of Robin's personality or his convictions. Everyone saw what Robin could be outside of a cave after he thought he had lost Marian forever.

He had emerged from the cave with soulless, bloodshot eyes that had at one point burned from tears. His face was a set, expressionless mask that seemed harsh even by Guisborne's standards. His enemies fell before they even saw him pull an arrow from his quiver.

Much shook his head violently expelling the image from his thoughts. His dear friend had been through so much in his life, and now his wife and child were in danger. Much would give anything to make sure Robin had a happy life. He saw a switch in Robin as his expression turned from pain and sorrow to hatred and anger, this is it he thought as he nudged John to make sure that the bigger man took notice.

John's head snapped over to look at Robin as Much nudged him. He nodded to both Will and Alan who had also noticed Robin's behavior. All four of them were determined to keep him from doing something stupid... if they could.

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

Matilda began examining Marian while Djaq bandaged the worst of her wounds. She first checked the mother's pulse and was happy to find, that although she appeared to be on her death bead her heart was beating strongly. The bruises that covered Marian's body were not a good indication for the health of the baby. Marian had several purple and blue marks across her stomach and back. Matilda checked carefully for blood in between Marian's legs and felt a great deal of relief when she could not find any. Leaning over the small battered body, she pressed her ear against soft skin, and listened intently for any sign of life within. Djaq was watching nervously as Matilda checked for a heart beat. The older woman bit her lip and wrinkled her forehead in thought, "Djaq," she motioned for the Saracen to step forward, "your ears are much younger. Come here and have a listen."

Nodding, she tucked her loose hair behind her ear, and held her breath as she tried to hear the steady, strong beat that she had been monitoring for almost two weeks now. The sound of silence had never disturbed her so much in her entire life. She was accustomed to the quiet, but the lack of noise coming from Marian's womb brought tears to Djaq's eyes. She glanced at Matilda, and shook her head no.

* * *

Everyone took a step closer to Robin as he grabbed his bow, quiver, and sword. His eyes seemed glazed over. Much wasn't sure if he saw the gang or not. "Robin, maybe you should stay here, in case they need you." Much stepped in front of his friend placing his hands on his shoulder to slow him down, and in an instant he found himself sailing through the air and landing on a rather hard rock. Will and Alan came at him from behind while John faced him head on. Robin's elbow connected with Alan's nose before he had time to duck, and Will was flipped over Robin's back and right into John which was an amazing feat when you consider how much taller Will is than Robin. All four men scrambled to their feet to try to stop their determined leader.

"Bloody hell. I'm not being funny, but maybe we should just let him go," Alan said as he landed on the ground for a second time.

Much looked like a child getting a piggy back ride as he jumped on Robin's back and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "We can't allow him to go like this," Much whimpered as Robin backed him into a tree, "he isn't thinking straight. Ow! And will get himself killed." John used this advantage to have another go at the leader. He brought his arm back and threw all of his weight into his punch which ended up missing Robin entirely and instead hitting Much square in the face. The poor man fell off of Robin and crumbled into a heap on the ground.

Through the scuffle, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and branches snapping under the weight of the five men the softest little sound could be heard. "Robin." It was like a distant whisper on the wind, but it was enough to break through to Robin. His head snapped in the direction of the camp and he quickly ran inside leaving the four men panting on the ground.


	37. Chapter 37

Marian was mumbling Robin's name in her sleep when he reached her bedside. "Shhhh… my love," stroking his fingers through her hair, "you are just having a bad dream." She seemed to calm down at his touch, leaning over he kissed her softly before turning to look at Matilda. "Are they alright," he asked softly.

His question was so tender, so sad. It reminded Matilda of a much younger Robin as he sat on his mother's death bed looking up at her with those same pleading eyes. "Marian will be fine. Djaq took care of her wounds and set her arm. She is a strong woman you have no more need to fear for her."

Robin noticed the words that were left unsaid and felt waves of agony wash through him. How could you grieve the loss of someone that you never met? "The child," his voice quivered with unshed tears.

Matilda sat next to Robin taking his hands in hers, "Marian was beat badly. She took a majority of those hits to her abdomen," she took a deep breath. "The child still rests within her, but I could not find a pulse. There is a very strong possibility that the child is no longer alive inside of her."

Robin allowed the words to sink in. Matilda was warning him that when his child is brought into the world there is a very likely chance that it will never smile, never cry, never reach out for its mother. "How," his voice cracked as his eyes filled with hot tears. He cleared his throat, "how long until we know."

Djaq took a step forward, "we will have to look for signs like movement or heart beat."

He nodded, "is there anything else that you need to do for her?"

"No," Djaq answered solemnly, "for now she needs rest."

"If you don't mind, I would like some time alone with her." His attention was so focused on his wife that he didn't even notice them leave. Tears began to fall down his face and he could taste saltiness on his lips as he bent over and kissed both of her cheeks, her lips, and finally her small rounded belly. "Now you listen to me little one, you will be okay. Do you hear me? Your mother and I need you more than we knew, and you have to be alright for her. You see we are both stubborn, and we put too much on ourselves. If anything were to happen to you we would both blame ourselves, and your mum, well she has been through too much heart ache. Most of it my doing. So you see, you have to be okay."

Marian woke to the feeling of tears sliding across her stomach. "Robin," her busted lip stung terribly as she spoke his name, "what are you doing?"

"Well I was about to count my new gray hairs. You scared me to death woman." He smiled softly before looking down at his feet, "I am so sorry my love; I failed you. I should have looked for you."

Marian sniffled, "no, darling, it is my fault. I have been so emotional. So stupid. You had no reason to believe that I had been captured. It is all my fault."

Robin stretched out next to her and wrapped his arms carefully around her as to not cause her anymore pain. He carefully brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed the tip of her nose, "Marian, my love, neither one of us could have predicted what Adrianna would do. You can not blame yourself."

Marian convulsed with sobs. Her already swore body was aching more and more with each new set of tears, "you don't understand Robin. I didn't want this child. I was afraid of our child." The lacerations on her face stung as her tears ran down her cheeks.

Robin tried to hide his pain at her confession, "Marian, it is okay to be afraid. Having a child is a huge change. None of this is your fault, my love." He knew that she was having a rough time, but he never would have dreamed that she would not want their child.

"I am a terrible person. I didn't want this child, and now," she sobbed, "now I would give anything, anything at all to know that our baby is okay. To feel it move inside me once more."

* * *

Will noticed Djaq walk out of the camp and run off into the forest. He immediately left everyone else and followed her quickly through the dense trees. When he finally caught up to her he found her in a clearing. She was kneeling in an odd way. She was sitting on her heels and leaning over to where her forehead touched the snow with her hands on either side of her face. Taking slow, quiet steps towards her he asked, "Djaq, what are you doing? It's freezing out here."

Will looked hazy through her tear filled eyes. She ran into the forest because she hated to cry in front of the men. She hated to appear weak, but she could not stop the tears as they traveled down her face and neck and soaked her sweater. Once she made it into this small clearing it only seemed natural that she bow before Allah, "I'm praying." She was touched when Will stepped forward and kneeled next to her. This is why she loved him. He did not understand her ways and her culture, but it never frightened him. Instead he tried to embrace it.

They stayed that way for what must have been an hour at least, praying for the unborn child and its parents, before they gave into the cold. Djaq looked up at Will with silent amazement. This man was so unlike the men her father would have chosen for her. In fact she was sure that her father would strongly protest any union between them. There was a time that she herself would never even consider loving an Englishman. They were the enemy. Yet somehow this one had carved his name into her heart and destiny. Their lives were forever intertwined. He never tried to change her, never treated her as if she was inferior, and that made her love him all the more.

She thought about Robin and Marian and the babe. She remembered Marian's happiness and ease at being married. Djaq was envious at how free Marian was. No longer did Marian need to hide her love or her passion; now she could embrace it. Djaq stopped walking and closed her eyes deep in thought.

Will turned to check on her as she opened her eyes. He shivered as their eyes seemed to lock onto one another. When she looked at him this way he could hide nothing from her. She could see all of his fears and his desires. He blushed slightly at that thought. There was something in her stance that told him that she was in very serious thought so he stayed quiet and waited for her to find her words. He felt insecure as he watched her eyes travel slowly down his body. He knew he wasn't much to look at. He was lanky and too thin, his arms and legs a bit too long, but he hoped that he was good enough for her. She was so beautiful and strong. She had an amazing passion for everything she did, and he often times found himself daydreaming about what it would be like to be with her completely. These thoughts of course were always left to his dream world. A world were he was confident in his actions and abilities to please a woman. In his dream world he could do things to her that would make her toes curl as she shouted out his name. In actuality he had no experience what so ever at bedding women, and was sure that if the time ever came with he and Djaq he would probably mess it all up somehow. That fear and insecurity is one of the reasons that he never allowed them to go very far, well that and he wanted to protect her honor.

She was slowly gazing at his body. There was really no need for her to stare in such away. She had long since memorized every inch of him. Well not every inch. She was slightly shocked by her scandalous thoughts, but continued to marvel at his beauty anyways. He had soft brown eyes that were full of emotion, wicked lips that begged to be kissed and to kiss in return. So many nights she found herself dreaming of all of the places those wonderful lips could travel. His whole upper torso, though slim, was very strong and muscular from his work with his axe. Her gaze drifted down further and she noticed that his pants were pulled unusually tight. She should have looked away. She should have been ashamed. Instead she studied the unknown. She felt a strange feminine pride knowing that the swelling was her doing. Noticing that Will was beginning to fidget at her attentions she brought her eyes back up to meet with his, "Marry me, Will Scarlet."

He stood there speechless unable to comprehend what she had just said. Surely this was another on of his little daydreams. She had not been starring at his bit of wood and she had certainly not asked him to marry her.

Doubt crawled its way into her thoughts as his silence continued. She knew he loved her, but maybe he did not love her that much or maybe he was not ready to be married. "I was just thinking that," she cleared her throat, "well life is short, and ours is not exactly the safest, and there is no time like the present, and, and," she stuttered, "and I love you."

He smiled at her nervousness. Only moments before she had been unashamedly staring at his body like a lioness looks upon its prey, and now she could barely look at him or speak. He took a step towards her, easily lifting her up his taller body and wrapping her legs around his hips. She gasped as he backed her into a tree for support, and kissed her passionately. Her fingers dug into his back as he nibbled and sucked on her lower lip. She felt him moan into her mouth as she moved her lower body against his hardness. He kept her pinned between his body and the tree as they pulled apart from their kiss panting for air. Once he caught his breath he whispered, "If anyone asks I popped the question not you. I can't have the lads calling me the bride, now can I?"

She giggled giddily, "so that is a yes?"

"Of course it is, my love."

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but I needed a bit of happiness. So I threw in the Will/Djaq bit.


	38. Chapter 38

Will and Djaq decided to keep their engagement to themselves for a bit. Things were still on edge at the camp. Marian was recovering quite well from her wounds and had even begun venturing out of the camp for small walks, but she still seemed very sullen. Robin was always alert and constantly at Marian's side. He had been plagued with nightmares of her being hurt again without him there to protect her. The only thing that seemed to calm him was never letting her leave his sight, and she was too depressed to fight him. Another cause for the uneasiness in the forest was that Alan was still hanging around the camp, which was something that no one really knew what to do about. He had betrayed them, but he also risked his life to save Marian. The problem was no one was sure if that act was redemption enough.

Djaq woke and like every morning the past week immediately stepped over to Marian and Robin's bunk. She removed the few bandages that Marian still needed and began to clean her wounds while the despondent patient stared at the ceiling. It tore Djaq apart seeing her friend like this. She had never thought of Marian as weak or quiet, but the other woman had done little but cry and stare blankly at nothing. Adrianna had broken her, and Djaq had no salve, no medicine for that. Each day was the same routine, and Djaq always finished by listening intently for the soft sound of the baby's heart. She touched her ear softly to Marian's stomach, and waited for her hearing to adjust. She ignored the small grumblings of last night's dinner digesting, but heard nothing from the child.

A soft voice filled the silence, "Anything?"

Djag nearly jumped when she heard Marian's voice, "I'm sorry, I cannot hear anything today, Matilda did say that the baby may have shifted positions while you were in the dungeon, and it may make it harder to detect." Matilda had said no such thing, but Djaq had to keep hope alive for Marian. She slowly rose from her spot and joined the others for breakfast.

Marian sighed softly and laid her head back down. She had not been as oblivious as the others thought. She had noticed all of their glances, their whispers, and she had no one to blame but herself. She of all people knew that people will treat you as delicately as you let them. She was allowing Robin to be overly protective, and letting everyone else treat her as though she were a broken vase. Each person in the gang trembled as they held their small jagged pieces and wondered how they could fit it all back together. No more. She had to get a grip. She was Marian of Locksley, the Nightwatchman, and protector of those too weak or too scared to stand up for themselves. So she may have lost her unborn child, but she herself was not dead, and she could not continue to behave as though she were. She sat up and forced herself not to grimace as she pulled and stretched swore muscles.

Everyone stopped eating as they noticed movement in the corner of the camp. They all watched her in silence and concern. Marian rolled her eyes and dusted of her pants and blouse as she stood up, "Well, I do believe that is quite enough staring. If I did not know better I would think I was standing in front of you lot without a stitch of clothing. I'm going to step out and gather some berries and such. I'll be back shortly."

No one said a word as Marian threw her cloak about her shoulders with one arm, the other was still in a sling and would take another few weeks before she had full use of it again. Everyone watched in a stupor as she grabbed a basket and stepped outside. Djaq smiled to herself, after a long and scary week, her friend was back.


	39. Chapter 39

John was sitting in a clearing thinking about everything that had happened lately, and about his own beloved Alice. This whole ordeal with Marian and the child brought back painful memories. He and Alice had been quite poor, especially starting out. Winters were harsh and the leaky roof had caused a fair share of sniffles. Alice had two miscarriages before she was able to carry Little John through a full term. John still felt a small emptiness, two little blank spaces in his heart, where those two children should have resided. He had a sinking feeling that things would not turn out well for the child of Robin and Marian, but he hoped for their sake that the child would live and be strong. There was so much devastation, so much death in this world, and frankly the whole gang had been through too much. They all needed this win. They all needed something to prove to them that they were not fighting in vain.

John's thoughts shifted slightly as he noticed the tall, quiet carpenter timidly approach. He had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of Will. The poor boy looked incredibly nervous. He was tugging at his cloak and shuffling his feet, "you won't have any skin left if you keep chewing on your lip like that. What's the matter with you?"

Will swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "John, as you know I care about Djaq quite a lot. Love her in fact. And I wanted to speak with you. That is to say, her father not being around and all. Well, I know she looks upon you fondly."

John raised an eyebrow, Will was asking for her hand, and doing a terrible job at it. Still, it warmed John. He remember how nervous he had been when he asked Alice's father. He decided to help the poor lad out, "and you wanted to ask permission to marry her."

Will sighed in relief, "yes. She thinks of you as a father, and it just didn't feel right not being able to ask any of her family for their blessings."

John smiled at the young man. Will was filled with love for the young woman that John had in a way adopted. He knew Will was a good man who would always look after her and love her. Once this whole mess with Prince John and King Richard was sorted out, he would be able to support her too. He nodded, "We need a win, and you I like."

* * *

Dinner was amazing that evening. They had the same 'I Swear It Is Not Squirrel' soup, but for dessert they had something special. Marian had found quite a few berries on her walk, and with Much's help and the last of their flour they had made a nice tart. Each person sat in silence as they took small bites of their food letting all of the flavors swirl around in their mouths. Marian sat with a huge smile on her face, not just because the tart tasted wonderful, but because it was the first productive thing she had done since her capture. It was about time she made herself useful again. She could see the enjoyment plastered on everyone's faces as they dug in.

"Marian," Much said with a full mouth, "I must say it is good to have you back. Well, I mean I know you have been back, but this. This is so good!" He smacked his lips, "Why hadn't we thought of this earlier. We must go steal more flour right away. Forget the gold and the peasants, we need more pies!"

Marian's laughed filled each outlaw with joy. It was a delicate, musical sound that had not filled the camp in too long. It was one of those true treasures that you did not realize how much you cherished it until it was gone. "Why thank you Much. I am ever so glad that you enjoy them, but please remember you did quite a bit of the work yourself."

He sat up straighter and raised his chin in the air, "I did, didn't I. Well that being the case I do believe you lot owe Marian and I a good deal of gratitude."

Robin rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend, "From the bottom of our hearts we thank the Great Lord Much and Lady Marian for their fine culinary skills." He bowed slowly for Much, and kissed Marian soundly on the lips enjoying how she too tasted like sweet, ripe berries.

John stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Seeing as everyone is so cheerful today I thought that Will and Djaq might want to share in their good news."

Djaq blushed as Will swallowed his last bite of tart, "Djaq has agreed to be my wife." His goofy smile lit up the entire camp as he put his arm around Djaq.

Djaq waited for the cheering to subside before she spoke up, "Robin we were hoping that you would perform the ceremony, and John of course, will be giving me away."

Marian hugged Djaq and kissed her on the cheek, "I am so happy for you. We will leave tomorrow to find you a dress."

"Marian," Robin objected, "you cannot go running around town with only one good arm. What happens if someone recognizes you and tries to arrest you?"

Her eyes filled with a fire and passion that Robin had not seen in far too long, "you listen here, Lord of Locksley," her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she poked him in the chest, "my best friend is getting married and she needs a dress. Now, we can sneak out while you are sleeping, or we can go during the day like civilized shoppers, but one way or another we are getting her a wedding dress!"

"Can you pick up some more flour in town, and maybe some eggs?"

"Much," everyone said in unison.


	40. Chapter 40

"Marian," Djaq's exhausted voice pleaded, "can we not just grab one and go? We have been at this since breakfast and it is almost midday now."

Marian smiled at her friend, "we must find the perfect dress, Djaq. It is your wedding dress, a once in a lifetime dress." Marian was giddy as they moved from town to town, seamstress to seamstress. She could tell that Djaq was not only tired but nervous as well. They had told Robin that they would only go to Nettlestone, but how could they stop there. Either the dresses didn't fit Djaq or the color was awful on the woman. "We'll try Sarah next."

Djaq eyes went wide, "Marian no! We cannot go to Locksley. Let's just go back to Clun the yellow one wasn't so bad and I can pull up the skirt so I don't trip over it."

Shock covered her face, "the yellow one wasn't bad?! Maybe if it had been a golden color or the color of fresh sunflowers it wouldn't be so terrible, but it was the color of urine Djaq. It was almost as awful as the vomit green dress, and none of them fit right. No it will not do at all," she shook her head. "Sarah on the other hand is used to making dresses for petite women. She made loads of gorgeous gowns for me."

Djaq grunted in frustration making Marian think that she had been spending entirely too much time with the men. "I believe I was wrong in your diagnosis. You must have brain damage. Do you not remember that the Countess who captured and tortured you resides there?"

Djaq winced realizing that was the wrong thing to say as Marian's shoulders stiffened, "and do you not remember that Locksley is rightfully my home now. I will not be bullied away from what is mine, and I will not live in fear of a woman who hates her life so much that she tries to make everyone else miserable. We are going to Locksley."

Djaq hung her head in defeat. Marian's fiery temper had definitely returned, and there was no use arguing with her. Once near Locksley they pulled their hoods down well over their faces and scurried from one hiding place to another until they reached Sarah's cottage.

Sarah had been sitting by the fire hemming up a pair of trousers when the two female outlaws poked their heads inside, "Djaq, Lady Marian it is good to see you two. How can I be of help today? More trousers? Sweaters?"

Marian smiled and shook her head, "we are here for something a bit more special. Djaq and Will have decided to get married and we need a dress. Immediately if you have any."

"Well praise me, little Willy Scarlet has found himself a girl has he?" She grinned up at Djaq and nodded in approval. "I was close friends with his mum, Jane. She was a fine woman. I think you would have like her. She would be glad to know that her boy found such a strong, brave woman." Noticing Djaq's blush the older woman changed the subject, "now let me think. I believe I have a few that might work, and with Marian's help we can make any alterations in a hurry."

Djaq watched Sarah walk over to a large chest and dig out four dresses that looked about her size. The first that Sarah and Marian helped her into was a deep red with a long flowing skirt and billowing sleeves. It truly was gorgeous, but Marian insisted she try on each one. She then tried on a green dress and a blue dress, both were very lovely and Djaq was really beginning to worry. How would she ever pick? As Sarah picked up the last dress Djaq's eyes began to water. Marian and Sarah fastened Djaq in it and stepped back to take a look at it. "This is it," Djaq said softly as a tear fell down her cheek. The dress was a soft creamy orange color with a soft scoop neck and back that showed more skin than Djaq was used to. The arms of the dress were form fitting but not so much so that it limited her mobility, and the long skirt fell loosely about her ankles.

Sarah looked at the young woman, "my dear why are you crying?"

Djaq wiped the tears away and continued to stare down at her dress, "I know everyone sees me as one of the lads, but there was a time before England, when I wore dresses and jewels. I like many girls dreamed of my wedding. I know that I will not be able to follow all of the customs of my people, but it is nice to know that I will follow one of them in my own way."

"It is tradition to wear orange?"

Djaq chuckled softly, "not quite. The bride would find orange blossoms and weave them into a crown to wear over her veil. It symbolized her purity upon entering the marriage. The blossoms back home were this color."

Marian nodded in understanding, "what else did you hope for as a child?"

Sighing she whispered, "oh so many stupid things that no longer really matter. I imagined my Nikah as this amazing spiritual event where we would sign our Ketubah; followed by a grand Walima. I would be dressed in fine silks with jewels, and atop my head would be my orange blossoms."

Marian and Sarah looked confused, "I think you lost us."

"A Nikah," Djaq explained, "is the religious union of the bride and groom before Allah inside a Mosque or church. The Ketubah is a marriage contract. It states how you will share your wealth, divide the chores, raise your children and so forth. Whenever there is a disagreement the couple could just look at the Ketubah to settle the argument. A wife could say to her husband, 'The Ketubah that you signed says that you would help with the dishes.' And the Walima is the ceremony where all of your friends and family gather around and recognize you as husband and wife. There is food and singing and dancing." She sighed softly, "but I am not home. So I must make small alterations to that dream. How much is the dress?"

Sarah hugged the young bride, "think of it as a wedding present from an old friend of the family."

Djaq's smile lit up the small cottage, "thank you, my friend."

As they helped Djaq out of her dress the wheels in Marian's mind began spinning. She couldn't give Djaq the wedding of her dreams, but she could do her best to come close to it. They returned to the camp with a happy silence. Djaq had started out on this trip thinking that the dress did not matter and that they should grab the first one that they saw. She was so glad that Marian had not allowed her to do that. Her dress was perfect. She only hoped that Will would feel the same.

Robin and the others were beginning to worry about the women's absence. It was nearly night fall, and Robin was sure that something terrible had befallen the two women. He heard their approach before he saw them, and began walking towards the soft sounds of snow crunching under their weight, "Marian, Djaq what in the world took you so long?"

Marian shrugged, "we were looking for a dress."

"You went out to find ONE dress not a whole wardrobe," Robin sounded exasperated, "and it took you all day."

Djaq was just smiling softly at the package in her hands when Marian spoke up, "we were looking for a wedding dress. You are lucky it did not take days or even weeks. Now where is Much? I bought flour and such while we were out."

Will walked up to Djaq giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. She looked down at her bundle so lovingly, "did you find the perfect one?"

She beamed up at him, "yes. Oh and Sarah was so wonderful. She said it was our wedding gift, and told me all about your mother, and," she sighed, "I had a wonderful time."

It took Robin's mind a moment to place all of the pieces together, "wait. You went to Sarah?! You told me Nettlestone," he yelled at Marian and Djaq, "we agreed on Nettlestone."

Marian shrugged, "the dresses in Nettlestone were atrocious, and the ones in Clun were not much better. Sarah is the best; it was only natural that we go to her."

Robin was shaking with anger that was made all the worse because neither woman was showing any remorse. Djaq was just looking at the bundle in her arms, and Marian was behaving like going to Locksley was an everyday field trip. "Marian, with me," he barked as he walked off into the forest.

She just rolled her eyes and followed after him, "I don't see what the problem is. We found Djaq a dress, stocked up on supplies, and got home safely."

He just looked at her in disbelief, "you don't see what the problem is?"

"Didn't I just say that," she asked with mild irritation.

"Marian, your bruises are just now fading, your arm is still in a sling, and we have no idea if our child will live or not all because of the bloody Countess Adrianna. You don't see how going back there could be a problem? Do you not see that this time she just may choose to kill you right away?"

Marian stiffened and her voice cracked as she said, "whether the baby is fine or not I have to keep living, Robin. And don't you speak to me about what the Countess might do to me. I was there, ALONE, in her dungeon for three days while she tortured me because of you. She did not care about information. Each blow was just a way to hurt you, and she didn't care who else was hurt in the process." Tears started to fall down her face.

Robin stared at her filled with rage and pain. He did blame himself for what happened to her and the child, everyday. He would forever feel the heavy burden of that guilt. She did not have to remind him about it, and she sure as Hell did not have to scare him to death by parading around Locksley. He made a low noise that resembled a growl, "do you think that I don't know that? Do you think that I don't look at you everyday and realize that you would be better off without me?" Tears began to travel down his cheeks, "but I am not strong enough to let you go."

He pushed her into a tree, being careful with her injured arm, and claimed her mouth with his in a terrified desperation. They had kissed many times, but never like this. They were both furious with each other. Robin's frantic movements were caused by fear, anger, and passion as his tongue battled with hers. Marian nearly ripped the tie on his cloak as she threw it from his shoulders and pulled his shirt from his trousers and then over his head. She broke their kiss to trail kisses and small bites all over his chest and shoulders. He pushed her again into the tree and was satisfied to hear a loud moan escape her lips as he pushed her shirt up to expose her breasts. He was frustrated that he couldn't take it completely off, but had no intention of letting things cool down while he took the time to remove her arm from the sling and gently pull her shirt free. Nothing about how they were feeling right now was gentle. Marian was tugging hard at his trousers as he was pushing hers down over the curve of her hips. She stepped out of them as she finally got Robin's down around his knees and then pushed him hard onto the ground falling on top of him. She again began nipping and biting his stomach and chest. This whole experience was about contrasting feelings. The cold snow on his bare skin versus the heat built between them, and Marian's bites registering somewhere between pleasure and pain. She positioned herself over his erection and began riding him hard. He sat up and caught one of her breasts in his mouth gently biting down on the soft flesh making her through her head back and scream his name. He allowed her to set the pace until he was wild with need, rolling her over in the snow and driving into her as she clawed at his back. When they finished they collapsed sweating and shaking from their exertion.

Marian was desperately trying to catch her breath, "That was amazing! I should get mad at you more often," she said with a giggle.


	41. Chapter 41

It was not even dawn when Marian was nudging Robin, "wake up."

Robin who had been groggily turning away from her and pulling the blanket above his head. He was swore and exhausted from the previous night, "Again," he said in disbelief, "Marian I am but one man. Go back to sleep and let me rest."

She blushed slightly at his insinuation, "we have a mission."

He instantly became alert at the thought of a mission, "what is it? A tax shipment coming in? Is someone in danger?"

Marian whispered, "something is in danger. I'll need Much and John to help as well."

Robin nodded, "what about Will and Djaq?"

Shaking her head she responded, "let them sleep. You wake John while I roust Much from his bed."

Everyone remained silent and alert, unsure about Marian's important mission. Each man was ready for a battle, a rescue mission, or anything else that may come along. They were not however prepared for what Marian said next, "I gathered you all here to help me plan Will and Djaq's wedding."

Each man looked at her with shock and quite a bit of frustration, "Roosters are not even out yet, and you drag us out of our warm beds to gather flowers," Much asked in disbelief.

Robin yawned, "I have to agree with Much, it is not a big deal that requires a lot of planning. I'll say a few words, they'll kiss, and it is done."

"That is the last objection that I will hear from any of you," Marian's voice rose in anger, pointing her finger at each man. "How much has Djaq done for each of you? How many times has she bandaged your wounds, saved your lives, and this is how you wish to repay her? A woman gets married once in her life," she glared at Robin and poked him in the chest, "if her husband is lucky and she does not kill him and marry another. Although none of you view her as a woman I guarantee you that she is, and she deserves the wedding of her dreams, or at least as close as we can get to it."

Each man looked down in shame, "what do you need us to do," John asked.

"That's better," Marian said as she smoothed her clothing, "Robin and I are going to break in to the Sherriff's garden."

"What?!" Robin's voice cracked.

"It is a custom for Djaq's people to have a wreath of orange blossoms around their head. The Sherriff is the only one that I know of who has them." Marian shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "While we are out John, Much I need you to invite a few trustworthy guests: Matilda and Sarah of course, and anyone else who was close to the Scarlet's. When you are finished with that I want you to fetch Luke. The wedding is set for the day after tomorrow so that doesn't give us much time. Robin and I will then head to the old camp to prepare it for their honeymoon. Alan is with us for the moment so we know the location is safe, and it will give them some privacy. Not to mention a bed without thorns and leaves."

Much and John blushed at her last comment but everyone nodded and went on their way. Robin was still unsure about this idea of hers, but he was smart enough to realize that this was as much a distraction as it was a gift for her friend. The danger about the Sherriff's private garden was that it could be seen from Vassey's bed chamber and his office. As they approached a facsimile of Eden Marian carefully removed her sling. Robin's voice was full of concern, "did Djaq tell you that your arm was healed enough to remove that?"

Marian stretched her sore arm out and pivoted it around to test her mobility, "no, but it feels like it is time. My arm hasn't bothered me in days. Now stop stalling. We have flowers to pick."

"Marian, I'm an outlaw. I'm bloody Robin Hood. Could you at least make it sound a bit manlier," Robin pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, "fine, begin Operation: Gathering Blossoms." She winked at him, "was that manly enough for you darling?"


	42. Chapter 42

Robin was right on Marian's heels as they ran toward the forest. He paused for a moment to shoot a few arrows at the soldiers in an attempt to discourage them, and was rewarded with Marian yelling at him, "Robin of Locksley if you drop those flowers showing off I will beat you bloody."

He continued running after her, "Marian, I am trying to keep us from being pursued. Are you seriously yelling at me over a bunch of flowers?"

She slowed down as the reached the old camp, "Robin you know how important this is." She sat down on a log and spread her loot out in front of her. "Go ahead and leave your flowers here. Can you clear the brush while I put the wreath together?"

Robin couldn't help but smile at her. She was stubborn and unruly, but she was also fiercely determined. And if you were lucky enough to have her love she would fight off an entire army to protect you and make you happy. Robin pulled out his Saracen sword and began hacking at all of the underbrush that had grown around the old camp. By the time he cleared the path to the entrance Marian was done with the wreath, "How does it look?"

Robin smiled and kissed his wife tenderly on the cheek, "she is going to love it."

"Great," she grinned. "Now we can start cleaning the inside of the camp. I wish we could give them a proper bed, but at least they will have their privacy and a fire to keep warm."

"Somehow I think keeping warm won't be a problem," Robin winked.

* * *

Djaq looked around the nearly empty camp with more than a little confusion, "Will, Alan did the others say where they went."

"Nope," Alan shrugged. "Woke up this morning and they were gone. I guess we have the camp to ourselves today."

Will sighed and started carving away on a piece of wood. As far as he was concerned the camp was still a bit too crowded. Will longed to have a few moments alone with Djaq. Ever since they announced their engagement they had not had a moment together. Djaq and Marian spent an entire day getting a dress. He had been frustrated while he waited for her to return, but as soon as he saw the look on her face his heart warmed. She looked upon her dress with awe as though it were some priceless treasure. He knew that face because it was the same way he looked at her.

Alan stretched out, "so the lucky day is coming up. Do you think we should go out and get some ale, and maybe a pig to roast?"

"I don't know. There is really no need for a feast," Djaq said timidly.

"I'm not being funny, but you two are a bit uptight. I think the ale will help loosen things up a bit," Alan's comment left Will and Djaq both blushing.

"Alright," Will nodded, "let's go to Nottingham."

* * *

Luke was sitting at the table with his Auntie Annie eating dinner when he heard a soft tap at the door. "I'll get it," he said as he stood up to see who was coming to visit at such a late hour. When he opened the doors he was shocked to see Much and John, two of Will's friends there. "Is Will alright," he immediately asked with concern.

Much stepped forward, "This is a wedding invitation."

Luke and Annie just stared at the scruffy blonde with confusion. John cleared his throat, "Will has proposed to Djaq. They wish to be married, and we wanted to bring you both to surprise them. It is too late to leave out today, but if we leave at first light we will make it to Nottingham before it is too dark."

"Little William," Annie covered her mouth with her hand, "is getting married." Then confusion started to settle in, "wait one minute. Are you trying to tell me that my William is a fancy boy?"

"What?" Much asked.

"No," John exclaimed.

The older woman shook her head, "but you said he was marrying Jack."

Luke laughed, "it's pronounced Djaq. Her real name is Saffiayah, and I promise she isn't a lad."

"Oh, well that is good to know."

Much looked at the woman with large, pleading eyes, "we were wondering if you might allow us to sleep here tonight? It is very cold outside."

"Of course you can, but I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor. We haven't much room here."

John smiled, "that is not a problem ma'am."

"If it wouldn't be asking too much, could we also join you for dinner," Much asked as his stomach grumbled.


	43. Chapter 43

Marian was fixing dinner, making cakes, and preparing the pig in Much's absence while Djaq, Will, Alan, and Robin laughed and talked about one of their many adventures. For the first time Marian understood how Much felt in the group. Sure she had helped with meals since she came to the forest, but Much had always been by her side chatting with her about herbs or vegetables. It saddened her to realize how the group had been treating someone who worked so hard to care for them. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. She couldn't bare being so emotional in front of the game.

She tossed down her dish towel and grabbed Robin and Alan by the ears, "that's it," she said over the screams of the two men. "I am sick of you all lazing about using the excuse that you do not know how to cook to force Much and I into servitude. Tonight is your first cooking lesson." Will and Djaq started to stand, "oh no, you two sit down. I will not have you preparing your own wedding feast, but once you are back from your honeymoon you two will join the dinner rotation."

"I'm not being funny but that really hurts," Alan whimpered.

Robin smiled sweetly at his wife trying to charm her, "Marian, my love, do you think you are overreacting a bit?"

She shoved a spoon in his hand, "stir. Now." She turned towards Alan, "you grab that bowl over there and the flour."

As Much, John, Luke, and Annie approached Much could smell food cooking in the camp, "rosemary," he said to the others, "that is definitely Marian. She loves rosemary." They had all been exhausted but at the thought of a warm meal spirits were raised and paces were quickened. When Much stepped inside he stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes, but when they opened again the same image sat before him.

Robin and Alan both had smudges of flour on their faces and were looking quite intently at their small creations. "Mine doesn't look as good as his," Robin whined.

"It looks just fine," Marian rolled her eyes, and noticed that the others had arrived. "Hello Much, I thought it was time these two began helping in the kitchen."

Will stood up slowly, almost in shock, "Luke," he whispered, "Aunt Annie." A huge smile spread across his face as he ran to them with open arms. "What are you two doing here?"

Luke smiled as his big brother ruffled his hair, "I hear we are your wedding present."

Will looked at the rest of the gang and swallowed a huge lump in his throat. They had done something beyond words for him, and he would never forget their kindness. "Who," he cleared his throat, "which one of you?"

"It was Marian's idea," Robin said turning to look at his wife as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Will walked up to her and embraced her in a huge hug before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "thank you Marian."

"Is anyone going to introduce me to my new niece," the older woman said in a huff.

Will took her hand and led her to Djaq who was nervously trying to smooth her hair and dust off her clothes, "this is Djaq. Djaq this is my Aunt and you remember my brat of a baby brother Luke"

Annie pulled her into a bear hug, "oh you are a pretty thing aren't you. My Willy did pretty well for himself if I do say so myself."

Alan made a choking noise to cover his cough, "Willy?"

They all ate dinner together as Annie told the gang about the adventures of young Will and Luke Scarlet. Every now and then she would stop to ask Djaq if she knew what she was getting herself into. Each time the young Saracen would blush and say yes. It wasn't until late in the evening when Marian finally stood a stretched a bit, "alright ladies, I think it is time that we leave for the night."

"Leave where," Will asked unconsciously holding onto Djaq's hand tighter unwilling to let her go.

"Will, Djaq cannot stay with you tonight, and we need somewhere private to get ready for the wedding. I trust all of you men will bathe and shave for tomorrow," she added with a stern look.

"But it is freezing outside," Much argued.

"There is a perfectly good tub right here next to the fire place and I have clean clothes out for all of you," she leaned over and kissed her husband. "Goodnight my love. I will see you at midday. Don't forget the last of the cakes."

He smiled and pulled her down onto his lap giving her a proper kiss. He didn't want to admit it in front of the gang, but he hated the thought of sleeping without her. He smiled at her, "I'll take care of the cakes love. You girls have a good night." He added with a whisper, "I'll miss you."

The women gathered their dresses, some soap, weapons, and a bag that Marian had packed as they began their hike to the old camp. Not only had Robin and Marian cleaned up, they stocked the old place as well. It too had a tub, fire wood, two pots, a few plates, and some food for the morning. Once they reached their destination they lit a fire and fell fast asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

I like to call this chapter Friendly Advise. Sometimes friends like to help out a bit too much. Oh and for those who don't know maidens head is another term for cherry.

* * *

The next morning Marian woke early and made several trips to fetch water while Annie fixed something for breakfast. Marian and Annie rushed through their baths so Djaq would have more time to relax. Annie was cleaning up the dishes when she turned to her future niece, "so deary, are you nervous?"

Djaq laughed softly, "I have faced so many obstacles in my life. Why would I be afraid of marrying Will? It feels like the most natural thing in the world."

"Oh I don't think you understood what I mean," Annie laughed hysterically. "I was asking if you were nervous about tonight."

Djaq's eyes went wide, "in all honesty I haven't really thought about that part."

"Well don't tell Will that," Marian smiled. "You don't want to wound his ego tonight of all nights. From what I hear the poor lad is nervous enough."

"What does he have to be nervous about," Djaq asked innocently.

Marian noticed Annie's look of confusion, "her mother died when she was young, and she has been masquerading as a lad for a couple of years now. So she hasn't had any women to explain these things to her."

The older woman nodded in understanding, "well you see, sweetie, the reason he is nervous is because my William is a good boy. He has never lain with a woman, and because of that doesn't know what to expect. Most men would have us women believe that they are amazing love makers and know everything about it, but that isn't the truth. Most of them for the first hand full of times are like children with candy. They rush right through it. Don't worry they learn how to savor it later." Annie laughed when she saw the shocked look on Djaq's face, "anyways if I were you I would try to hold out a bit before letting him… well this is awkward. I can't talk about my nephew like this. Marain, you are a married woman, will you be a doll and finish this up?"

"Of course," Marian said as Annie stepped outside. "You look positively frightened."

Djaq blushed, "well it's a good thing it won't last long, right? I mean it is going to hurt, so the shorter the better?"

Marian grabbed a comb and started brushing Djaq's hair, "well I don't know. It didn't hurt that much for Robin and me, but I think it is because we took it so slowly. He was really sweet about it. It gave me time to get over my fear and to let my body adjust. What Annie was trying to say was don't just rush into it. Enjoy each other. It is your first time and it is only natural for both of you to be nervous. Kiss and stroke each other. Don't be afraid to explore your new intimacy. If you do this I promise that even if it is over soon you will still be satisfied."

"Okay, now I'm nervous," Djaq said sheepishly.

"You have no reason to be," Marian assured her. "Will is a sweet, gentle man. He won't hurt you, and he will put you pleasure before his own, or at least he'll try. Besides I think the boys were planning on giving him tips," Marian couldn't help but laugh at the fear on her face.

---

"You want me to what?!" Will asked with wide eyes.

Alan smiled cheekily, "trust me it drives the ladies wild."

Robin nodded in agreement, "Marian loves it, but it does take some finesse. Pay attention to what you are doing and her reaction. Then you'll find out what she likes the best. It is guaranteed to work."

"If she doesn't knock my head off my shoulders for trying," Will's voice cracked.

Robin and Alan shrugged to each other, "well yeah there is that."

"I'm not being funny mate, but I haven't meant a single woman who didn't like it once she gave it a chance," Alan said with a wink.

"Remember to take it slow," John reminded him.

Much laughed, "yeah, you don't want it to be over before it's even begun. That won't be a great first impression."

Will glared at Much, "not helping."

"He is right though," John told him. "You should listen to Robin and Alan too. Try to make sure she is happy before you finally… well…"

"Pop her maidens head," Alan supplied.

John glared, "because once you start that you won't last long."

Will looked around at his friends, "I know that you guys are just trying to help, but you aren't. So can you just stop already?"


	45. Chapter 45

John approached the camp as Marian started working on Djaq's hair. Marian had braided Djaq's hair when it was wet which caused it to curl nicely once dry. Marian's fingers were deftly pulling bits of hair back and pinning them when John cleared his throat loudly, "are you all decent?" 

Marian laughed, "yes, John, we are all dressed. You are safe to come in."

He ducked into the old camp. Thankfully Will had made the new one a bit taller. The old camp always left him with neck and back cramps. His eyes slid from the ground over to Djaq's small form causing tears to sting in his eyes and puffing out his chest in fatherly pride, "You look... you look lovely, Little One."

Djaq's eyes began to water as she wrapped her arms around John and hugged him leaving Marian chasing behind her trying to pin down a curl. With everything going on in the camp recently she and John had not been spending the time that they used to with one another. His use of her nickname reminded her of just how much she meant to this group, and how much they meant to her as well.

Marian was struggling with an unruly strand of hair while Djaq and John hugged, "well if you two are just about done for the moment I would like to finish the bride's hair before the wedding is over."

They two of them smiled at Marian and separated. John sat back and watched Annie and Marian prepare Djaq for her big day, and he couldn't help but notice how much Marian had changed in the past weeks since her confinement and torture. When she was first returned to them she had seemed like nothing more than a shell of what she used to be. She lacked her spunk, her fire as she mourned the possible loss of her child. Now however, something had changed. Slowly she had become the stronger, vivacious woman she had been. She made the plans and preparations for this wedding, when the men had obviously not thought about it, and gave each person orders. She was smiling again, teasing Robin, and keeping them all in line. She was positively radiant.

Marian finally finished Djaq's hair and secured the viel in place with a few pins. "Djaq," she said softly, "close your eyes."

She looked up at her friend with confusion, "as you wish."

John watched as Marian walked over to a corner and uncovered her surprise for Djaq. She slowly crossed the room, holding the blossoms delicately as not to crush them. Once she was standing in front of Djaq she lowered it onto the young woman's head and retrieved a mirror.

Djaq had been nervous and unsure about what Marian was up too, but knew it couldn't be anything too embarrassing with John in the room. She listened intently to Marian's footsteps as they approached her and felt the slightest weight on the top of her head. Her eyes were still pressed tightly closed as tears slid down her cheeks. She brought her hands up slowly and carefully touched her fingertips to the flower petals.

Marian was beaming at her friend, "go ahead now. Open them."

Djaq did as she was told and found herself staring at her own reflection. She was speechless. The last time that she truly felt beautiful had seemed like a lifetime ago. She hardly recognized herself. Her hair that had grown to about shoulder length and was curled nicely with various bits pulled up on top of her head. Her veil was very simple but on top of it was a delicate wreath of orange blossoms. "Marian," her voice was barely more than a whisper, "how did you? How is this even possible?"

"It was simple," Marian said shrugging, "we only get married once, my friend, and I wanted to make sure yours was perfect. So Robin and I just broke into the Sheriff's personal gardens and picked a few pretty flowers."

"You are the best friend I could ask for. Thank you so much," she hugged Marian tightly.

"Well you best stop crying before you soak your dress," Annie said as she brought Djaq a small cloth to wipe her face. "You are a lovely bride, and I am so happy that you are joining our family."

* * *

Will was standing in the clearing that they had chosen for their wedding nervously carving away at a piece of wood. It really was quite lovely. Marian had outdone herself, and worked the other outlaws to complete exhaustion . Marian wove her left over orange blossoms all over the small section of Sherwood making it resemble a beautiful paradise. Will had also been surprised to see various people that he had known since childhood. He really needed to thank her for all of her hard work.

"I'm not being funny mate, but don't you think you have made enough toothpicks," Alan asked sarcastically, playfully punching Will on the shoulder.

"What is taking them so long," Will whined sounding a bit too much like Much.

Robin smiled at him knowingly, "Will you have been really lucky with Djaq thus far, but you should know that most women take forever to get ready. It's even worse on their wedding day."

"Did Marian make you wait nervously," Will asked. Everyone gathered around at this question. No one really knew the story of Robin and Marian's wedding.

"Actually no," Robin laughed to himself thinking back fondly, "I showed up to the castle one evening to talk to her about the new tax collector, and found her in this amazing gown. Then she told me that I was running late to my own wedding. After the shock subsided we rushed to Friar Tuck's."

Much gave Robin an odd look, "well Marian has always been a bit different."


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: This story has grown and progressed in a way that I never expected, and I wanted to thank all of you for reading it. I have truly enjoyed writing it, and from my many wonderful reviews I feel like you all took pleasure from it as well. I hope everyone enjoys the ending.**

* * *

Annie left Marian and John to look after Djaq as she made her way to her nephews. When she arrived she was shocked by the number of people that showed up for the wedding. She hugged Will tightly, "I have never been more proud of you, and I know that your mum and dad would feel the same." She glanced around again at all of the guests, "these people. They are the ones you help?"

Will nodded, "yes, they are."

She wiped a tear from her cheek, "I understand now. Before, your father and I couldn't understand why you stayed, why you wouldn't come to be with us. I know now. It was for all of them, and they love you for it."

Her words meant so much to him. The last time he saw his father they fought. Dan Scarlett wanted his family together and safe. He couldn't understand why it was so important for Will to stick around. The people here suffer so much, and as long as Will can help a single person, give a family one more meal, he would remain.

Annie turned to Robin, "Marian said they were on their way."

"Thank you," he smiled, "my gang, to their spots." Robin stood in the center with Will to his left followed by Alan and Much. Each man, per Marian strict orders, had bathed thoroughly, shaved, and changed into the clothes that she had laid out for them.

Marian, Djaq, and John were hidden behind tall shrubs, "are you ready," Marian asked Djaq.

Djaq smiled brightly and hugged Marian again, "thanks to you. I could not have done this without you Marian. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," she brushed a strand of hair from her face and began walking down their make shift isle. Her eyes immediately locked on Robin's. It seemed like years since the last time she saw his smooth, shaven face. Once she got to her spot she glanced at the other men, satisfied to see they followed her orders.

When Djaq and John stepped out all eyes turned to them. She immediately felt like some specimen being studied. John noticed her tense up and become nervous. He smiled at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "take a deep breath and focus on Will. You are the only two here."

Djaq did as she was told. She closed her eyes breathing deeply. When they opened again they locked with Will's intense gaze. He made her feel sheltered from everyone's scrutiny. After what seemed like the longest minute of her life she finally reached her groom. 

Will thought that his heart had stopped beating when he saw her. She looked so beautiful in her long dress and delicate veil. The whole world seemed to slip away as he stared at her.

John leaned down and kissed Djaq's cheek, "him I like. Take care of him, Little One," he took Will's hand and placed it on top of Djaq's before he stepped back and joined the other men.

The ceremony seemed like a dream. They barely even registered what Robin was saying to them. They were shaken from their daze as Robin cleared his throat, "Will I said, you may kiss your bride."

Will smiled at their leader and turned to his new wife. He took the thin material of her veil in between his fingers and slowly pulled it over her face. As he placed his hands on her cheeks he heard Alan groan, "I'm not being funny, but you're taking forever." Alan still felt a pang of jealousy seeing the two together, but he also knew that he didn't have a chance with Djaq. Her and Will were meant for each other.

Will rolled his eyes at Alan and turned back to his bride, "I love you Saffiyah," he whispered before he pressed his lips softly to hers. Everyone cheered and yelled causing the young couple to break apart laughing.

* * *

Marian was standing off to the side looking at her handy work. Everyone was happy, laughing, and dancing. Much was manning the buffet table stuffing his mouth almost as much as he was filling other people's plates. Alan was drinking entirely too much and flirting with anything in a skirt. Robin walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, "you did a good thing today. I haven't seen so many smiles in far too long."

She smiled and leaned into her husband, "I think everyone needs to remember that good things still happen."

He kissed the top of her head, "are you starting to believe that again?" Everyone else thought Marian was back to normal. Robin knew better. She was struggling. She kept busy, but she wasn't as happy and carefree as she used to be.

She sighed, "I think so. I'm sorry things have been so strained lately my love." She turned in his embrace to face him, "maybe tonight we can sneak off somewhere?"

Robin rose an eyebrow and gave her a cheeky grin, "Marian, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why yes Robin Hood I think I am," she smiled.

* * *

Djaq giggled as Will lifted her in his arms and carried her into the old camp. He kissed her tenderly as he put her back on her own feet. She looked around the camp her eyes falling nervously on Will's old cot as a lump formed in her throat. Will noticed her apprehension and honestly felt a bit nervous himself, "you know we don't have to. I mean it has been a long day. We could just go to sleep."

A smile tugged at her lips. How did she ever get so lucky? Will would do anything to make her happy. She took a deep breath as her shaking hands removed her veil and wreath of flowers. Will swallowed hard as he watch Djaq slowly push her dress off her shoulders. He felt his heart begin to race as the dress pooled around her ankles. His eyes roamed over every inch of her bare skin as she stood before him in the soft fire light. "Beautiful," he whispered as he walked up to her and kissed her passionately. She tasted like the sweet ale that they had been drinking earlier. His fingers tangled in her hair as he began trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders. She shivered as his free hand stroked her back making her arch into his touch.

He laughed nervously as Djaq tried to pull his shirt over his head. He took a step back and smiled at her sheepishly before he pulled his shirt over his head and begun untying his trousers until he was standing in front of her completely exposed. He watched her anxiously as her eyes roamed over his body. She walked around Will pausing when she was behind him to roam her hands over the plains of his back and shoulders. He groaned softly as she placed little kisses on his shoulder blades. He turned around to face her pressing his body against hers as he kissed her fiercely savoring the feel of skin touching skin. He lifted her small body and carried her to their bed as his calloused fingers roamed her body.

He took his time and kissed every inch of her body, "you are so beautiful."

She squirmed as his lips brushed against her hip, "no one else has ever made me feel beautiful Will Scarlett."

"Well then," he smiled, "I'll just have to tell you more often."

It was a very sweet and leisurely night as they explored each others body, fingers and lips caressing skin. Will was very slow and gentle with Djaq making sure that she felt as little discomfort as possible. Once she got over the initial pain and her body adjusted to accommodate his he began to move slowly, tenderly. Their two bodies rocked together in the firelight, passion building between them, until they both collapsed exhausted and content. Again she found herself marveling at her luck; he was everything she could have asked for. Will held his wife as she slept running his fingers through her hair. He had no idea why he had been so nervous. Everything had gone perfectly last night, and though he would never admit it to Alan or Robin, he took their advice and she did love it.

Djaq woke up groggily, stretching her swore body, "good morning my love."

"Morning," he whispered into her hair. "I think Marian left some food. Would you like breakfast?"

Djaq blushed, "maybe later," she said as she trailed kisses over his chest.

* * *

Marian woke curled up in Robin's arms and blankets. "We should head back to camp before Much starts looking for us," Robin said as he reached for their discarded clothing.

"Can we wait here," she pleaded, "just a little longer? I love the gang, but we never have time alone."

He laughed and gave her a cheeky grin, "can't get enough of me?" He kissed her softly on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was right. Intimate moments like this were rare. Not only did they live in a one room camp with five others, their marriage also had several other hardships to endure. He found solace in the knowledge that they were both fighters. No matter how difficult things became he knew that they would prevail as long as they were together.

Marian sat up in shock, "quick Robin, give me your hand," she took his wrist and guided his calloused fingertips across her abdomen.

He gave her a funny look, worried that his wife might have finally lost her mind when he felt the tiniest tremor. "What was that," he asked his eyes wide with curiosity and amazement.

Tears fell down her cheek as she whispered, "that was the baby," she looked up into his eyes, "that was our baby!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her husband kissing him joyously. They held each other tightly and cried. For too long now they had feared that their unborn child had not survived. They had both felt the heavy burden of guilt and grief over their loss.

As Robin held his wife he realized this war at home was far from over. Many more people would suffer, go hungry, and die before the King would return and right the world. And yet with that soft flutter of movement under Marian's skin, that gentle kick from his child, he knew that everything would be alright.

**The End**


End file.
